Lord Nightshade: Rebirth of Shadow Magic
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Wrong BWL! Hadrian Potter was handed off to a relative after his parents and Dumbledore believed his brother to be the child of prophecy. Raised in a new environment he will learn new skills and new magics. How will magical Britain deal with the power house coming its way in the form of Hadrian Arcturus Potter-Black? HP/DG potential small harem Strong! Grey! Smart! Hadrian
1. chapter 1

The manor was near silent as the first rays of sun broke the horizon lighting up the face of the face of the bedrooms sole occupant. Under the four poster beds quilt lay a child with pale skin and obsidian black hair with silver and green highlighs. As the thin beams of sunlight crossed their eyes the child groaned and hissed curses burying their head under the pillow trying to sleep just a little bit longer.

"Master Hadrian you must get up and ready to train or Master Harrison will be most displeased." A house elf pulled the quilt off her young master and apologetically pulled the pillow away. "I know you do not like getting up this early but with all the machinations about to come into play you must be prepared. I'll have your breakfast prepapred by the time you finish your morning session young master."

Hadrian hissed and gave a sleepy glare at the house elf, his eyes slit like a dragon and glowing an eery acid green, as she cringed. He wasn't upset with her by any measure whatsoever but he just really wasn't a morning person. "Fine fine..." he grumbled pulling himself out of bed. Grabbing his training clothes he trudged off to change. "Tippy, my apologies. As always. I know I say it every morning but I'm not upset with you, I'm just not a morning person."

Tippy looked at Hadrian and gave her master a smile. "Its ok young master, Tippy understands" she said in a light tone that easily said she forgave him. Even if she wasn't a house elf and needed the bond to Hadrian she would have forgiven the every morning occurence. Hadrian was a very generous master that not only looked out for the health of his house elves and showed them all equal respect but their happiness too. A little thing like a sleepy glare in the morning, even if sometimes it did make her more than a touch uncomfortable, was nothing compared to how her brothers and sister elves suffered under far crueler masters or mistresses.

After changing into a loose set of sweatpants, a black tanktop and running shoes Hadrian jogged down to the large backyard where his uncle was waiting. Harrison, despite being an older man, looked quite good for pushing nearly fifty. Like Hadrian he had obsidian black hair with silver and green highlights and a pale complexion but that was where their similarities ended as he possessed rich dark blue eyes that seemed to gloss over into a light amethyst in just right amount of darkness. "Getting slow there boy. I was expecting you five minutes ago" the older man said huffing with a scowl.

"My apologies uncle" Hadrian said bowing his head. "What will we be training in today?" His eyebrows raised slightly as he watched his uncle looking thoughtful for a moment.

"We aren't." Harrison saw the confusion erupt on Hadrians and raised a hand to cut off the question before it escaped the boys lips. "Don't you remember what today is nephew?" he asked.

"Tuesday? That usually means its dueling practice, defensive spells with my mothers wand in my left hand and my fathers wand in my right for offensive spells" Hadrian said after a moment of thought. Did it really matter anyways? His uncle had always drilled into him the importance of being able to cast with either hand since most wizards and witches relied solely on their dominant hand and were useless if something like a bone breaking or bone exploding hex took out their casting hand.

"Yes and no. Its your birthday you dolt" Harrison said ruffling the younger males hair. The fact it seemed to take a moment for his words to register for Hadrian before the young man gave him a deadpan look made him snicker. "As such you'll be getting your Hogwarts letter today. I thought we would get your school supplies early and later we could invite your friends over for a party."

"You do realize birthday parties, especially for others, are supposed to generally be surprises right?" Hadrian asked palming his face. As much as he loved his uncle Harrison the man was really stupid sometimes. "But that would be nice I suppose. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise have been quite busy with their own family matters as of late if I recall.." He was thoughtful for a moment as he rubbed his chin. "Tippy."

"Tippy is here young master." Tippy looked curiously between the two men as the last echo of the apparition crack faded away. She was mildly surprised the young master and master Harrison were not fighting as usual. She like the other house elves had gotten user to seeing their young master being trainer to fight as both a proper wizard using his parents wands and like a muggle through various means of physical contact and weapon combat. She personally could not understand the neccessity to know how to disarm an opponent by hand or how to do so with a shiny metal stick but master Harrison had said that it was best to use all tool at your disposal and if you can catch your opponent off balance it benefitted you. "How can Tippy serve young master Hadrian and master Harrison?"

"I left some invitations on the foyers mail table. If you could be so kind to as deliver those to the Abbott, Bones, Zabini, Greengrass and Davis families it would be appreciated. Ask them if they can make it tonight to dinner to celebrate Hadrians birthday before moving on. I would rather not have you and the others work yourselves to the bone on food that would go to waste in excess" Harrison said. "After that you and the other elves are free to use the day as you wish but I've set dinner on the invitations for seven o'clock."

"Tippy understands master Harrison. Tippy will be on it right away after morning chores."

"Tippy wait a moment. I don't want you and the others to go overboard cooking something extravagant tonight ok? I know you and the others don't mind it since you all think so highly of me but really I don't want super fancy. If you want to do fancy, try and see if you can find a nice ham roast or a nice fish" Hadrian said.

"Of course young master. Tippy will talk to the others and make sure they understand you do not want us to be extravagant in tonights meal" the elf said nodding her head before disappearing inside the house.

"Sometimes my nephew I wonder who the real master of the house is" Harrison said rolling his eyes. He admired the way Hadrian treated the family elves but sometimes he was a too lax with them in his opinion. Since his understanding of magic as a whole outweighed Hadrians own he understood more of the magic that came with the bond of wizard and house elf, magic that his nephew left slack.

"They rely on my magic for the bond to keep their health and sanity uncle, that does not mean that they do not deserve basic dignity and respect even if they are subservient beings by nature" Hadrian snorted rolling his own eyes. "Besides, Tippy and all the other elves in the house helped you raise me so why wouldn't I be a little more lenient with them? Even if they are magically bound to me they're family in my book and you treat family well."

"Just checkin to make sure" Harrison said pushing on Hadrians shoulder. "Can't have my nephew become a total ponce on a power trip like most of stagnant magical Britain."

Hadrian rolled his eyes again and was a moment from giving a sarcastic response when a hoot broke the air between them. Looking he spotted an owl flying toware them with a letter tied to its leg. Extending an arm for the beautiful bird he watched it land and look at him appraisingly. "Well aren't you a beautiful bird" he said petting the owls breast feathers earning him another cooing hoot from the owl as she puffed her chest out. Taking the letter attached to her leg he opened it and read it before heading inside. "Stay right here and I'll get you a treat." He set the owl down on the marble counter before crossing to a cupboard and pulled out a jar of owl treats around with a sheet of parchment and a pen. While the owl enjoyed her treat he wrote out a short acceptance response and ties it to the owls leg. "Fly safely now. Magic and Athena bless you flight" he said gently tossing the owl into the air once he was back outside where the barn owl took flight back from whence she came.

"You just continue to defy expectations don't you?" Harrison asked shaking his head amused. "If I hadn't known better I would call you a creature activist."

"Well someone has to be in our archaic dark age system. Magical creatures no matter their form have feelings, their own sentient thoughts and aspirations even if they are as simple as to live long enough go have children of their. Witches and wizards aren't the only being to walk this earth, why should everything else be treated like dirt or subservient pets when some magical creatures are older than even Merlin" Hadrian said with a dirty look.

"I didn't sat that now did I?" Harrison said pointedly.

"It was implied and I know you wouldn't. Most other witches and wizards would though. I would love to see a ponce arrogant wizard tell a High Elf what to do or say they were no more than a filthy creature to do as a witch or wizard tells them too." A small sadistic gleam entered Hadrians eyes at the thought since every record of High Elves spoke of them being extremely patiennt, borderline saintly really, they were also noted to be extremely vicious when slighted. "Or watch a moron try to steal gold from a 'dumb dragon'. Creature intelligence is so readily tossed aside with wizarding society its a wonder we haven't started more wars over it" he said shrugging. "If we aren't training today I'm going to back to bed for a couple of hours before we hit Diagon Alley. And I am NOT going in this form to be recognized as a celebrity."

"Drat! Here I was hoping to bank on drawing in the ladies by guiding my celebrity nephew around to get his school supplies" Harrison drawled sarcastically. "I wasn't expecting you to Hadrian. I would've been shocked if you did but then again Daphne has you whipped."

"I plead the American muggle fifth" Hadrian said with a scathing look. Daphne did not have him whipped! Sure he liked Daphne a little more than just a friend, everything about her seemed to perk up around him, and he was pretty sure she liked him like that at least a little too. Sure he did his best not to do anything to annoy or upset her but that was easily attributed to being a good friend before he started to like her. It did not mean he was whipped... whatever that fully meant! He stomped into the manor amidst his uncle doubling over in laughter.


	2. Will the multi-Lord please stand up?

Amidst the hustle and bustle of of the crowd in Diagon Alley Hadrian, having used his partial metamorphamagi abilities to change his hair to a blonde color and his eyes to brown, weaved through the crowd with his uncle at his side. The gossip floating through the alley revolved around his brother doing his Hogwarts shopping and the young wizard had to hold in a snarl. He had no ill will toward his brother or his parents even though they had shoved him off on his uncle but the fact the sheep of stagnant magical Britain were gossiping about an eleven year old shopping for school was disgusting. "Sheep... They're all sheep" he muttered to himself with his lips curling into the very start of a sneer.

"Easy boy" Harrison said gripping Hadrians shoulder. "They're sheep for now but the active pieces on the board begin to move today." The elder man steered his nephew into Gringotts and asked to see Hadrians account manager. As the pair entered the office he idly noted his nephews features return to normal.

"Greeting Master Ripshank" Hadrian said incling his head respectfully to the goblin as the door closed. "We know you do not like small talk so my uncle and I shall be quite brief. Given a wizards true first magical maturity is on their eleventh birthday I would humbly request an inheritance test to see if my magic is more than just Potter and Black family magic." He noted his uncle Harrisons raised eyebrow but a subtle hand gesture said he would explain later.

"You are right Mr. Potter, I do not like small talk and I appreciate your candidness about not wasting time or words" Ripshanks said producing a parchment and goblin steel dagger. "Make a wound on your hand and let seven drops of blood land on this sheet of parchment. It will reveal your magical inheritance and all if any vaults or titles tied to it, latent and natural abilities and any oddities that you may need to know about be they magical blocks or anything of the sort." The elder goblin slid the two objects over with an expectant look. "Also this test shall cost you thirty galleons."

"Take it from my investment account as well as increasing your cut to five percent since my investments continue to pay divends under your wise watchful eye" Hadrian said pricking his finger and counting the drops of blood landing on the parchment before he cast a wandless healing spell to close the wound. "Good call on teaching me wandless magic uncle. It comes in handy just as you said it would." As he watched his blood absorb into the parchment he slid the two objects back to the goblin who watched the words forming with wide eyes. If it was possible it looked to Hadrian like the goblin was about to have a heart attack. "Is something the matter Master Ripshank? You've gone quite pale and you look ill" he said sounding a touch concerned for the rough goblin.

"Do it again." The demand was rushed as Ripshank shoved the dagger back with another sheet of parchment. The first one had to be wrong. That house hadn't been seen since the time of Merlin himself! Oh it was bad if the test was not a fluke. Magical Britain, no the whole magical world was in for a rude awakening if the boy before him was the rightful magical heir of THAT house.

Hadrian looked utterly confused but did so. "I assume this one will not be charged since it is your behest for me to do it again" he said pricking his finger with the blade again. After counting the drops once more he healed the wound and slid it back over once more with the dagger. Seeing the goblins eyes widen at whatever was on the paper shocked him a little but was eclipsed by the sudden rounding of the desk Ripshank and the goblin kneeling before him.

"Let me be the to welcome you back my Lord Nightshade" Ripshank said bowing his head. Yes magical Britain and the magical world as a whole, creature and wizarding, were in for a big wake-up call.

Harrisons eyes widened immensely at what Ripshank said as well as kneeling before Hadrian. Snatching the parchment off the desk nearly made tbe man faint. Not only was Hadrian the rightful magical heir to the Potter and Black family magic but also the Hogwarts Founders family magics and the Most Ancient and Most Esteemed House of Nightshade. Between the seven houses Hadrian was a political powerhouse when he came of age to take his seats on the Wizengamot but he would never have to work a day in his life as the combined total of liquid assets was just over three billion galleons, the lions share of the wealth being a combination of the Founders vaults and the Nightshade vault. 'This is quite the can of worms. If this ever got out Hadruan would be a target for so many greedy Pureblood families trying to elevate their own families' Harrison thought collapsing back in his chair.

Hadrian looked between the two as the confusion on his face grew. "Forgive my ignorance Master Ripshank but I don't understand" he said slowly as he made a hesitant gesture for the goblin to resume his seat.

"Ah right, forgive me my Lord. The Most Ancient and Most Esteemed House of Nightshade is a line of wizards as old as Merlin himself, perhaps older since the first document case of a Nightshade is around Merlins youth" Ripshank. "Not to mince words, the House of Nightshade is the oldest wizarding house in all of magical Britain. There has not been a Lord or Lady Nightshade since the death of Lord Bartimus and Lady Estelle Nightshade just prior to Merlins death." The shocked look on Hadrians face surprised him slightly though it was internal surprise. "I had assumed the line of Nightshade extinct til you have just proved me wrong my Lord."

"And that, why are you calling me your lord? I haven't done anything to garner the respect to deserve such a title" Hadrian said snapping his head back on its swivel. He would look up this family line later, Ripshank was good for shorthand knowledge now.

"But you deserve it all the same. It was your ancestors Bartimus and Estelle Nightshade who laid the foundation of what is today the Goblin Nation you know" Ripshank said steepping his fingers, the dagger sharp nails clacking as they touched. "Without diving into too much detail since that can be done at a later date the line of House Nightshade effectively owns the Goblin Nation and a commanding three quarters share in all its financial assets. Without even touching your family vaults Lord Nightshade you, nor any of your descendants, will never have to work in your life."

Hadrian didn't quite no what to stay as his jaw was conpletely slack at this point. He by right of familial succession owned the Goblin Nation and was filthy rich with a commanding share in its financial gains? He and his descendants would never have to lift a finger to work ever? If it wasn't for the drilled etiquette lessons kicking in he was certain he may have fainted from the overload of information as he slapped himself across the face. "Sorry you had to see that Master Ripshank. Had to keep myself from passing out there at what you have just said. I am changing my mind here and that five percent cut, make that a ten percent cut on the stipulation seven and a half goes for you part in my investments and the other two and half be set aside towarda helping to fund the goblin youth that need assistance financially. This applies to using the liquid assets of my other vaults as well. Invest them as well and we will start a baseline ten percent cut with the same stipulations."

Ripshanks eye were nearly the size of plates at the last statement. Two and half percent on any well placed investment using any of the other houses money would go a long way but on an investment using House Nightshade money Hadrian would be funding easily funding a whole generations worth of goblins without it so much as making a ripple in the ledger! "O-of course Lord Nightshade! You are too generous" he said trying his hardest not stumble over his words. "There is just one thing you must do before you may claim your vaults."

"And what might that be? I'm guessing I have to claim the Lordships for them right" Hadrian said sitting a little straighter in his seat. He was well aware that claiming Lordships young was an uncommon occurrence but if he was indeed listes as the heir to multiple lines he would need to take all the ones that were not Potter and Black to access them.

"Correct my Lord. You must claim your Lordships of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin as well as the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Most Esteemed House of Nightshade through the use of the End Od Line clause. Until your father Lord Potter dies or passes onto you the title Lord Potter and your blood adopted father Harrison Black passes onto you the title Lord Black you will inherit the Heir Apparent rings" Ripshank said producing a parchment with an oath written on it. "Substitute your name and House name in the appropriate spots to as you say the oath to claim Lordship of the family magic and signet ring."

An hour later Hadrian and Harrison stumbled out of the office after filling the appropriate paperwork as well as filing for an appointment with the head of the Goblin Nation around the Yule holidays. "We do not mention this to ANYBODY whatsoever" Harrison said as he watched Hadrian toy with a bottomless bag tied to the Nightshade vault. His Potter trust account could cover purchases but ever shrewd Hadrian wanted to play it safe since the Nightshade vault was the one with the most capital just in case he needed extra.

"Wasn't planning on it" Hadrian said with a snort as he glanced to his fingers where the Lordship rings were hidden under Notice Me Not charms cast by one of the best wizards on Gringotts payroll under confidentiality agreements. "Hogwarts may be the problem. That admittance book you told me about knows all the true full names of students right? My secret won't stay secret long if thats the case."

"Maybe. But as the magical heir of the founders Hogwarts would protect you theoretically and not draw attention to you" Harrizon said hopefully. It was theory and speculation he could only hope was true.

"We can only hope. Until then lets shop" Hadrian said back in his non-descript disguise. "We'll leave my wands for last. I don't trust the feeling I got off Olivanders when we passed on the way here."

"I know just the wand maker in Knockturn Alley." Harrison ignored the sideways look as. "He custom makes wands using all materials."


	3. You're joking with me right!

For the better part of forty five minuted Hadrian and Harrison made their way through the various shops picking up his school supplies. Flourish and Botts. took the least amount of time as Harrison reminded Hadrian the required reading hadn't changed in over a hundred years so his own annotated books with more detailed annotated notes could be taken, an option the youth agreed upon. After shrinking his nephews purchases, pratical books for each subject including runes and arithmancy advanced in nature, the pair were off to round up potion supplies. Like his books the purchases were were shrunk and stored away. Madam Malkins was the bane of twenty minutes as the woman tittered to and fro measuring him as he told the woman to use Acromantula Silk.

Once the robes were ready Hadrian was too happy to pay and rush out. "God that woman needs a social life" he said noting how she was way too interested in talking gossip about his brothers shopping with him. "Lets head to the Magical Menagerie. I'll need an owl for letters and such. I can't help this feeling thats tugging me there too."

Harrison looked intrigued. "A feeling tugging you there? Sounds like the tug of a familiar bond to me" he said. "Normally you shouldn't feel a familiar tug til your magic is more developed but after Gringotts I'm not surprised if its awoken some kind of magical creature."

"Don't jinx it! Knowing my luck it'll be a dragon egg or something" Hadrian said shooting his uncle a dirty look. Entering the shop he was immediately assaulted by the tug tearing him in two directions. "See if you can find the owls, I'm following the tug." Leaving his uncle in the doorway he went left first past all manner of magical cats, birds reptils til he came to an egg. It was fairly large, it was up to his hip at its top point, and a deep burgundy. He felt a need to touch it and nearly did so when his hand was slapped away.

"Can't you read kid? The sign says DO NOT TOUCH UNLESS BUYING. Go spend your knuts somewhere else, you can't afford this" one of the shop attendants, a middle aged woman, said with a scowl.

"One, I can afford it considering many things including family vaults. Two, I feel a tug to it from my magic and my uncle said it sounded like a familiar pull. Three, next time you do that you'll deal with my father Lord Black" Hadrian said with a cross sneer. He probaly came across as a snide brat but he hated being treated like some random kid. The woman paled and backed of as he placed a hand on the egg. "And just what precious life do you contain?" he asked quietly turning his gaze back to the egg. He felt a tug on his magic as chips of egg began to crack and fall to the floor. When an adorably cute roar filled the shop he ignored his uncles worried calls as small scaled head popped out and looked at him with beady red and gold eyes.

Harrison was shocked to see his nephew cradling a Blood Dragon to his chest and cooing softly to it. He was further shocked to see the hatchling nibbling at Hadrian's fingers and nuzzling its heads against his chest affectionately. "You're joking with me right? You can't be serious" he said to himself as he used the wall to hold himself. He knew he said it sounded like a familiar bond pull but to be proved right, to a Blood Dragon hatchling no less!, he was not sure what to say.

"I'm not Sirius, I haven't seen that mutt since you dragged me to my brothers disasterous birthday party two years ago. Isn't little Nora just adorable?" Hadrian asked nuzzling the top of the hatchlings head as it let out a giggle like cooing roar. "Don't mind my wet blanket uncle, he's just in shock my little one. Lets go find your brother or sister familiar." He passed his uncle whose eyes widened further. One familiar was common for fairly powerful wizards but more than was nearly unheard of Hadrian recalled idly as he passed into the canine section. He stopped outside a cage with a snarling fox.

"I'd step away there son. That little bastard doesn't like anybody" the shop owner called out as he exited the back.

"Probably because no one has given him a proper chance" Hadrian said as he stuck two fingers into the cage. He didn't flinch as the fox bit him and drew blood. "Its alright boy, I won't hurt you. I know you must feel the pull too. Nora felt it as well. Come home with me to a place where you'll be respected and cared for" he said looking fox in the eye.

The fox, his fur dark grey almost black with emerald eyes, warily sniffed the human before him and licked the blood dripping off the fingers. It had felt something strange about the human and seeing the look he felt stranger. The other humans made fun of him but this one didn't. He didn't show fear or pull away when he was bitten. Deciding to go with the feeling he rubbed his muzzle against the fingers before the boy opened the cage.

"Meet your sister Nora, Shadow. Nora, your brother familiar Shadow. I expect you to be nice to each other" Hadrian said in a soft but firm tone as he saw the two sniff at each other before Nora bit Shadows nose. "Easy Shadow, she only just hatched and thats a dragons way of showing affection" he said soothing the growling fox as Nora hid her face in his shirt. "She didn't mean to hurt you."

"You don't do anything by half do you my nephew?" Harrison asked. "Not one familiar but two. Both of them rare magical creatures, a Blood Dragon and a Shadow Fox. A superstitious man would call this an omen for you wand." If only he knew he was cursing it as a golden glow surround Hadrian and the two creatures, the tell tale sign of a familiar bond cementing as Nora grew in size in his arms til she was the size of a toddler instead of a kitten. "Choose your owl and pay for it plus your familiars before we go get your wand."

After paying and putting Shadow and Nora in a carrier to bond, the hatchling curling up to the fox roaring cutely as it yawned sleepily, Hadrian followed Harriosn down to Knockturn Alley. He was hesitant to step foot inside but his uncle hadn't led him wrong yet. Entering behind him into a small building he was overwhelmed by the scent of different woods.

"A customer for me? Ah, Harrison Black long time no see. 11in, Maple and Ash with a Thestral hair core. Perfect for battle transfigurstion and dark spells." An older man appeared between a column of wood stock and carefully stacked liquid wand cores in vials.

"Mister Burk, you haven't changed a bit. My nephew here needs two custom wands built before he embarks to Hogwarts" Harrison said as he eyed the older man staring curiously at Hadrian.

"Two wands you say?"

"I'm ambidextrous sir and stop looking at my familiars like they're wand materials" Hadrian said with a narrowed gaze. He had caught the older mans gaze on the carrier and knew he was intetested in them. On the walk over his uncle filled him in on how extremely rare Blood Dragons and Shadow Foxes were. A single Blood Dragon scale went for thousand of galleons and Shadow Fox fur nearly as much on the potion masters auction block.

"Curious. Merely curious. Come, choose the wood or woods that call to you." Mister Burks eyes followed the boy as his hand hovered over wood stocks before he selected two woods, Elder Yew and Ancient Ash. "Much more curious. Now the cores, same selection. Physical core materials are on in the case, liquid cores in the vials."

Hadrian extended his magic to see what reacted but nothing did in the case that housed physical core components. Waving his hand in front of the liquid cores he felt one pull while his magic tugged back at the same time to his familiars. "This one" he pointing to one labeled basilisk venom "as well as back to my familiars" he said.

Mister Burk hummed carefully extracting the venom. "I would venture it is because they are bonded to you. I would recommend taking a few fur strands from the fox and a scale from your dragon. Your core will have to be a liquid one, trickier to make but doable. I'm willing to make your wands for free if you give me some of the Shadow Fox fur. It is nearly as powerful as Thestral mane hair" he said setting tbe wood blocks and vial at a work station.

Hadrian looked to his familiars and gently ushered them out. "I know we just bonded you two but I need a small favor" he said gently rubbing their heads. "Can I get a scale from you Nora and some fur Shadow to make my wand cores so I can protect you two from harm?" he asked. Nora let out a little roar and tugged a loose scale on her tail off and held it up for him to take which he did. Shadow huffed and seemed to almost defy him but raised his tail. As gently as he could he pulled several long strands free despite the yelps. "I'm sorry bud, I was being as gentle as I could" he said apologetically rubbing Shadows ears before crossing to the wand maker. "Ten strands, nine for you and one for my core, along with Noras scale to be melted with the strand of fur in the venom."

"Yes, very good. Now shoo to the waiting area." The wandmaker shooed Hadrian out and slammed the door shut. An hour later he opened the door holding a silver, green and red wand box. "Come come boy, a deals a deal. Your wands are done. Quite tricky but my greatest masterpieces to date!"

Hadrian opened the box and was awed at the sight. The wands had a marbled look and were flawlessly smooth with silver inlays around the grip with a piece of Noras scale buried in the wand bases. As he picked up the wands in either hand green, silver and red sparks shot out as his magic bound the wands ro him.

"I expect great things from you Lord Nightshade, friend of Creature kind."

Hadrian looked up at the man with narrowed eyes. "What did you say?" he aslee with a clipped tone.

"The last to familiar bond with a Blood Dragon or a Shadow Fox was Bartimus Nightshade. You're familiar bound to both. The connection is obvious to me as it will others that know the Old Religion but my silence is promised with the fur you have given. Go in peace Lord of Creatures" Mister Burk said with a bowed head.

Hadrian hastily usher Nora and Shadow back into the carrier before leaving ahead of Harrison. "Tell no one Mr. Burk, my nephew is not ready to face a whole world staring him down" Harrison said a scowl. After extracting a magical vow of silence he retreated after Hadrian and Apparated them back home to get the boys trunk ready.


	4. Face to face with your magical ancestors

By the time September 1st rolled around Hadrian had, in his opinion, taken up residence on cloud nine. Ever since Daphnes confession on his birthday the pair had only grown closer and taken to spending more time with their new significant other. Cuddled up reading in front of the fire place, playing with his familiars who she adored and they her in return or even simple things like going on walks in a comfortable silence sharing an embrace was nearly everyday common practice for the pair. It was for that very reason Hadrian had been surpised that Daphne had broached the idea of them approaching their parents to form a formal betrothal contract. He had agreed of course, no sane man would deny a developing beauty like her the world, but he had been trying to broach the subject himself with no real success since they would get often sidetracked.

Ripped from his idle musings Hadrians eyes lit up spotting his betrothed running over to him, his eyes lighting up with unrestrained affection as he caught Daphne in his arms. After swinging her around for a moment, his eyes locked on her beautiful blue orbs that danced with the same unrestrained adoration, he set her down with a peck. "Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass" he said with a respectful bow. "I hope things have been well" he said kindly once he straightened up.

"Now now Hadrian, no need to be so formal. You're going to be family soon so call me Elizabeth or mum like I've told you a million times this summer" the Greengrass matriarch said with an amused tone. She had always like the boy before her. He had this talent about drawing out the best in her daughters with a soft heartfelt smile and a sincere compliment. The fact the two were now engaged and Daphne was happier than ever, even Astoria adored her soon to be 'big brother', made her more endeared toward the humble and gentle boy.

Hadrians eyes darted to the right where he saw his birth parents fussing over his minutes younger brother James and failed to yet notice his presence making him scowl. "Thats why Lady Greengrass. I do not need to have more headaches than necessary. Besides, calling you mum- as touched as it makes me feel to know you already consider me family and I truly mean that- would be a little creepy considering I'm marrying Daphne when we turn seventeen. Unless you have some weird fetish or fantasy about your children being romantically involved and very well having the potential for a family of our own, once we are well into our careers since I have no intention of making Daph a housewife like most wizards choose to, I don't feel comfortable calling your mum. But Elizabeth I can handle if it makes you happy" he said with a small easy going grin bordering on a cocky smirk. The blush at his implied comment hit the matriarch a moment later as her face turned a shade of pink.

"Hadrian be nice" Daphne chastised slapping his arm lightly. A moment later she smirked herself at a rather mean spirited joke as she grabbed his shirt and pulled his face. "But I wouldn't mind a naughty 'brother' to play with his naughty 'sister'."

Hadrians grin grew to a smirk that could rival a jackal as he picked up on what Daphne wanted to do. "I suppose I could call her mum if you want my dear sexy beautiful 'sister'. Someone has to discipline you when you get out of line" he said cheekily. He caught Cyrus' mask cracking as the man smirked at his wifes blush deepening. "But I should decide now, shall it be a bare bum spanking or not when you choose to misbehave? Decisions, decisions" he said with a feigned sigh. Elizabeth breaking them apart with a nuclear blush made him bust into laughter drawing a few eyes, his brothers and birth parents included who now made their way over.

"Lets go. I don't want to deal with your ponce of a brother or parents" Daphne said dragging Hadrian away after goodbyes to her parents. Finding the compartment with their friends she tugged Hadrian inside noting the adult pairs visible talking but unable to be heard as James and Lily gave what looked like last minute advice to James before the boy darted toward the nearest open train door as the warning whistle blew.

"Well if it isnt the already acting like a married couple" Susan said with an amused look in her eyes peeking over the edge of the book in her hands. "Tell me Hadrian, I hope you're gentle with our Daphne. Unless shes into the rough stuff." The girl smirked a little seeing the blonde blush deeply and hide her face in Hadrians shirt. "I tease Daph, relax. I know you two aren't anywhere near that point. Its nice to see you two so... Hannah, whats the word I'm looking for?" she asked making a rolling motion with her hand as she glanced to the only other female in the compartment.

"I believe you're looking for glowing. If I was one of the more sensitive types able to see auras I'm certain you two might blind me" Hannah said tossing her own two cents of tease.

Hadrian rolled his eyes as he looped an arm around Daphne and maturely kicked Hannah in the shin drawing a yelp. "Thanks a lot smart arse" he said pouting. "How could I not be with someone so special to adore me unconditionally? Wouldn't you be 'glowing' too if you were so happy" he said ignoring the glare and yelp before he got kicked back in the shin. As the train began to move the group of six, Daphne had locked the door with a wandless locking charm she spent long hours working on under Hadrians guidance after their final wayward friends Tracey and Blaise found them, began to catch up. Tracey gushed over the engagement ring and the news of his and Daphnes betrothal while Susan, Hannah and Blaise rolled their eyes smiling. Halfway to Hogwarts the knock on the door for the snack trolley interrupted their debate.

"Sweets or anything to eat dearies?" the woman behind the cart asked. Seeing a negative from the boy who opened the compartment she moved on.

"So back to what we were saying. Who wants to bet on what houses we're sorted into?" Hadrian asked wrapping his arm back around Daphne who snuggled happily into his side.

"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin" Blaise motioned to himself Tracey and Daphne "Puff and Ravens nest" he finished before motioning to Hannah and Susan as he said Puff and Ravens nest to Hadrian.

"Sounds about right to me. You three are much too cunning for your own good sometimes" Hannah said with a pouty glare remembering when Blaise convinced her and Susan to play a game the muggles called strip poker. Susan must've picked up the though and sent her own pouty glare at the snickering italian boy.

"I don't care as long as I'm with Hadrian" Daphne said yawning cutely. The other girls gave a girly 'awe' as said boy kissed the top of her head.

"I don't care as long as its not Gryffindor where my ponce of a brother is no doubt going to be put and I'm beside Daph so I can watch her back. Dumbledork will probably rig the sorting to make James see him as some sort of mentor. I personally don't trust the old man" Hadrian said with a scowl. Too many things about Dumbledore rubbed him the wrong way to trust the old wizard.

"I'm not delicate Harry" Daphne said pouting up at him. "I've been working just as hard with learning ahead of today like you have. I can take care of myself." She was touched at the sentiment but at the same time her independent streak didn't like the idea at the same time. "I can defend myself my dragon" she said kissing his cheek gently.

"Its in my job as your future husband to worry about and protect you. Besides that, I don't think your mom or dad would be very happy with me if I idly sat by and something happened to you. Greater than that, do you think I would be able to forgive myself if anything ever happened to you and I twiddled my thumbs on the sideline?" Hadrian asked rhetorically. "And I said watch your back for a reason. The six of make a kick ass team but between the two of us we'll always be a more powerful team together, especially when we're older and our bond is complete. I watch your back, you watch mine remember."

"Oh give diabeetles already and cut out this overload of gushy crap" Tracey said making an unlady like gagging noise.

"Its diabetes, not diabeetles Tracey. If you must use the word, use the right word at least" Susan said with a roll of her eyes.

As the pair descended into a petty squabble Hadrian snorted but smiled a tiny bit. They may bicker like cats and dogs over the stupidest of small things, particularly muggle things, but the raven green and silver haired youth loved his friends dearly and wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. "Wake me up when the prefects warn to change into our school robes" he said kissing the top of Daphnes head before he leaned his head agsinst the glass of the window.

*Within Hadrians dream*

"Its about time you visit us our heir."

Hadrian jumped at the jumble of voices and span around to find himself face to face with five people, two men and three women. The men of the group appeared to be in their mid twenties, the man on the. left decked out in red and gold while the man on the right was garbed in green and silver. The three women were nothing short of angels come to earth in his opinion. The tallest of the women was dressed in a regal blue and bronze dress, her shorter companion shorter dressed in formal but flattering robes done in a neutral beige.

"I can guess who four of you are. Salazar Slytherin the serpent master, Godric Gryffindor the sword master, Helga Hufflepuff the loyal healer and last but not least Rowena Ravenclaw the wisest witch of her age. You though" Hadrians eyes switched between each person til they landed on the third woman slightly off the side of the group "I cannot fathom a guess to your identity."

"Very wise deduction and correct little raven" Rowena said as her eyes danced with amusement, a long finger twirling a charcoal strand of hair. "That.. No she" she motioned to the third woman whose robes seemed to shift colors "is the very consciousness of Hogwarts. The sentient magic of our castle, your castle now. We have much to tell you."


	5. Ourobos situation

Hadrians eyes opened to a gentle nudge and shot a look over to Daphne. The look on her face and the snicker on her lips made him pout sleepily at the blonde witch. "Something funny to you my sweet?" he asked yawning lightly as he popped his back.

"You talk in your sleep Hadrian" Susan said in amusement. "Plus we have to change into our school robes. Prefects just passed warning us all to change since we'll be arriving at Hogsmeade in twenty minutes. So you guys gotta go somewhere else and change so us girls can. But could you be so kind to indulge us an answer about your sleeping rambles?"

"Depends on what I said. There are four things that I feel will definitely pop up soon if not at the sorting. Not that I don't trust you guys since we're all friends and not that I don't trust you Daph, you know I do" Hadrian kissed the blonde witches forehead "but it relates to some stuff I learned at Gringotts I'm not ready to publicize. Things I know will turn out to be a thorn in my side a lot sooner than later."

"You were mumbling something about the founders. 'Stupid Salazar and nosy Rowena' was all I could make out. Everything else was too incoherent to make out" Hannah said. Her curiosity was peaked to say the least. Their whole group did a bit of reading outside the course materials so whatever Hadrian had seen in his dream that involved the school founders had to be intriguing to say the least.

Hadrian palmed his face and cursed near silently under his in every language he knew despite being smacked upside the back of his head by Daphne. "I'll tell you guys but I need a magical oath of silence from everyone" he said. Before they could begin to protest or make an argument that made it sound like he didn't trust them he raised a hand to interrupt them from doing so. "It has to do with the stuff I learned from Gringotts. Things that will not only impact our school years but the future of Hogwarts as a whole. So I can tell you five now after an oath to not tell a soul or you can wait til it comes out by itself."

Blaise readily gave the oath recognizing the seriousness of his friends gaze. Once the girls got over their pouts and whines they too swore their oath of silence. "Alright mate, spill it already. What is so serious you need us to swear an oath of silence?" he asked pulling out his school robes from his trunk.

"Well..." Hadrian paused pulling his own robes out after Blaise set his trunk back "I uh might be the new Lord of the founders Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses." He was glad for a moment that a wandless replenshing of the locking charm and a silencing charm would keep the simultaneous near yells of 'WHAT?!' would keep the prefects away. "Besides inheriting my Heir Apparent rings I was found to be the magical heir to the founders bloodlines so because I am technically the last of my houses for those four lines I was able to take up my Lordships for House Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff through the End-of-Line clause." He removed the notice-me-not charm on his left hanf showing the Lordship rings before recasting it.

Daphne sent Hadrian a glare and slugged him on the shoulder. "And you were gong to tell me when" she asked with a sickly sweet tone.

"When it became politically relevant. Being the future Lord Potter and Lord Black alongside the lord of the founders I sit on one of the strongest power blocks controlling forty or fifty something votes within the Wizengamot. Add in the votes ensured by your votes as head of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass once we're married we will be a commanding faction by ourselves. By that time we will have made alliances with friends we made here in school and outside. Its not like I was keeping it a secret to keep a secret, its a political decision love" Hadrian said before slipping out with Blaise.

"He doesn't get off that easily. Its an important political move but a heads up so we can plan it together would've been appreciated" Daphne huffed with a pout. Hadrian was right, he was a power block by himself just by right of the founders seats on the Wizenagamot. The Potter and Black seats made it more powerful. Then you add in her families seat and they could grid lock a session of Wizengamot into a three-way tie.

"Hes not wrong though. You two are a power couple as you stand now. Add in the alliance between Houses Potter, Abbott and Bones the four of us can by virtue of our votes when we become Head of our Houses make or break a session of laws and shape the laws to take us out of the dark ages to catch up with modern magical Europe" Susan said shrugging off her clothes to pull her robe on.

Hannah bopped her friend on the head. "That s a far too simple view of it Susie Q" she said rolling her eyes. "Politically motivated or not, a relation or marriage needs open communication. Secrets breed for nothing but suspicion."

Tracey snorted and bopped both of the two girls over the head. "Oi, you two shut it. This is just like me and Blaise. He has secrets that hes not told me yet but its not maliciously meant"she said before her eyes turned to Daphne. "Hadrians not the type to hurt you intentionally Daph by keeping a secret from you. If hes keeping secrets its a smart move toward a long term plan. After all, it was you who made his already cunning and calculating mind sharper. Beyond that" a coy smirk came onto her lips as she leaned forward "if you're truly annoyed why don't you 'punish' your naughty betrothed" she suggested trying not to double over in laughter at Daphne blushing a near atomic red.

"Pe-pervert" Daphme said pulling on her own robe on. "Fine, I'm not really upset with him but we're a team and we're not supposed to have secrets between us." Her pout deepened as Hannah and Susan snickered at her expense. "You three suck!" She stormed out of the carriage amidst her friends laughter.

Down the train hallway Hadrian and Blaise were walking back to their carrage when Hadrian saw Daphne storming toward them pouting. "The girls upset you?" he asked wrapping an arm around his witch.

"Ganging up on me" Daphne said as her pout lessened slightly as she nuzzled Hadrians arm.

"Well are they dressed so we can all wait together?" Blaise asked pressing against the wall as the prefects did one last round warning the students to changed into their school robes. "I personally do not feel like landing on my arse once the train brakes engage."

"Yeah they were as I stomped out amidst their laughing at me" Daphne dragged Hadrian back to the carriage. Mumbled curses at her friends drew silent laughter from her fiancé and snickers from Blaise. "I know where you live and sleep Zabini" she said with a half-hearted glared shutting the boy up. The trio had just taken seats when the brakes engaged jostling them slightly, the yelps of surprise fron othet studenta making the group snicker.

"Lets knock'em dead guys and gals. Whether we end up in the same houses or not lets agree not to let house politics play us against each other" Hannah said extending her middle and pointer fingers out in a V-shape.

"As if I would let house rivalries dictate how I am with you guys or Daph" Hadrian snorted extending his fingers in the same way connected to Hannahs. When their other friends complete the gesture a pentagram-esque star like shape glowed silver between them all. "I mean who do you take me for, James the gullible Potter Jr?" he asked with a snort.

A booming voice called for all the first years as the mass of students tried to exit the train at once. "Come on my dragon, lets get to a boat already. Two of you come with us, mother was nice enough to tell me us first years travel four to a boat to get our first view of the castle" Daphne said as she broke the star shape and took Hadrians hand.

"Blaise, Tracey come on. If we can avoid that ponce of a blood brother of mine I'd appreciate it" Hadrian said. Said couple shrugged following and jumped into a boat cutting off James and a snotty redhead boy.

Once the mass of first years reached the castle, the amount of 'Ooh' and 'Awes' as the castle glowed in the moonlight, and were handed off to a rather strict and bespectacled woman. "Welcome one and all. In mere moments times you will all be sorted into the houses you will spend your scholastic years here. While your housemates will encourage and press upon the ideals of certain rivalries I impress upon you to keep an open mind of your year mates no matter their house" she said with a rather stiff tone. Marching the horde of students in it amused her as some of them went wide as the sorting hat sung its song

Hadrian barely paid any attention to the sorting until his friends began to step up. Blaise, Daphne and Tracey ended up in Slytherin as expected. Hannah and Susan were welcomed with open arms to Hufflepuff and loud applause. When James went up and no sooner had the hat been put on his it proclaimed loudly 'GRYFFINDOR!' it took all of Hadrians restraint to not roll his eyes as the lions den erupt into cheers.

"Hadrian James Potter-Black."

The silence was slightly unnerving as he approached the seat. Whispers broke out making his eye twitch wondering if he and James were directly related and if it was the case why they never knew of him.

'Ah Mr. Potter-Black, or should I say my Lord Hogwarts. I was told of your coming' the sorting hat said. 'Now you present a quandry to me. As the Lord of this castle you can be any and all, you are the heir of all four after all, but I must sort you somewhere.'

"Now now Greggor, this does not need to be an Ouroboros situation. Settle me with my betrothed in Slytherin away from that arrogant ponce James" Hadrian replied with a thought.

'The young Lord knows then' the hat thought as its mouth folds formed a grin. "SLYTHERIN!"


	6. A floo call home

Hadrian was amused to say the least as the shock erupted over his sorting. A Potter sorted anywhere but Gryffindor was prepostorous! Daresay it was wrong! 'Just more proof that most of them are sheep' he thought striding over confidently looking every bit the Pureblood scion he was raised to be toward the politely clapping Slytherin table as his robe trimmed itself in in green and silver like his hair. Taking a seat beside Daphne he took her hand and raised it to his lips kissing her knuckles chuckling internally at her rolling her eyes but smiling at him a little. "Here I thought you'd be happy the majority of our little group is kept together dear" he said releasing her hand as he ignored the headmaster as he talked about the start of term notices.

"You didn't correct them about your name" Blaise said jabbing a finger at Hadrian.

"Of course I didn't. There is power in knowing a persons real name in our world. Hence why it is often kept secret and limited to your birth family, spouse and magically enchanted school admittance book. But even magical objects can be confunded Blaise old boy. If I let a certain few pieces get out now like I told you guys on the train I would have no peace here in the castle" Hadrian said rolling his eyes.

Tracey rolled her eyes and smacked her boyfrie ds arm before jabbing a finger in Hadrians side. "Of course we know that idiot" she scoffed. "You know what he meant though by it Hadrian."

"You mean that they got my middle name wrong too? Well, I honestly don't care. James and Lily sent in their forms for myself and that git after we were born so the book would require an up to date form to be right about that little fact. I haven't lived with them for nearly eleven years so do you really expect them to know my legally correct full name by this point?" Hadrian didn't look the least put out as several curious older Slytherins looked his way hearing that.

"Cousin Black." Draco, despite his fathers best attempts, was a rather peculiar young man that was best suited to be called a bit of an enigma. While he was not by the book traditional Pureblood formal, he was rather formal and distant yet surprisingly accepting of those who were not Purebloods like him.

"Heir Malfoy my git of a cousin." Hadrian grinned at Dracos twitching eyebrow before he extended an arm toward the blonde boy. Once his forearm was gripped he reciprocrated the gesture and the two shook. "You seem well cousin. How is auntie Narcissa doing these days? I do hope she didn't embarrass you too much at the station as the train left" he said motioning Draco to sit on his unoccupied side. Conversation was amicable amongst their small group and the kids around them, some of the older kids introducing themselves.

Up at the staff stable the professors were mildly shocked at the turn of events. James Potter Jr, their savior, was expected to the school and accurately predicted into Gryffindor but his elder brother being sorted into Slytherin was something no one expected. More than that he seemed to get along quite well and easily with the kids in his house already. "Can you believe this Albus? This is a dream right? Never in the schools history has a Potter been sorted to Slytherin" Filius Flitwick said.

"I am just as in shock as you my friend" Albus said, his eyes trained on the group as Hadrian and the Malfoy heir were amicably laughing about something. "It is surprising but the sorting hat has never been wrong before. What do you think Severus my boy?" the wizened old wizard asked glancing over to the potions master with a calculating gaze in his twinkling blue eyes. Lily and James would be most displeased to hear this indeed.

"I'm witholding judgement for the time being. He carries himself well and proper as scion of his two houses should. I see more of Lily in him than that prat James" Severus said with a thoughtful look. "Beyond that, I have my suspicions about a few things I wish to confirm for myself. The boy is different, the matter of how is what is itching at me." Seeing James' piggish manners at the Gryffindor table the potions professor sneered to himself. 'The least the brat could do was attempt to use polite table etiquette. He is a shame to Lily' he thought to himself.

"I do believe I have a potion in my office to get rid of that if it bothers you so" Dumbledore said with an amused tone.

"The metaphorical kind of itch sir. I would rather brew and take my own potions" Severus said with a scowl.

Once dinner ended and they were shown to their respective common rooms Hadrian politely motioned Severus to the side. "A moment privately professor if I may" he said. Following the man into his office and taking a seat he mulled over momentarily how to carefully word what he wanted to say without offending his head of house. "I am well aware of your feud with my birth father James Charlus Potter." The small amount surprise registered in Snapes eyes at him refering so formally to his father made Hadrian nearly roll his eyes. "I would fairly request of you sir to not judge me based off him. Unlike James, my birth father and my blood brother, I take my scholastic endeavors seriously."

"You speak distantly of your family."

"I do not see them as family sir. I was pawned off on my uncle Lord Harrison Arcturus Black when it was proclaimed James' Jr vanquished Voldemort. My uncle raised me, blood adopted and made me his heir. He became the only father I knew growing up and as such I recognize him as the man deserving of the title perks. He and the various members of House Black have helped shape me into the young man before you now. As far as it goes for James Charlus Potter, Lily Cathrine Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter Jr we share family magick and that is all in my eyes." Hadrian leaned forward in his seat and steepled his fingers. "If my birth family had cared enough maybe it could have turned out differently but they made their choice. But that is not why I asked to speak to you. You spoke down in the common room of us supporting each other so I must impress upon you my request. I did not ask for the family I was born into and I would consider it a favor, though I am acutely aware that as a student I have no right to ask you for such, as the future Lord Potter and Black that you judge me on the merit of my own actions, charcter and work you see with your own eyes instead of a prejudice you carry for the man that made your years here hell as a student."

Severus was mildly impressed to say the least with how maturely Hadrian put his request forth. "It is a shame Mr. Potter"

"If we must be formal professor I would ask you to call me Mr. Black if you would be so kind" Hadrian interrupted politely.

"Alright then Mr. Black, I will grant your request. You are right that no student has the right to ask favors of the teaching staff but you are also right my animosity is with James Potter Sr. Hypocrisy is a trait of the lions den that is Gryffindor, not here in my viper pit. You impresed me tonight during the feast. Twenty minutes to sort you, its the longest sorting in the schools history I have seen" Severus said with a calculative expression.

"Was it twenty minutes professor? Felt like moments to me" Hadrian said. Of course he was aware that was more the effecfs of the sorting hats magic scanning his mind therefore slowing down his perception.

"Yes it was. You shocked quite a few of us professors too being sorted here. Potters are usually too goody goody and stupid that they are sorted to Minervas den of lions" Snape said.

"I was offered a choice professor. The hat said I possessed each houses qualities in spades making it nearly impossible and told to choose for myself" Hadrian shrugged. It was no lie and even if Severus was using passive Legimence he would feel it true. "I chose Slytherin since it would best suit my future endeavors."

"Future endeavors?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"Political endeavors for one. I stand to inherit Lorship of House Black and Potter when the time comes. Those two names alone carry a lot of weight in the Wizengamot and the votes associated with them. Add in my betrothed is Heiress of House Greengrass and the two of us are fastidious friends with the scions of House Abbott, Bones, Davis and Zabini we all plan to use our names to better magical Britain." Hadrian looked amused as his eyes glinted slightly. "And then theres others but they are not relevant at the time being."

"Mr. Black you truly are a viper among a family of stupid lions" Severus said cracking a smirk the tiniest bit.

"Oh no professor, I am more than just a viper. I prefer a likeness to a chimera" Hadrian said letting his hands wring free. "Smart, wise, cunning- all very different things though most people do not understand that sadly- brave yet sneaky enough to not get caught and loyal to the right ends while knowing when to cut my losses to maximize gains." He stood and smoothed out his robes before he offered a hand to his head of house. "I appreciate giving me this time of yours professor and being able to come to an accord with me" he said respectfully.

"I expect great things of you Mr. Black. Not many would have the nerve to challenge me so openly on their first day in the school, not even my NEWT students" Severus said shaking Hadrians hand.

"Not many would think to be so candid and speak to you as frankly like a human being instead of the boggart under their bed. Your oppressive reputation far precedes ever meeting you. My father Harrison always told me growing up that you face your problems head on like a man. James Charlus Potter is a spineless coward and I refuse to cow to a pre-conception when the man before me is nowhere near as bad as stories of you make you out to be. Again professor I thank you for your time, consideration and bid you a good night." Hadrian took his hand back and retreated into the dorms common room. Spotting Daphne reading a book by the fireplace he kissed her cheek lightly noticing her sleepy drooping eyes. "Go to bed love, I'll wait for you here in the morning so we can go to breakfast together" he said running a hand through her hair gently.

The sleepy witch nodded and pecked his lips for a moment, her hand cupping his cheek, before retreating to the girls dorm.

Up in his office Dumbledore paced. "Potter Manor" he said throwing floo powder in the fireplace. "James, Lily I have some disturbing news for you both" he said with a grave tone.


	7. Family spat

Lily Cathrine Potter was many things. She was labelled the most brilliant witch of her age group at Hogwarts when she was a student. She was a damn good Auror before being drafted as an Unspeakable by the Ministry. Hell, she was Europes female champion duelist two years consecutively before she left the circuit when she found out she was pregnant. What Lily Cathrine Potter had never been, not once in her life before the floo call with Dumbledore, was a guilty woman.

The call saying her son was a sorted Slytherin initially panicked her to the core. She was no biggot when it came to the house system but her baby James was dumb as a dead rock at times to be generous despite his many good points. When the old headmaster said it was not James but Hadrian she had stopped her pacing dead in her tracks.

-flashback to the floo call-

"Hadrian was sorted into Slytherin?" Lily asked with her voice catching in her throat. The thought of her eldest in a den of snakes did not sit well with her. Even if they did push him off on her brother-in-law to focus on James since he was the one to vanquish Voldemort, he bore the scar not Hadrian, she still felt a protectiveness of her son. Even if he felt nothing for them as evidenced by every time they interacted in the past and he called them by their names instead of familial terms.

"I'm afraid so Lily" Albus responded with his expression falling into a grim line. "More so he seems quite...content to be there. He appears to have had a base group of friends in it already, whether they assumed they might be put there or by chance they were I cannot know for certain, and quite taken with a young lady who was sorted in." The headmasters expression became slightly more grim as the line fell into a scowl and even in the fire representation his eyes lost their twinkle. "He has made no attempt to talk to or even look James' way and if I were a betting man I would say he was purposefully not doing so. James does not seem to care, hes taken to the company of Mollys boy Ronald."

Lilys heart clenched at the words but said nothing as her pacing resumed at a quickened pace. She knew why Hadrian would not spare a glance to James and it made the dark feelings in her heart grow. Two years prior she basically all but forced her brother-in-law to bring Hadrian to the big party to celebrate her boys birthday. Sirius, ever the immature man child he was, made the wrong comment around her eldest son and before anyone could blink the elder Black male was on his back with Hadrian on top of him, a dagger he had wandlessly conjured resting against the skin of Sirius' throat and a dragonhide boot firmly stepped on the elder Blacks wand to prevent casting. James, her loveable dolt of a younger child, had come to his godfathers aid and drew the practice wand he used to practice casting only to find his uncle Harrisons wand pointed squarely at his chest with the red hue of a held back stunner on the tip." I see."

Lilys curt answer made the fire version of Albus look curiously at the pacing woman. "Is there something you haven't told me Lily?" he asked. "If there is a divide between the children it could make all our plans for naught."

Lily felt like laughing right then and there. A divide between her children? That was being mildly generous. They did not like each other. They could barely tolerate being in the same room as each for extended periods of time without a fight inevitably coming out, usually started by James. "Albus, a divide is generous. A hundred mile chasm is generous. My sons cannot stand each other. Hadrian is cold, calculating and distant while we both know James is a true Gryffindor through and through- loyal, warm, brave, reckless and as bright as a dead rock to be generous when his anger gets to him" she said with a bitter. empty smile. At that moment James, her husband not her son, walked in.

"Oh, evening headmaster. Has my pride and joy done something miraculous already?" James asked wrapping an arm around Lily.

"No my boy, I'm afraid he hasn't. I was just letting Lily know Hadrian was sorted into Slytherin house. He seemed rather pleased and content with the decision as well."

James looked gobsmacked at the revelation. Sure Hadrian got pushed to his brother but for his eldest son, the scion of House Potter, to be a Slytherin was preposterous. "Thats a good one headmaster, a Potter being sorted into Slytherin. Seriously, what house was my eldest boy sorted into?" he asked hoping it was just one of Dumbledores bad jokes.

"James, he isn't joking" Lily said with a frown marring her lips. "He already seems to have a group of friends in it, is already readily accepted and has a girl he likes in there as well." Turning her gaze back to the fireplace she thanked Dumbledore for the heads up before ending the call abruptly.

James didn't know what to do or say. He was as acutely aware of the divide between them and their eldest son but this, this was a lot to take in at once. Every born Potter, Lord Heir or otherwise, had been a Gryffindor and here was his eldest son sorted as a slippery snake. "Where did we go wrong Lily? What could we have done differently?" His questions were rhetorical so when he got an answer from a younger voice he was surprised and equally saddened.

"You could have kept big brother with us. Raised big brother Hadrian with us and not pushed him away." Rose Orchadia Potter was the youngest child James and Lily had, two years younger than her brothers. Although she was a miniature clone of her mother with flaming red hair and eyes like bright green emeralds she was not her parents child in any other regard. Like her big brother Hadrian she was a reserved and standoffish child to most people, her family included, but her elder brother Hadrian who she adored with all her heart. She was far more studious than her mother ever was in her youth and despised quiditch as a 'idiotic waste of productive time' much to her fathers hurt.

"Rose we have talked about this before. We would have"

"been in more danger. Blah. Blah. Blah" Rose said cutting her mother off with a roll of her eyes. "That" she jammed a finger at the fireplace as an indication of the call that had ended and what it entailed "is your fault for believing a prophecy and choosing one son over another. At the very least big brother Hadrian is happy where he ended up. This house is oppressively stuffy with how much you two suck up to James' ego for what is unprecidented accidental magic to survive the killing curse but still accidental magic none the less." Snorting rather sharply she turned and left, a french magical text of useful everyday charms Hadrian had gotten for her on her birthday and charmed to translate to english for her as she read in her hand.

"Go to bed love. I'll be up shortly" Lily promised kissing her husbands cheek and gently disentangled herself from him. When she was alone she cursed loudly in every language she knew after placing silencing wards and felt her eyes brim with guilty tears.

-end flashback-

They had been wrong to abandon Hadrian but between all that had happened the prophecy had come true. James had vanquished Voldemort and it was apparent to her even back then the psychotic dark lord was not dead. A tough choice had to be made and they made it, they abandoned Hadrian to James' brother Harrison and focused on James Jr. There wasn't a day that passed that she didn't beat herself up over it. "Maybe... Maybe we can still fix this" Lily mumbled to herself ignroing the silent guilt ridden tears that tracked down her face. She could only hope and pray Harrison instilled in her eldest son some understanding of forgiveness and the importance of allowing others to make up for mistakes they have made.

Upstairs in her room Rose sat on her bed softly and smiled a tiny little smile as she drew out a two way journal, one half of a pair that her brother Hadrian had given her before he departed for school that was the sister to the one in his possession. Drawing a quill out she scrawled a quick warning to her brother about James and Lily knowing his being sorted into Slytherin thanks to Dumbledore and what she had heard them say, how they reacted; everything she saw and heard she summarized for him. As an afterthough, as she always did, she told him she loved him and missed him as she ended the small message with a small drawn heart. Her heart fluttered with warmth when she saw the reply form back in her elder brothers elegant script thanking her for the warning and telling her that he loved her too. 'Thank you my crimson princess' appeared a moment after with a small drawn heart topped with a crown made her eyes water with love as she clutched the journal to her chest at the use of the affectionate nickname her brother had come up for her when she was four. Laying down on her bed she fell asleep not letting the journal out of her grasp dreaming of her brother, of being free to not have to deal with the hypocrisy that came with living in this house.

In the master bedroom James shifted around the bed uneasily. Despite his best efforts to calm himself and rationalize Slytherin was just a school house that had slightly different ideals prioritized above others he couldn't seem to succeed for more than a moment. He tensed feeling new weight until familiar scent of Lilys honeysuckle and lavender cream shampoo hit his nose. Automatically drawing his wife into his arms he buried his face into her long hair and breathed deeply trying to force a calm with the familiar smell he fell in love with. "We have to fix this" he said quietly, his eyes sightlessly staring at the wall behind Lily. "Before its too late. If it isn't already too late for all of us but Rose."

"We'll floo call Harrison in the morning since he took all of us but Rose out of the ward permissions for Black Manor" Lily said with a sigh burying her face in her husbands chest. "Pray it is not too late James... Not a day passes I don't kick myself for it but professor Dumbledore has never been wrong or led us astray. I hope this is not the time he has and cost us our son.."


	8. Pissing off Lord Black

-Black Manor-

"Master Harrison has a fire call." The squeaky voice of Beety, the head house keeping elf, broke through the silence of the kitchen drawing the mans attention. "Missus Lily and Mister James, young master Hadrians Rosy has come through and is waiting for you in the drawing room."

Harrison sighed softly around the rim of his tea cup. If his brother and sister-in-law were calling it must have something to do with Hadrian. "He hasn't even been at Hogwarts one full day yet so he can't be in trouble yet" he muttered to himself. "Thank you Beety, tell my niece I'll be in to see her in a moment." As soon as the elf disappeared he conjured a tray and poured a second mug of tea making it up as Rose liked her tea before standing. Setting his mug beside hers he grabbed the tray and walked the handful of long strides to the drawing room where Rose sat politely waiting. Once the tray was set down he caught the bullet of red hair as she hugged him tightly. "How is my favorite niece?" he asked laughing lightly as she pouted playfully at him.

"I'm your only niece uncle Harry" Rose said as her pout dropped for a small smile. Noticing the second steaming mug as she was set down she scopped it up with a thanks. "I didn't come at a bad time did I? I thought with big brother at school you might appreciate some company. Oh, and they wanted to talk to you about big brother." Her eyes shot over to the fireplace where her parents faces were depicted with neutral expressions.

"True you're my only niece but doesn't mean you're not my favorite regardless" Harrison said ruffling Roses hair. Hearing that James and Lily wanted to talk about Hadrian made him scowl deeply. "Give me a few minutes to talk them ok? We can spend the day together afterwards doing whatever you want I promise." Seeing Rose nod he made a shooing motion. "Oh, your practice wand is on your brothers desk. Feel free to practice those charms from that book your brother got you in the practice room if you like." Once Rose was clear of the room he activated the wards to keep all noise contained inside the room. "Speak" he said curtly taking his mug of tea back into his hands.

The representations of the couple grimaced before Lily spoke first. "We got a floo call from Albus last night. He sounded quite grave as he told us a few things about Hadrians sorting" she said choosing her words carefully.

"You mean about his sorting into Slytherin? That he is taken with a girl in Slytherin? Yes I know. He was nice enough to send me a message via one of his familiars and I would hope so since he and the girl are betrothed by their own choice. Next point" Harrison said before sipping off his mug.

"What do you mean 'one of his familiars'?" James asked looking incensed at not knowing. Sure they were not close in any regard but his place as Lord of House Potter would tell him if anything noteworthy happened to members of his house, events like bonding to a familiar. "Why didn't you tell us our son has familiars or that you made betrotha-"

"He effectively is not your son" Harrison said cutting his brother off with a glare. "The contract you two signed as Lord and Lady Potter when you asked me to raise Hadrian as my own gave up your rights as parents to him. It is precisely why I was confident enough after having lawyers look over it that I blood adopted him as my own son. You two made your own choice to abandon him on me and while I did not tell him to snub you I told my son that you two chose a barmy prophecy over your eldest child." He snorted at the anger appearing in their fiery visage. "Now unless you intend to tell me something serious like Hadrian is injured and Dumbledore chose to contact you instead of me despite all his mail and everything important being routed here I'm ending this call."

"Wewanttofixeverything!" Lily blurted out all once. She hadn't meant for it to all come out in the same breath but it did.

"Tell that to Hadrian, not me. Hes the one who views your whole family except Rose as a nuisance, I find you all hypocrits and your younger son an ego driven brat. How a sweet girl like Rose is your daughter is beyond me" Harrison said ending the call with a scowl. Taking a moment for a calming breath he retreated from the drawing room as the wards dropped. Leaning in the doorway to the practice room he watched Rose in the middle of casting a basic cleaning charm for small messes. "Come on kiddo, I'll make you breakfast" he called out catching her attention. The redhead smiled at her uncle and ran over after banishing the mess she made with a small bit of difficulty.

-Slytherin Common Room-

Hadrian was perched on the back of the sofa reading a book in the common room when the first gathering of students came out of the dorms. The males looked at him funnily enough but passed by with only a raised eyebrow. "Good morning ladies, sleep well I take it?" he asked noticing Tracey and Daphne coming down from the girls side.

"Well enough I suppose. After a drying charm was cast on the ceiling anyway. It'll take a few days to get used to the idea of sleeping under the Black Lake" Tracey said smoothing out a wrinkle in her robe. "How about yourself? Daph slept like a baby after you sent her up to bed."

Daphne slapped her friends shoulder with a glare as the other girl laughed. "I stayed up to make sure he was ok. Our head of house has an ill earned reputation from biased graduates over the years. I prefer my betrothed alive you know. I'm not a necromancer and I'm not a necrophiliac."

"I agree with you Daphne. He does have an ill earned reputation. He is much more human than the stories making him out to be more of a boggart. We had a small chat and came to an understanding so there was no need to worry about me" Hadrian said crossing over to Daphne and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Besides a rather violent sneezing fit I slept well. I would hazard someone was talking about me. Lets get to breakfast once lazy bones get his imported Guichi arse down here."

"I'm offended by that Black. If you're going to use a muggle joke I prefer Prada or Versatchi" Blaise said with a drawling roll of his eyes.

"So you admit you're a diva then" Hadrian said with a smirk. Blaise gave him the finger as Daphne and Tracey snickered at the two of them. "I kid man, none of us are a cheap date. Lets get going before breakfast ends." He and Daphne led their little group out amidst curious gaze by some older students. The walk was relatively short to the Great Hall and the quartet tossed around every small thing that came to mind, primarily their thoughts on their class schedule, til they got to the packed hall.

Sitting at their house table the four began to fill their plates until owls began to fly in dropping off copies of the Daily Prophet. Silence reigned as the kids were absorbed by the headlines.

WIZARDING SAVIOR BOY-WHO-LIVED SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR!

UNKNOWN RELATIVE OF WIZARDING SAVIOR SORTED TO SLYTHERIN: IS HE THE NEXT DARK LORD IN THE MAKING?! HOW BADLY DOOMED IS OUR FRAGILE COUNTRY? by Rita Skeeter

Hadrians eyes narrowed dangerously as the shadows around him shook violently. "Shadow." His tone was clipped as the fox appeared on the table. "Take this filth to my father." The fox yipped and nipped his hand before snatching the newspaper in his mouth before disappearing into the nearest shadow. Snatching the timetable violently from Snape he stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Forgive my betrothed professor. Look at this mornings filth rag" the venom in Daphnes tone could melt steel as several students around her flinch away "to understand why he is so angry." She took her own timetable and ran after Hadrian before he did something stupid.

Severus Snape made no outward reaction and glanced to the nearest student with a copy of the Daily Prophet and narrowed his eyes spotting the offending headline. After last night he agreed to a neutral launching point with Hadrian and had he not been told to look at the Prophet this would reflect poorly on the young would be Lord. However, the young mans anger at being declared by a, gossip rag joke, 'journalistic' press a potential Dark Lord in training he would not hold it against him. Any rational person would lose their lid at being accused of being a Dark Wizard or Witch, something Rita Skeeter just did to the whole of Wizarding Britain. If the Potters didn't do anything about this then he was certain Hadrians father Lord Black would and he was more willing to bet Harrison Black would sooner see see Skeeter dead than the goody dumb lion Potters who would push to see her in jail.

"Tell Mr. Black I wish to speak to him after classes are done tonight and to bring that fox with him." Snape turned and continued to hand out timetables to the other Slytherins with a noticeably darker expression.

-In Diagon Alley-

Rose laughed as she chased her uncle around a small park in Diagon Alley until she ran straight into his back. He was standing ramrod straight and shaking with anger, a growl barely audible as the tremors in his hands worsened. Scared to speak, she had never seen her loving and fun filled uncle so upset besides at her parents, she chanced a peek around his side. Her eyes darkened seeing the headline and picture of her beloved big brother Hadrian sitting with the sorting hat on his head on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Her magic whipped out violently using her uncontrolled anger as a catalyst and snapped a tree in half collapsing it, the only thing reaching the ground was sawdust as her magic ground the wood as it snapped the tree. "Prophet. Head Editor. Now Uncle." Her voice, usually cheerful and light around her beloved uncle, was a dark nasty imitation of itself as an unsettling, borderline sadistic really, smile stretched her lips.

"You read my mind my darling niece. Shadow, go rest with your sister" Harrison said as his own lips pulled into a predatory smirk. Oh Rita Skeeter may get away with writing what she wants about a lot of people but she would learn her betters and not to fuck with them, one way or another. "Hold onto my arm tight and don't let go." Once he was cetain Rose had a secure enough grip they were gone, an unsettling echo of dark laughter floating in the space they previously occupied.


	9. Learning who you can count on

The first week of classes at Hogwarts passed in a blur for Hadrian until Tracey shoved the Saturday edition of the Daily Prophet in his face. "Good morning to you too Tracey. I slept well, how about you? Now that the pleasantries are out of the way why are you shoving this gossip rag in my face?" he asked with a drawl and dry scowl as he threw on the table.

"Look at the headline genius" Tracey said rolling her eyes. She turned her head sideways and shoved Hadrian over a bit meeting Daphnes eyes. "You sure hes smart Daph? Seems he doesn't remember how fo read."

Daphne snorted silently at the sarcasm dripping off her friends words. "Neither of us have paid attention to that gossip rag all week after they trashed him for being the next dark lord in the makings. The fact you have surprises and minorly disapppoints me. The Prophet entirely lies about everything, spins it into a sensationalist media circus for profit and..."

"Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeters corpse was found hung by the neck in Diagon Alley last night" Hadrian said cutting Daphne off. "In addition to her asphyxiation due to being hung there is evidence of her throat and wrists being slashed with dark magic, the pieces of her wand found on the ground beneath her lifeless body." His lips pulled into a grimace looking at the moving picture accompanying the headline as Aurors carried the body of the reporter away, a white sheet covering the wounds though the red splatter was indicative enough of how severe they were by how dark the stains were. "Tracey, how reliable is... Jonas Vulcan reporter?" he asked glancing toward their friend ignoring Daphnes look of disbelief as she snatched the paper from his hands

"Very. My mum and him were in the same year here during their Hogwarts time. Before the school let the club die he ran the newspaper club and he made it a point to triple check his facts for accuracy before they put out their monthly edition of all the school events that were going on. He didn't do as well as my mum did scholastically and managed enough OWLs and NEWTs that he barely managed to land his job at the Prophet. Unlike the other reporters who feed into hyping their stories he carried his tendency of checking his facts over to the Prophet. Needless to say its made him unpopular and shoved back in the lesser pages" she said.

"The question is who killed her and why" Daphne said with a scowl as she quickly read through the article. "You don't think that.."

"Doubtful. We may have joked about it but even he isn't that reckless or stupid. A title only protects you so much. Plus mum and Rose would kill him for doing so. Without them that is" Hadrian said with a scowl of his own. This was not what he needed but his hands were clean, his families hands were clean to the best of his knowledge and he was free of the sensationalist pest. "Much more than that, House Black has not used murder to silence problem makers for over four hundred years despite inbred 'Light' minded families believing us 'Dark' or 'Grey' labelled families using nefarious means as an automatic reflex to deal with problems."

"What is it you three doves are blathering about? You two" Blaise pointed between Hadrian and Daphne as he sat opposite the pair "look like you swallowed a lemon."

"Rita Skeeter was murdered last night" Daphne said handing the italian boy the prophet. "No one knows who did it but it looks personal. Slashed throat and wrists with suspected dark magic as well as hung from the highest branch of an ancient oak in Diagon Alley."

"Ok but doesn't explain our resident leader saying something about his family not murdering their problem causers for over four centuries" Blaise said as he skimmed the article with little interest. "Good on whoever got rid of her though. That woman destroyed whole families lives and careers for the smallest of reasons if she could spin it to paint them as evil in one form or another."

"Tell you about it later in the common room. Too many ears around" Hadrian said as he motioned to the massive crowd of kids entering the Great Hall. Idle chatter flowed between their little group as Susan and Hannah joined them comparing notes with Tracey regarding pet projects they'd begun to work on outside of their introductory course work.

"Hadrian you think your dad would lend us a book on runes and an intro book to arithmancy? Between us and you we should be able to plot out the bare basics at least of what we want to do" Hannah asked as Susan poked her in the ribs while shooting said girl a dirty look.

"Eh, he might but I'd be on the safer side of things and wait for the Yule holidays. Mums no spellweaver but she knows her way around a runic array and an arithmancy equation" Hadrian said shrugging his shoulder. "I'll send him an owl anyway and ask but you two should ask your families too. I mean Amelia your aunt heads the DMLE with a NEWT in ancient runes and Susan your mom is a genius when it comes to structuring raw magic for intent. Which reminds me" his head turned on a swivel toward Blaise "you owe me twenty galleons."

"Sod off mate, I so do not owe you anything. You said it would take a month at least for Skeeter to take her comeuppance with the lives shes destroyed this week. Its been less than a week" Blaise said giving Hadrian the finger with a smirk. "Incompetent Potter incoming surrounded by Weasley and bushy haired female flunky."

Hadrian scowled darkly at the last bit. "Chances of him actually trying to talk to someone else" he said turning his glance to Susan.

"None."

"Brother, a moment alone if I may" James asked shuffling in place under the scrutinizing looks of the whole Slytherin student body. He didnt want to do this but nnnnoooo his mother had begged of him to do it. 'For the good of our family' had been her exact reasoning in the letter he got last night.

"I haven't been referred to as your brother since James and Lily gave me away to uncle Harrison" Hadrian said schooling his scowl into a blank neutral expression before he looked to James Jr. "I have no brother who has acknowledged me as long as his ego has been stroked despite his incompetence with even the simplest of magics. I have two sisters who acknowledge me. Now I ask you James Charlus Potter Jr, what do you want and I suggest you spit it out. I despise having my time wasted for no reason and that is precisely what you are doing right now."

James squirmed in place as the bushy haired girl that tagged along with his mate ron, Herpes or whatever her name; he really wasn't paying attention to the muggleborn when she introduced herself, looked miffed. "That is rather rude. Hes obviously got something important to say if hes come all the way over to you slippery snakes. More than that hes your brother and you shou-"

Hadrian sighed and held up a hand rather rudely cutting the girls rant off. "I don't care what he has to say or whose behalf it is on. James is a glory hound with a very small aptitude of magic he can do without it blowing up in his face yet hes hailed as being the vanquisher of Voldemort, a man who in his prime of dark magic eleven years ago could face the headmasters 'Light' magic and probably force a draw. Be logical. You and your fellow first year lions share all classes with him, his ineptitude should be best known to you all" he said as his eyes darkened, the size of his slit pupils changing between the shadows dancing around him.

James eyes narrowed dangerously as he clenched his fists. "I've had it... I don't understand why mother even wants you back in the family!" he snarled darkly. "You're an embarrassment as a Potter for being in this shame of a house!"

Hadrian smirked rather cruelly and leaned forward toward his twitching blood brother. "Do I make you mad James? Mad that by law of the ministry set over two hundred years ago I was made heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter because I was born first? Mad because I excel at every form of magic I work so hard to control? Or perhaps" his cruel smirk became darker as his fang like canines became more pronounced "unlike yourself who had to rely on your legend to make friends I gathered mine without needing such a crutch. That I didn't need that crutch to land a betrothed who loves me with every bit of her heart and would die for me in a heartbeat as I would for her no questions asked or hesitation in my actions. Piss off James. Tell Lily Cathrine Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter senior I told them to piss off too. I have a mother and father who acknowledge me fully without reservation, not only when its convenient."

Daphnes eyes were slightly wide during the spat and was surprised at the vicious precision of Hadrians words. She knew he didn't mince words but god damn was that harsh even for him. James looked ready to burst a blood vessel as his eyes became a dark green borderline black. In the space it took her to blink she found James' wand at her throat, in that same space Hadrian had seen what the younger Potter was going to do and had his wand as well as the breakfast knife aimed at the corrotid artery of the boy as their friends, as well as every Slytherin student around them, drew wands in a flash on James plus his entourage.

"One muscle twitch and I will kill you James. Your murder would be ruled justifiable homicide and you would bring great shame on the House of Potter. I can see the headlines now, can't you? 'Secondary Heir of House Potter killed for Attempted Murder'. All these witnesses too, no class or thought. No wonder you're in Gryffindor, stupid lions don't think before they charge into a death trap full of snakes ready to defend their own. Now leave before you become a corpse on the floor" Hadrian snarled.

James pulled back and fled with his entourage.

Hadrian checked Daphne over for a moment before he turned his head and bowed his head greatfully to the other students who drew their wands in Daphnes defense. "Thank you all for coming to my betrothed defense. On behalf of House Black we owe you all a debt" he said.

"No you don't. Like you said mate, we defend our own brother" one of the boys said offering Hadrian a grin.

Hadrians eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he smiled a tiny bit. "Thank you... brothers and sisters" he said relaxing slightly as the boys and girls returned it back at him.

"Blood don't make family. As long as we're here we got your back Black."

"Hadrian, my family calls me Hadrian."


	10. For whom the bell tolls pt 1

Despite the rest of his Saturday having been pleasant Sunday was a nightmare. The tragedy of it all, it was one singular cause that that made the entire morning so far a nightmare and caused him to be in his current sour mood. Sitting in the headmasters office he listened to Dumbledore talk about 'family forgiveness' and other such non-sense was giving him a headache as James and Lily sat beside James Jr with dark looks aimed at their youngest son.

"Headmaster, I'm going to respectfully have to ask you to shut the bloody hell up. Neither you nor any faculty member, I can excuse my head of house since it would look down on him as house favortism, did anything to stop your rogue dumb lion from threatening another students life; the life of my betrothed. It took myself, our mutual friends and half of Slytherin house drawing our wands and my breakfast knife with the threat to kill him myself to scare him off with his entourage. No governing body would have prosecuted me for killing him. Not the ICW, not the Wizengamot and certainly not the British Ministry. Do you know why?" he asked with a narrow glare. On either side of Hadrian his parents, Harrison and Athena Janette Black, each laid a hand on his arm to try calming him down.

"Calm paidi mou" Athena said squeezing gently. Unlike all the other fair skinned people in the room she was radically different in appearance. Sun kissed and healthily bronzed skin was in direct contrast to her charcoal grey and waist length silver hair neatly kept in a braided ponytail.

Hadrians eyes turned to Athena and forced himself to draw a breath. His mother was right in her unspoken order, wasting the energy to lose control was pointless. "Apologies mítera" he said closing his eyes as a quick tightening of his occlumens shields reigned his emotions under control. "As I was saying, James Charlus Potter Jr committed multiple violations of British magical law as well violations of the laws set forth from the founding of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." He paused for affect as James junior gulped audibly. "He threatened the life of the heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass by having his wand at her throat. As she is my betrothed, he also threatened the life of the future Lady Potter-Black, a fact that she is already acknowledged as by the British Ministry in the Book of Bonds" he said.

Harrison saw the pissant younger Potter pale terribly. He felt no pity for the boy, he'd made his bed, now he would have to lay in it and face the consequences unless his brother James would bow to his sons wishes to avoid such a blowout.

"Now Harry my boy, surely you-"

"You shall address me as heir Potter-Black headmaster. Remember your place Lord of Minor Magical House Dumbledore and precisely where you sit in the foodchain of those presently in this room" Hadrian said cutting off the older wizard. The look on the old mans face made him smirk internally since he had quite the sour look on his expression. "I talked it over with Daphne, her parents and of course my own parents and we feel we have reached an acceptable punishnent."

"What would that be?" Lily asked cautiously. She didn't like this situation since James Jr made it spiral out of control. He was supposed to talk to Hadrian only, not threaten the life of another student! Let alone the future Lady of the house!

"In accordance with the laws set forth for our bloodline, those guilty of treasonous actions against our own are to have their wands snapped and magic permanently blocked. I would be happy with that. Normally." The look of abject horror on Lilys face made him cackle internally. It felt nice to hold all the cards for once considering. "However, my other half and my parents made a point that that would far too cruel. So I will settle for having his magic sealed and blasted off the family tree disinheriting him permanently from all Potter family assets only giving him enough to survive on his own til what would have been his maturity where he can work on his own to support himself."

"You'd turn your brother into a squib and disinherit him!"

"Would you rather your youngest son dead James? House Black could just as easily demand his life for threatening the life of the future Lady Black?" Athena asked with a growl. "The life of our soon to be daughter-in-law matters far more in our opinion than the brat your youngest son has turned out to be."

"Har- Heir Potter-Black, surely you can think of a better way to even the board. Death or being made a squib is far too harsh for heat of the moment actio-"

"I told you to remember your place Lord of Minor Magical House Dumbledore. Now I will force you to" Hadrian said as his brow twitched violently in annoyance, the notice-me-not charm on his left hand containing his Lord rings for the founders bloodlines slipped enough to reveal his Gryffindor Lordship ring. "As the recognized Lord Gryffindor and only current Founders descendant recognized by blood or magic I forbid you to speak unless spoken to directly until this meeting is over. This is my castle Albus, you just had the luxury of using it while no descendant claimed their rule of it" he said with a lip curling sneer. "That changes today. Until my brother and sisters Lords and Ladies claim their rightful share of this castle it is mine and there will be changes." His eyes turned back to Lily and James who look shell shocked at the revelation. "Now James, Lily... What is your decision? Block his magic and disinherit James Charlus Potter Jr completely or shall I call a meeting of the WHOLE Potter bloodline to oust James Charlus Potter senior over failure to mete out his duties as Lord Potter?"

James senior cursed mentally as he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't drag his feet since Hadrian was right. Killing James Jr could be carried out and no law governing body could charge Hadrian since his crimes were severe enough and there were more than enough witnesses. However the thought of forcing his youngest son to be made a squib and disinherited completely made him sick. His thoughts were broken as the sounds of a shout and snap broke his thought process. His eyes went wide seeing the two halves of youngest sons wand in his wives hands.

"Be lucky your brother, uncle and the Greengrass family is letting you live. If he was more like your uncle Harrison in his youth during his Hit Wizard days you would already be dead and we'd be claiming your body" Lily said with a heartless emerald glare. "I'll perform the block myself."

"No you won't" Athena spoke up before Harrison could. "My son doesn't trust you or your husband so we don't trust you to create temporary blocks. House Black will hire the warders to block James Jrs magic. House Potter has proven it cannot be trusted when it comes you two or your son. The best goblin warders from Gringotts shall perform the block since their wards are far stronger than any wizard wards short of soul fueled wards used by necromancers."

Hadrian looked to Athena and gave her a silent appraising look. The only one to outright react to the snapping of James Jr wand was the pissant himself. Snapping a wand, particularly when it was family snapping it, was a finality that was grimmer than the darkest grim omen. "I agree with mítera."

"James Charlus Potter Jr shall be disinherited with solely enough to support himself until what would have been his magical maturity. His name shall be blasted off the family tree" James senior said forcing the words out like poison from his veins.

"Its settled then. We will have the goblins perform the block in one weeks time. Until such time James Charlus Potter Jr shall be confined to the prisoners cells under the castle accessible only to the Lords and Ladies of the castle" Hadrian said with a far too happy tiny smirk. Before James Jr could utter a word or make a run for the fireplace three Hogwarts house elves tackled him to the floor. "If you elves could be so kind, take him to the prisoner cells built by my ancestors and lock him up in the least comfortable one" he said flashing ruby ring at them.

"Right away Master Gryffindor!" the elves squeaked and disappeared with a struggling James Jr in their grasp.

"Now do you have anything you want to add headmaster? Do choose your words carefully though, I possess the power to completely and utterly remove you from your position here. You mean nothing to me, your board of governor puppets mean nothing to me and I can remove them too so none of you can ever set foot in Hogwarts again. I should also mention one thing" Hadrian snapped his fingers twice and stretched his arm out before Fawkes appeared on his arm "not even Fawkes would be able to help you since Fawkes is loyal to the school and those of the Founders blood."

Dumbledore was seething internally as he held his tongue to keep in every curse. James Jr was going to be made a squib, he was effectively stripped of all power, Fawkes turned feather on him and it was all due to Hadrian James Potter-Black! He was Albus Dumbledore for Merlins sake! The world danced to his tune for the Greater Good! Finding an idea he smirked mentally. If Hadrian wanted to play with fire he'd be happy to return the shot. "Nothing at all."

"Good. Mítera, Patera hire the goblin warders and send me warning the night before so I can prepare the castles ritual room to block James Jrs core" Hadrian said glancing between his parents who nodded. "Oh, give my sisters a hug and a kiss from me. I don't need Rose or Angel to strangle me when the Yule holidays come up."

"They wouldn't strangle you yíos. Beat you up and maybe bruise you some but not strangle you. After all, you know Rose loves it when you read to her at night."

"We're still here you know" Lily said not sure what to feel or think. They just condemned one son to a death of sorts while the other casually talked to Harrison and his wife about Rose and the womans daughter strangling him.

"Then leave" Hadrian, Harrison and Athena all said in a bored flat tone all at once.

"Thats probably the best option Lily love" James said herding his wife toward the fireplace.

"Oh and brother" Harrison looked to the pair "don't try to take recourse on Hadrian through Rose. Neither myself or my wife Athena will save you from our sons wrath. Rose will live through whatever he does but you two won't."

Mítera/Patera/yíos- mother/father/son ; paidi mou-my child in greek

HOLD REVIEWS UNTIL PT 2


	11. For whom the bell tolls pt 2

Hadrian watched James and Lily leave through the floo before a cough caught his attention. His head as well as his mother and fathers swivelled to look at Dumbledore. "Have something to say Dumbledore?" he asked with a scowl. "Try another use of Legimency on me like you just did, I dare you. Its already illegal to use on a minor but to use it on the heir of an Ancient and Noble House will see you not only stripped of all your titles but tossed into Azkaban for a mandatory life sentence or put to death by The Kiss."

Athenas eyes were dangerously dark as midnight black feathers and claws began to erupt from her person. She could tolerate a lot since she had long dealt with the stigma of being a Veela but a direct attack on her children she would not let stand. "Dumbledore, do you know what happens when a Veelas child is put in danger in any way shape or form?" she asked with an entirely vicious yet too sweet smile. Her eyes lightened to a crystal blue with a white cross in the center of her pupils before her attention was snatched over to her husband smacking the back of her hand lightly.

"Leave it darling. We'll bring the charge before the Yule session of the Wizengamot. We've taught our boy how to prove Legimency attacks without revealing his occlumens shielding remember" Harrison said with an entirely too calm and casual expression.

The elder wizard scowled mentally. "Making accusations like that heir Potter-Black, unsubstantiated claims at that, is just shy of political suicide" he said steepling his fingers. Dumbledore was confident it could not he proved, Legimency was an instantaneous magic if it was passively done and prolonged but stripped from the victims mind if it the caster was searching for something. There was no way to prove his probe to see how strong the boys defenses were, the fact he was detected and tossed from Hadrians mind was worrying.

"Really now? I didn't know that oh sage one" Hadrian said scowling and rolling his eyes. "You know the great thing about Occlumency? Its one of the greater magics that doesn't quite get its due acknowledgement with how difficult it is for new learners. But I digress, it allows for one to trap invading magic for criminal prosecution." His lips twitched into a grin. "Like the shard of Voldemort that had been trapped in my head."

"The shard of the soul your prized student lost in his murder of the Order gopher you sent to guard the cottage at Godrics Hollow. Nasty little thing they are. Horcruxes that is" Harrison said noting Dumbledore surprise. "Oh, you thought we wouldn't know? My son had nightmares reliving Tom Marvolo Riddles memories of the ophanage. The isolation, the abuse he never told anyone about- not even you his mentor."

"And then we hit a gold mine of information. Magicks lost to time. Locations of tomes he found and sequestered away to places unknown to all but him" Athena said picking up where Harrison left off. "Soul magic, black white and grey in nature, as well as lost elemental tomes partially intact and what I personally find to be the most valuable of them all- Geomancy, magicks able to change the very earth under your feet."

"But there were problems with those memories Dumb-as-a-door" Hadrian said raising his hand to silence his mother as the feathers finally began to recede. "Memories of incriminating... evidence. Letters between you and Grindewald arguing semantics about dominating muggles to 'show them their betters For The Greater Good'. Tell us, is that where you got your little verbal tick, The Greater Good. No matter, I'm sure its irrelevant now." He idly saw the elder wizard begin to shake with what he could only guess was rage. "That is since you'll be in Azkaban with your magic blocked from ever being used again or dead by Dementors by the end of Yule. Assaulting the heir of an Ancient and Noble House with Legimency, abusing your power as headmaster of this school for almost half a century, crippling generations of children so they would be weak sheep that grew up looking to you like Merlin himself rose from the dead like the mundane messiah Jesus."

Albus saw red as the trio of Blacks continued to speak. How dare they speak like this to him! He was Albus Dumbledore, Master of the Light and the second coming of Merlin! They should be thankful he let them in HIS, in his deluded mind, domain to begin with. He began to draw his wand only for a cutting curse to sever the yew wand into pieces running his blood cold, two wands colored black at the tips as a Black family magic of the bludgeoning curse was aimed for his chest. The sparks of the elder wand, the wand fashioned by death itself, sputtered pitiful sparks before a stream of golden light flowed to Hadrian and engulfed him.

"Mítera, call the Aurors here and get this filth out of my castle. Not only do I want him charged with the illegal use of Legimemcy on my person but I'm sure the head of the DMLE would LOVE to hear how the supposed scion of the 'Light' attempted to kill the Heads and Heir of House black" Hadrian said with a snarl. The grin he got from Athena revealing harpy like shark teeth made him shudder mentally since that look actually scared him to the core. He loved his mother to death but when the vicious animal side of her Veela self came out to play when defending him, Rose, Angel or his dad he couldn't help fearing what she was capable of. As the Aurors dragged a kicking and screaming Dumbledore out in magic blocking manacles the young man collapsed in his chair calling the Hogwarts head elf.

"Master Gryffindor called Kipsy" the female elf said in a squeaky voice.

"Kipsy we need you to get the deputy headmistress Minevera McGonagall. There is much to inform her of" Harrison said ruffling Hadrians hair lightly noting his sons exhaustion. Whatever magic had flowed into his son exhausted him.

"Its alright Kipsy, hes my father and he is right. Please do as he has asked" Hadrian said noticing the elf hesitate. Once the elf popped off he yawned curling up in the chair after transfiguting it to be more comfy. "You explain it to her. I don't know what happened for that magic to flow into me but something tells me my dreams will have answers. Now I'm napping." As Kipsy returned in a pop with the new Headmistress and his parents filled her in on the pertinent information, the living portraits of headmasters and headmistresses supporting with their input, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Within his dream Hadrian was treated to a rather shocking conversation. Discounting the situation with Dumbledore and the rather effective, not to mention instinctual Salazar noted with a hint of pride, use of the cutting curse to destroy the black wand it was the woman in gold that had stole his breath thought it wasn't her looks that left him breathless. Oh no, despite her looks being breath taking by most standards it was her story that made it hard to breathe. In short she had spun him a tale of being the embodiment of the fragment of Deaths power that ruled the Elder Wand. His disbelief, evident on his face, was put into question as the golden robed woman broke one of the core magical laws within his mind using his own magic.

"So my new master" the woman smirked, pleased at Hadrians reaction "treat me well. By the by" she did a slow twirl ignoring the other transparent figures looking on in amusement "its so much more freeing to be split between two wands instead of one. That pencil dick stub of a joke I was stuck in before was so stuffy and I could hardly breathe."

"As amusing as this is, there was another reason we summoned you so soon for another talk." Helga Hufflepuff looked positively mischievous as she wrang her hands behind herself in an attempt to look 'innocent'.

"That would be what precisely" Hadrian asked slipping into business mode as he called it.

"Your future lovelife and our bloodlines."


	12. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ

So periodically I put out a FAQ authors note on my stories and considering the pms I've gotten about this story so far I figured its about time I did one for this one.

Point number one that has been brought up is my removal of Dumbledore and James Jr so very early on in the story. First of all, James Jr was never going to be a big part of the story but his removal, as well as Dumbledores, is NOT permanent. Dumbledore is a master liar and manipulator. Even with the evidence against Albus knows he has enough votes in his power block in the Wizengamot to keep him from being Kissed and at most spend a few years in Azkaban. He will make an appearance later on but not in the manner I think most will believe him to.

Second point of contention here is how everyone who jas pm'ed me has asked if at any point in my plot if there will be canon compliant events. Yes, yes there will be. Hadrian will take part in choice key events but which ones they are I will leave you to ponder.

Third point of contention that really sticks in my craw is some people complaining about Hadrians skill with magic. This is an AU universe where despite being thrown away by James and Lily for the wrong child he landed in a family that not only adopted him as their own in blood and magic but also trained him to harness it. Not much given, some basic family magics and first year cirriculumn but thats it. His natural skill with conjuration, particularly daggers he is fond of conjuring when annoyed or his family is threatened in any form, is the result of his unlce/blood adopted father Harrison adopting him; it'll be seen later on but Harrison is a near master conjurer without peer except for Minerve McGonagall and Filius Flitwick.

Fourth point and most amusing question I receive most commonly- whats up with Hadrians eyes? A lot of people are speculating creature inheritance related to his being Salazar Slytherins heir and I will say this on the subject: mums the word. There is creature inheritance but EXACTLY WHO its from and EXACTLY WHAT CREATURE INHERITANCE it is I'm going to be leaving you all to go mad over til I feel its the right time reveal that tidbit.

Fifth bone to pick, there is a greater overarching villain than voldemort so dont think that the story will end after the seventh year battle. Its not going to be obvious who the villian is at first but he or she will be a thorn in the side starting from roughly year three onwards. Hadrian will be chasing a villian, destroying voldemort and his horcruxes along the way, that poses a bigger threat to the magical world as a whole-not just magical britain- and may potentially be the cause of his death. The only hint of who the villain I give you all is they are an enemy as old as the Most Ancient and Most Esteemed House of Nightshade.

Sixth point, its a far less frequently asked question but one I've seen a few times come up- 'The title of the story has as a drawing point 'Rebirth of Shadow Magic' in the name so wheres the Shadow Magic?!' The simple answer to that, Hadrians experimenting with it since the only reference he has for it is a journal from the last head of House Nightshade when he visited Gringotts. He used a little bit of shadow magic unconsciously during the conflict moment with James Jr in the Great Hall where he threatened Daphne but until he gets a greater grasp of it shadow magic will not make a big appearance until year two of Hogwarts.

Last point of my little rant I promise, many of you have asked if I've done some consideratioj on making it a harem like I said I'd initially think about and the answer is I have. Considering most of the stories where Harry has multiple Lordships and has to take on multiple wives I've decided on taking that and tweaking slightly. Instead of using it as a harem idea I'm going for a more archaic idea that you'd see more in place of a Salem witch museum- a coven. I read a story recently, cant remember the name for the life of me, where he had a coven of wives. That got me thinking since the story approached the idea of a coven differently from others who tried the idea and I believe I know who will make up four of the six witches in the coven. Two witches bound by contract as honor debts owed by Helga Hufflepuff passed on to their descendants. One witch who was once apprenticed to Rowena and seen as a daughter to her given a contract to wed their families together to make it official, the only surviving blood of the current generation passed to her. One witch bound by a life debt owed to her ancestor from Salazar Slytherin and carried out with love by the living oldest heiress. NOW IS WHERE YOU ALL COME IN. The Houses of Gryffindor and Nightshade need a Lady. For this I leave you to either submit a detailed OC sheet-name, age, personality, history, any magics she will excel at by story end, does her family before marriage have any family magicks she will pass to her children, family tree if you're so inclined etc etc- or make a suggestion of character WITH justification why. My only restriction when it comes to Lady Gryffindor ideas if you suggest a canon female character- they have to be 'Light or Grey' in faction terms AND NOT Ginny or Hermoine. For Lady Nightshade try to find a 'Grey or Dark witch(not death eater dark)'.

Ta ta loves


	13. Revelations

"-ian. Hadrian!" Daphne was far from amused or happy with how spacy her fiancé was ever since he had walked into the Great Hall after his rude morning awakening and being dragged to Dumbledores office. "Talk to me. Its not like you to space out like Lu-"

"Luna. I know" Hadrian said trying not to scowl. He had nothing against the blonde girl in question but the conversation that permeated his dream and the bombshell dropped on him still hadn't completely settled. If he was honest with himself he was certain he was a dead man walking from the moment he woke up, rather rudely being shaken by his mother, and told he had to give his accounts of events to McGonagall. His answers were the same as his parents detailing the meeting with James senior and Lily, the action he decided on for James Jr before ordering castle elves to take the boy to the prisoner dungeon using his lords authority and ended on what led to Dumbledore attempting to attack him and his parents. After being let go he had allowed his body to go on autopilot to carry him to the Great Hall to eat.

Daphne pouted at the tone Hadrian used and the fact he had yet to look at her. Something serious was bothering him if he didn't try to look at or even so little as even give her a kiss on the cheek. "Talk to me love" she said quietly as she slid into his side and nuzzled his cheek. The tenseness in his muscles bothered her greatly and made her want to kill whoever or whatever caused.

"Gather Susan and Hannah after breakfast. Meet me in the hallway on the seventh floor by the tapestry where Barnabus the Barmy is trying to teach trolls to dance ballet. I need to figure out how to say it without upsetting anyone" Hadrian said with a momentary sideglance to meet Daphnes worried blue crystal blue eyes. He detested being the cause of her worry but if he was going to potentially be beaten within an inch of his life for what he was being forced into he wanted to carefully put it so that he made certain this was all because of his Lordships and NOT becasue he felt he was entitled to it. He leaned over and pecked her lips gently, the kiss barely a ghost of contact before he pulled back. "If you girls can't find the tapestry call for the house elf named Kipsy. Shes the head elf for the castle and ask her to bring you all to me. If she gives you trouble tell her that" he kneaded the bridge of his nose with a silent sigh "Master Gryffindor asked you to. Yes, I had to reveal part of it. Yes, McGonagall knows now. No, it is not what I need to talk to you Hannah and Susan about as a group. Just.. please get them after breakfast and meet me by the tapestry." He pecked the witches lips lightly once more though he gave her the chance to return it this time before snatching a jam covered slice of toast from his plate and disappearing.

The frown painted across Daphnes lips could peel paint as she watched him leave. If what he wanted to talk about was not because of being put in a situation to reveal in part one of his lordships then what was bothering Hadrian so? He never kept secrets from her and neither her from him so what was it? Just trying to speculate was driving her mad!

"What crawled in your craw and died?" Susan asked with a perplexed expression as she and Hannah plopped down on either side of the blonde Slytherin witch. She gave Hannah a dirty look for the jab and remark that the crass observation was not necessary.

"Hadrian did. Whatever is currently bothering him right now to be exact" Daphne said glancing between her friends. "I hope you two don't have plans for after breakfast. I'm kidnapping you both at his request. Whatever is bothering him involves us."

"Us as in who precisely?" Hannah asked fixing a mug of tea.

"All three of us twit" Daphne said punching her friends shoulder.

Susan gave a mock shudder before snorting in a very unladylke manner. "So violent Daph. If we didn't know better we'd assume you assume you a Weasley ashamed of your family and tried changing yourself entirely to disassociate yourself from them" she said cutting into a cinnamon roll.

The dirty look in her eyes pierced the redhead making her stop for a moment. "Susie Q, do you value being alive?" she asked a little too sweetly. The rapid nod made her lips pull into a tiny smirk. "Then shut up and don't leave this table when we finish. I for one intend to find out whats bothering my beloved and if that involves dragging you two kicking and screaming behind me I will."

Susan and Hannah shivered choosing wisely not to speak. A scary Daphne was not nice or merciful. Even though they had only seen that side of their friend once, when Daphnes little sicker was deathly ill and she hadn't slept in nearly four days leading to her snapping at everyone but Hadrian with the most hateful words she could conjure, they knew better than drive her to be that monster trapped in their friends chest. Once they all finished the trio of girls left, well more so the pair followed closely behind Daphne as she stalked out of the Great Hall.

After nearly twenty minutes of fruitless search Daphnes patience was thinning fast. "KIPSY!"

The elf appeared startled after the crack. "Someone called Kipsy" she squeaked

"I need you to bring us to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance ballet. Myself and the two ladies behind me have an appointment with my betrothed that you call Master Gryffindor" Daphne said in a huff. "These damn corridors are not co-operating and I'd rather not keep my beloved waiting. You wouldn't want to disappoint the master of the castle by keeping him waiting for his anticipated guests would you Kipsy?" she asked. It was a low blow since she had a healthy respect for house elves but her thin patience was in control, not her rational mind.

Kipsys eyes widened and shook her head furiously. Bunching the witches close so they were touching she apperated them to the tapestry where Hadrian was waiting across from it.

"Thank you for helping them get here Kipsy. You may have the rest of the day to do as you wish. I will not have you house elves working yourselves to death for mostly ungrateful children who cannot appreciate your efforts" Hadrian said noting the trio of dazed witches regaining their bearings. Soon enough he quickly paced and a door appeared stunning the girls as it opened a cozy study with a roaring fire in the fireplace. "Enter, sit. You'll want to when you hear this."

Daphne pushed Hannah and Susan forward not giving the girls a chance. "Spill it. Now" she said slamming the door shut behind them.

"Let me preface this by saying what I'm about to say is not out of me feeling entitled but talks with magical impressions of the founders visiting my dreams and telling me these things" Hadrian said sitting on the corner of the study desk. He saw the girls intrigued looks and continued on. "As the Lord of the Founders bloodlines I have to bring them back into the world. This means multiple wives."

Daphnes eyes narrowed dangerously. She knew some Lords with multiple titles would need a wife for each title or Noble House they led but had hoped against hope Hadrian wouldn't be bound by it.

"How do we fit in it?" Hannah asked pointing between the three women in the room.

"Before the Ancient and Noble House system was born the magical world was divided into clans. Because of circumstance, each of the Founders was put in a position where marriage contracts were made to honor their circumstance" Hadrian said slowly. As understanding dawned on them he grimaced. "Salazar Slytherin was indebted to then Clan Leader Greengrass as a brother in arms who saved his life. As we are already betrothed Daphne, you will become Lady Potter-Black-Greengrass-Slytherin." He saw the blonde witches eyes widen in surprise. "Susan, Hannah- you two are the direct descendants to two friends who were left an honor debt when they saved Helga Hufflepuffs life in her youth. As Lord Hufflepuff I have to honor the contracts and you two will have to as well hence becoming Ladies Bones-Hufflepuff and Abbott-Hufflepuff respectively."

"What about the other two?" Hannah asked snapping out her shocked stupor first.

"Rowena had an apprentice who she viewed as family so a contract was drawn up. The blood remains alive today in someone we all know, Luna Lovegood." Hadrian looked to the fireplace scowling deply. "As for Godric, the family he owed is extinct but I am still expected none-the-less to find a wife to bring his line back so long as she is not 'Dark'. He claims it would interfere and make the children learning Gryffindor family magic nearly impossible with the conflicting nature of the magics" he said. "I can understand if you two" he absently waved at Susan and Hannah "are angry with me for stripping your choice from you and if you're upset with me Daph since you don't share me well."

"It could be worse." Daphne saw the three whip their heads around in shock. "Hannah, Susan and Luna are our friends. They all care about you and if they come to care for you as I do then I welcome my sister wives with open arms. As long as I get you first on our wedding night" she said with a smirk at their gobsmacked expressions. "After all Hadrian dear" she sauntered over and tugged on his tie so their eyes met "I had my claws in you first."

Susan and Hannah glanced between themselves and back to their kissing friends. "I'm game to share if you are. Hadrian would never hurt us and he is a sweet guy" Hannah said.

Susan was a little hesitant to agree since she always saw open relationships involving multiple people go sideways. "But what if something goes wrong? I don't want to lose any of my dear friends over hurt feelings" she said chewing her lip nervously.

"Come here Susan." Daphnes eyes were soft as she motioned the girl closer to her and Hadrian with a finger.

"You won't lose us over hurt feelings. If you choose to be part of this happy little family that is being forced on us I promise you as well as Daph, Luna, Hannah and whoever else that we'll make it out together whole. Everyone misinterprets the Potter motto as 'Fortune favors the bold'. Its actually supposed to be 'Fortune the favors pack' and I will make sure mine stays together, my mates as happy as they can possibly be and our children spoiled but not too spoiled" Hadrian said holding his arms wide open for the girls. "Trust me." The next moment he had three girls snuggling into his chest.


	14. You are cordially invited to

Hadrian sighed in annoyance as he fended off another Gryffindor that was hounding him. Some one, who it was he did not know and it infuriated him, had somehow found he was the current Lord Gryffindor and spread it around the school like fiendfyre. 'Once it hits the rumor nothing is sacred or so the sentiment is' he thought having to literally shove the kid away. "Its a TITLE you idiot" he said trying not to snap at the downed boy who looked at him with wide eyes. "Just as any Lord or Lady of any Ancient and Noble House has their title. Just because I by happenstance happen to be Lord Gryffindor by rights doesn't mean I am your champion. Frankly, I'm disappointed in Gryffindor house here. You all by virtue of what I've seen so far are complete and utter morons that charge head first in without thinking."

Deciding to take the high road to save the kid some face Daphne covered Hadrians mouth with her hand. "Now now dear, you must give him credit for having the courtesy of at least asking to talk to you first before running off at the mouth unlike the others. This one" her eyes turned to the boy was dusting his robes off and eyeing her warily "hasn't yet asked when you're going to 'Kill the slimy snakes and lead your rightful pack' so he can't be that stupid."

Hadrian looked thoughtful for a moment and stroked his chin theatrically after removing Daphnes hand. "I do suppose you're right my beautiful cobra. He doesn't seem that stupid" he said looking the boy over with a calculating gaze making the other squirm uncomfortably. "Tell that den of dumb felines I would rather lead this den of 'slimy snakes' than a pack of stupid overgrown cats who don't appreciate the the virtue of planning or strategy. Now off with you." He made a shooing motion and off the boy went.

"How did they even find out about you being Lord Gryffindor anyway?" Blaise asked with a scowl. It had been a pain to smooth out with their house that morning before breakfast but unlike the lions the Slytherin kids at least got the point it was an inherited title and nothing more since more than half of them were magical house of varying age and title themselves. "McGonagall I understand knowing but everyone else? They shouldn't even be aware."

"Be thankful they don't know about the others or we would have no peace at all whatsoever" Hadrian said with a scowl. Just thinking back to the meeting with McGonagall and the Board of Governors after Albus' arrest was a headache. He had completely and inadvertently lost control of his emotions for a split second that disrupted the notice-me-not charm over his Lord Gryffindor ring. "I suspect it is the enchanted paintings. They are notorious gossips, even Hogwarts: A History makes note of it. I wouldn't put it past one of the more rumor prone upper years to have overheard the portraits talking about founders blood being back in the castle when my family and I met with the new Headmistress and the Board of Govenrnors when my concentration slipped with my annoyance at their questioning about what led up to Albus being arrested."

Tracey nodded her head before smirking slightly as she saw Susan and Hannah approaching. "Visitors inbound" she said with a teasing tone in her voice.

Hadrian and Daphne rolled their eyes as they each felt a kiss on the cheek before returning it. "What can we do for you lovely ladies this morning?" Daphne asked glancing to Hannah on her right and Susan on Hadrians left.

"Oh just listening to the gossip about a certain Lord Gryffindor" Susan said filling a plate for herself. "The latest juicy scoop of gossip" her eyes rolled slightly pouring a mug of tea "is hes planning a secret slaughter of the whole of Slytherin house bar a select few."

Hadrian scowled slightly at the tensing of many of his house mates. "Merlin the gossip mill needs to wind down and die. Do you guys honestly think that little of me?" he asked with a sharp look around the table. "I am more my father Lord Blacks son than I am the Lord Potters son. If I was malicious enough to plan a slaughter of any Hogwarts house, and I am far from malicious enough just ask Daphne, it would be the dumb lions for repeatedly asking me when I was going to kill you all to be their leader. You all stood up for Daphne when my blood brother threatened her and I called you my family in thanks, do you really think I would betray that?" he asked.

"Don't think too badly of them Black. Most of the upper years are paranoid and on edge about everything, especially the ones the ministry and the other houses have labelled 'Dark'. The rumor mill hates our house more than the general population of the school as whole so it naturally grinds the axe edge a touch more paranoid" one of the fifth year prefects pointed out sitting beside Blaise. Noticing the two Hufflepuffs she offered a hand in greetings that the girls returned politely and introduced herself. "Don't buy the hype about us all being 'Dark wizard and witches'. We're all a lot better than the labels jammed on us" she said before making herself a plate.

"Attention everyone." The conversations in the Great Hall died down as they turned their eyes to the staff table. "Now I know most of you have been noticing the lackof Dumbledores presence and I say with a heavy heart he is no longer with us." This statement brought a mixed reaction and near overwhlelming volume of chatter from the hall as many assumed his death. "Quiet! Now as I was saying, Dumbledore was arrested for attempting to attack a student and their family." The chatter was much louder now as the whole of Gryffindor was shocked stupid. "After speaking with the student and their family with the Board of Governors it was concluded that I would take the reigns as Headmistress while the inquiry and in-depth investigation into this matter is being handled. Just to touch upon a few things while I have your attention. For far too long this school has been divided. The house system has made division when it was began to inspire friendly competition. Past Headmasters and Headmistresses have let it warp into something nasty from its humble and true purpose. I will not let that happen under my watch. From this point forward I am instituting a zero tolerance policy when it comes to harrassment and bullying. The Board of Governors and I are at our wits ends of seeing under prepared inept graduates of this fine school enter the grown up world. If you are caught harrassing, bullying or reported of such actions losing House Points will be the least of your concerns. Pending a probe into the severity you may be suspended or expelled if it is serious enough."

There was outrage on the looks of the older Gryffindors as McGonagall went on. They glared over at the Slytherins who were raising an eyebrow at the unexpected speech. They knew the slimy snakes had something to do with this!

"One last thing that I find to be necessary since some of you happen to be disbelieving of this being my own words." Minerva gave a vow on her magic that her speech had been one of her volition and nott under a confundus charm. The corresponding confetti flying out of her wand, an action that made the Slytherins chuckle, showed her being truthful. "I will not tolerate ANY form of harrassment from any house towards another from this point forward as already stated. As such I have removed myself from the Head of House position for Gryffindor to prevent bias and have appointed my replacement who shall be here in after the Yuletide break." By this time the entirety of the hall had finished dinner so McGonagall cleared the plates and summoned forth desert. "Heed my warning well. Leniency like Dumbledore gave out for every seemingly insignificant infraction shall not be found with me if you disobey the rules."

Hadrian was calmy enjoying a mouthful of pudding when he felt a ton of eyes on him all at once. Looking around he saw his friends, future wives and half of Slytherin staring at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked after swallowing his pudding. The look on his face was entirely innocent though his eyes glowed with mischief and amusement.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Susan asked digging a finger into Hadrians side.

"Me? Have something to do with that? Nooo! Why would I have something to do with McGonagall putting her foot down on a subject shes wanted to for so long now?" Hadrian asked poking the redhead back with the end of his spoon. "Maybe she was inspired by something I said when my parents and I spoke with her after meeting with the Board of Governors but I swear I directly had nothing to do with that little speech." He held his hand as the Gryffindor ring ruby shone brightly for a moment. "Lord Gryffindors honor I swear."

A lot of shoulders relaxed and fell back into their conversations. "That was anti-climatic" Hannah said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Eh, can't blame them really. Slytherin gets blamed for everything that doesn't go the way people want things to for them. Don't win the Inter-house cup? Slytherins fault. You got detention? A lot of mental gymnastics and you'll find a way to blame Slytherin for it. Especially if you're a stupid lion" the prefect who spoke earlier said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, enough school politics. Whose showing up to the Yule ball my family is hosting?" Hadrian asked glancing between his girls and their friends. The look he got back made him snort silently as it asked if he was stupid and of course they were. Some curious stares were met but counting off his fingers to five a veritable horde of owls came flying into the Great Hall and all headed toward the Slytherin table. "Three. Two. One."

Between the gasps of surprise and some looks of shock nearly every eye at the Slytherin table was on Hadrian. The invitation dropped on the table before every Slytherin student was an RSVP for the Black Yule Ball. Oh it was a hassle to make and send that many invitations, not to mention a tedious task, but Harrison easily saw what his son had in mind when he broached the idea to him. As much as it was a goodwill gesture to give the whole Slytherin student body an extravagant night out to enjoy over their break it had a much bigger implication, networking. Different older and newer families could be valuable allies in the future so reaching out now wasn't a bad idea.

Hadrian only stood and left the hall humming to himself "Its beginning to look a lot like Christmas".


	15. Yuletide miracles

"You are positively devious you know that." The comment made Hadrian grin as he strolled the hallway leading up to the grand ballroom with his mother, father and sisters in tow. Being dressed to the nines and looking like a million galleons the family was a picture of wealth and grace. Both men wore rather dashing silver toned tuxedoes with red acromantula silk shirts and green ties, Harrisons idea, while the women wore elegant red dresses with green and silvet shawls clutched in their hands; something he recalled Lily would joke about something muggles would call The Partridge family.

"Devious yes but intelligently deviant mítera" Hadrian said with a twinkle in his eye. The chatter and laughter of their guests reached beyond the grand doors making him chuckle. "Mipsy, if you would be so kind as to give us an introduction to our guests." When the elf popped off he turned and adjusted the rose pinned on Roses dress. "Don't break any hearts tonight now. I don't want to have to scare off boys from claiming my little sister before she even enters Hogwarts. And you, don't break something else. The last thing we need is a lawsuit to spoil the holiday" he said turning his gaze to his stepsister.

"No promises little brother. If a little boy chooses to get handsy with me, well lets say he'll regret it." The smile was sweet but it would take a blind and deaf man to not notice the threat.

"If I may have everyones attention" Mipsy announced drawing attention to the ballroom door. "It is my distinct pleasure to introduce Lord and Lady Black, young master and mistress Black and Rosaline Potter." Polite clapping filled the ballroom as the group entered. The women were given looks of envy at their dresses while the young women shot Hadrian appraising looks.

"Before the festivities begin in earnest my father and I wanted to say a few words to you all. Many of you here know us personally or through my parents work. Many more of you are meeting for the first time and in the spirit of the season I say to you all Blessed Yule. This time of year is for coming together, young and old. New friends and old" Hadrian said as he took several steps into the room aware of all the eyes on him.

"It is that same spirit my son and I felt that tradition is meant to be changed, honored but changed." Harrison followed after Hadrian feeling eyes shift to him and gained a small polite smile as he stopped beside his son. "Too long we have sat in stagnation here in Britain and my son had broached changing our tradtional ball to be more than just to celebrate the Yuletide season. In this room we have many of the brightest and influencial families in magical Britain" his gaze swept the room noting some Purebloods nod their heads "and the next generation of witches and wizards with unmeasured potential. Too long has the tradition of a dynasty long past left our country in the dust of our more magically advanced counterparts."

"Which is why this ball is much more populated than years past for those who have been here before. Amongst you within the next generation stand Purebloods, half-bloods, muggle borns and first generation witch or wizards. I know what some of you may be thinking. We're mad to allow this, am I right?" Hadrian asked rhetorically. "There is a muggle philospher who once said 'An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind' and that is how we are right now. We lost one eye by the time Grindewald was dealt with and it seems we froze ourselves in time as a society ever since while other magical societies around the globe have advanced with the times." He made a sweeping motion with his hand as the candles lit. "Many of us deny muggle borns and first generations because there is so much power concentrated in the hands of so few with a conceited need to preserve their standing that we deny what those with different ideas have to offer. While you are our guests tonight we ask civility of everyone, we are people after all and not mindless animals. Mingle, talk to somebody you may have never considered before, exchange ideas or a friendly debate if you cannot agree but there will no trouble here tonight. Most importantly, enjoy yourselves. Now, with that all said let the festivities begin" Hadrian said clapping his hands twice. The orchestra, taking their cue, began to play as people began to break up into groups.

Many of Hadrians house mates looked upon him with a quizzical look as he broke off from his family and was surrounded by three girls. The most recognizable was Daphne Greengrass clothed in a beautiful saphire blue dress with accented emerald jewelry. The two girls in light pink dresses(A/N: think rose quartz kind of light pink) took a moment to recognize them as the two girls that had sat at the house table the evening their RSVP cards were delivered. "The soon to be Lady Bones and Abbott" Blaise said interrupting a bunch of boys trying to recall the girls names. "And a friendly warning chaps, don't try anything with them or Daphne. Those three are promised to Hadrian by their own choice and he doesn't take kindly to what is his attempting to be poached." He left the group of boys looking confused.

The night passed in a daze of laughter and merrymaking that far exceeded Hadrians expectations. Members of every status mixed quite well, friendly debate came up quite often, especially between the Purebloods and first generations or muggle borns, but it was all civil. If he was a man of ego he would say it all went according to plan as many of the older Purebloods were given food for thought from an outsider coming into the magical worlds point of view while at the same time they imparted their own food for thought. When dinner was called and the guests seated the conversations continued in an amicable atmosphere. By the time the last guest after hours of dancing and refreshments afterwards had left Hadrian half dead on his feet using the wall for a support as Daphne leaned into his side.

"You planned for this to happen didn't you." Daphne was pleased with the outcome of it all but looking back to the day the horde of owls dropped the invitations off now made more sense to her.

"I didn't expect it to go this well but in principal, yes I did. We have our block but you all agree with my father and I magical Britain is stagnant. I want to introduce a little anarchy to the field. Level it out to give everybody a fair shake like we envision it being so. This is my personal step one" Hadrian said with a lopsided tired grin. "I actually expected people to be far more closed minded and leave but to see not one leave was pleasantly surprising. The amount of debate and traded food for thought on all sides was... A Yuletide miracle I suppose. Some of the most influencial Pureblood familes that the sheep look to for guidance taking ideas to mull over from muggle born witches or wizards and first generations is heartening."

The blonde witch laughed softly and leaned up kissing his lips softly. "And here I thought I was the slippery one here" she said with a tease as she drew back. "I may have to punish you my Lord Slytherin for not telling your wife about your plans and not letting me help you with them." Daphnes eyes glowed with love and mischief as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Maybe you'll have to but it was worth it." Hadrian leaned back in and stole a kiss content in the moment until twin feminine coughs interrupted it. Glancing over to see Hannah and Susan looking expectantly at him he had the decency to look sheepish before leaning back towards both girls and pecked their lips lightly for a moment. While they were not ready to be as readily affectionate with him like Daphne was, they were still testing the waters after all, simple pecks were fine with them. "All in all, the night was a rousing success" he said content to soak in the presence of his girls as they rolled their eyes at his self serving pat on the back.

"Not quite yet son. There are two other guests that require your attention before the night is through" Harrison said from the door to the balcony off the ballroom. "They've been quite patiently waiting too."

Hadrian looked confused and seperated from the girls before crossing to his father. Just who could have waited til everyone else was gone to talk to him? He was quite social during the ball talking with nearly everyone, and dancing with the women who requested of him politely as was decorum, so he was approachable all night. Unless it was of House importance they could have come to him at any point. "Forgive my... Luna, I feel like a horrible friend now. I could have sworn I saw and danced with you several times tonight" he said spotting the ten year old in a nice dress sat beside her mother with a glass of champagne in hand and gave her a hug as well as a kiss on cheek in proper greeting.

"Oh you did Hadrian but between all the socializing you did tonight its quite alright" Luna said with a light breezy smile. "I was just having the most fascinating about you with Rebecca here."

Hadrians eyes moved to the other young woman said in a dress fit more for a muggle military ball than a Yule ball. If he had to guess she looked rather uncomfortable and unhappy to be there. "A conversation about me? What conversation would that be about exactly?" he asked.

"Oh thats quite silly of you to ask for the wise Lord Ravenclaw" Luna replied with a slight airy giggle at the notes of surprise in Hadrians eyes. "Peace Hadrian, my mother is a seer remember? She foresaw this coming before our births and your secret is safe with us til you are ready to reveal it." The petite blonde smiled a little seeing Hadrian relax.

"But as Lord Gryffindor I would expect a braver response. I must say I'm disappointed" Rebecca said rolling her hazel eyes.

"Well I guess I should introduce you to your sister wives then" Hadrian said rolling his eyes while making a motion to call Susan, Hannah and Daphne over. "Also just to put it out there, Rebecca was it?, surprise does not make for weakness. I do not publicize my Lordships though Hogwarts students will have the news out I'm Lord Gryffindor by the time Yule break is over and all over the prophet."

Luna let the girls introduce themselves for Rebeccas sake since she was familiar with her friends already. "Hadrian, where is Alexandra by chance?" she asked noticing the distinct lack of a fourth girl that came after the raven haired boys motion.

"Who?"

"Your Lady Nightshade."


	16. Answers and questions

Calling the conversation following the revelation of who Alexandra was enlightening was an understatement. Of course it opened a whole new can of worms with Daphne, Susan and Hannah who raged at him for not telling them he was the lord of THE OLDEST family on record for magical Britain. Lucky for Hadrian Pandora Lovegood decided to save his hide by explaining that with such a title he had to be more careful than with who knew he was the Founders bloodlines Lord. Of course even the elder seers words still got the youth glares from his wives to be, Susan Hannah and Daphne anyways while Luna looked thoughtful and Rebecca looked like she could care less.

"What can you tell us about Alexandra? If there is a contract for House Nightshade it hasn't activated or I would have been notified by Gringotts" Hadrian said conjuring chairs for him and the other girls. The looks on their face told of their curiosity as he patted Lunas hand to bring her back to reality.

"Oh, shes a beautiful girl. Most unique too" Luna said in her usual airy tone. "A protective soul that will love you as much as she will come to love us and we each other as much as we will love you. Shock white hair, eyes like quick silver, an exotic olive complexion and the quietest but sweetest voice I have ever heard." A breezy motion of her hand gestured to the other girls as she smiled sweetly at Hadrian. "And it is by no means an insult to call her a beast. Perhaps it would be more correct to call her a shapeshifter..."

"What my little Moonbeam means" Pandora interrupted kindly "is your last wife to be has both magical gifts of change. She is a metamorphmagi and animagus of the highest order" she said before sipping from her glass of champagne. "Loyal to a default, not afraid to get her hands dirty if it would mean your safety Hadrian, those of her sister wives or the many children we have foreseen you all having."

Susan, Hannah and Daphne shared a look silently as the pair of blonde seers went on. Being magically gifted to be a natural metamorphmagi or animagus was rare. To be born with both gifts, there has never been a documented case. Ever. Sure many magical scholars theorized it was possible for both gifts to live in a witch or wizard, most preferred the theory of it being a witch since something inate in a witches magic made it easier to control, and coincide but thats all it was- theory.

"But you would do well to find her and bring her into her alphas protection, thats you by the way Hadrian, since she thinks most often in animal terms though she understands several languages. Visions of her are cloudy at best but they show her in harms way. Somewhere in Diagon Alley" Luna said, her airy tone becoming grave and serious. "Threats to her person, to her magic... She is last of her line and even if there isn't a contract we know her to be your last wife. As she is family it is not just your duty but ours" her eyes met the others girls "to find her and make her safe. What trauma she has suffered neither I or my mother know but it is why she thinks in terms of animalistic senses."

Hadrian heard enough and stood as he banished his chair to pace a length of the balcony. Seers were respected because they often foresaw life altering things before they happened either letting people prepare or even rectify their course to prevent the event but never had a Seer been used in the sense to foresee anything to do with a romantic life, nothing he knew at least. "We would know her on the spot by seeing her?" he asked glancing back to the blonde mother-daughter duo whose eyes were on him.

"Without a doubt. Would you miss someone with hair so white it looked like they stuck their finger in a muggle eelektric thingy and got zapped?" Luna asked. "But you wouldn't have to even try to consciously find her. We have already foreseen you being found by her." She let that sink in for a moment. "What it is we do not know but I saw the lot of us, you too Rebecca so don't roll your eyes at me, walking Diagon Alley looking for her and next thing I see is you on the ground with her holding you down nuzzling her face into your neck and throat like a puppy happy to see her owner when they come home from work."

"It can't be that simple though." Hadrian saw the lot of raised eyebrows at him and raised his hands in defense. "No offense but visions are vague and usually show one possibility of what could be many so I mean no offense Luna or to you Mrs. Lovegood" he said.

"No no, he is right. It could be that simple or you all could have to scour every nook and cranny of Diagon Alley to find her but I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss the possibility of her being the one to find you or being unsafe. They are many sick people in our world" Pandora said with a scowl. "More so when they find someone with something they want and will do anything to get it."

Rebecca grimaced and crossed her arms under ber bust. She had come tonight with the intent to see just what kind of boy she was being forced to marry and although not entirely impressed at first glance he didn't seem so bad. "I can't speak for the people here but in the Asiatics we have a much more...modern magical society. Why is it that England is so..."

"Antiquated?" Susan suggested.

"Backwards?" Hannah offered.

"Stuck in Arthurian law instead of like everyone else?" Daphne said with a theatric haughty tone.

"All of the above. Its rather sad and pathetic really." Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "I mean some things I understand but most of the things here I don't. For crying out loud man, women are still treated as property of their husbands in the eyes of your ministerial law!"

"Blame people like Albus Dumbledore" Hadrian said as he stopped his pacing. "Muggle Germany had Hitler. Muggle Russia had Josef Stalin. Our tried dictator went by Grindelwald and after Albus Dumbledor dealt with him he was seen as the second coming of Merlin. Dumbledore took advantage of that and used his new position of power to seize control of the Wizengamot to make them his puppets to push his agenda in to law."

"Why do I feel like theres more to this you aren't telling me? I'm assuming they know" Rebecca motioned to Hannah, Susan and Daphne "and they saw what happened before it happened" she said motioning to the Seer duo as Luna gave a playful cheeky two finger wave.

"Oh, there is. Discounting the unimportant details, Dumbledore tried to attack my family and I. I destroyed his wand with a cutting curse before he fully drew his wand on us and he is currently held under the tightest security the DMLE has" Hadrian said leaning against the balcony railing. His lips fell into a grimace as he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mrs. Lovegood, with you permission I would request Luna stay here tonight with my family as our guest. You yourself are welcome to stay as well, Merlin knows we have enough empty spare guest rooms. Rebecca, that requests extends to you as well. We are to be married so that means a trip to Diagon Alley is necessary to retrieve the necessary Lady, and in Susan or Hannahs case the order to make a duplicate Lady Hufflepuff, of the House rings from Gringotts. If we are lucky we'll find Alexandra on the way but at the very least I would like to present my wives to be with their rightful rings."

Luna smiled serenely and skipped over to Hadrian. "That is quite sweet of you my Lord Ravenclaw. Or perhaps I should come up with something special just for us" she said hugging him close for a moment with her head resting on his chest.

"Well, since I didn't have to spell it out for you I suppose it couldn't hurt anything" Rebecca said keeping her seat though watched the blonde girl lean up on her tip toes to peck Hadrians cheek before skipping back over with slighlty pinkened cheeks.

"I have no objections as long as you hold off on children until you are of age and out of Hogwarts." Pandora snickered as she managed a collective blush of all the kids save Rebecca who scowled at her killing the moment.

"Mipsy." A moment later the elf from earlier appeared. "Please show Luna and her mother to a guest room before doing the same for Rebecca. They will spending the night here with us. I will show the others to their usual rooms."

"Right away young master. Take Mipsys hands and I's show you misses to your rooms" the elf squeaked. A moment and a soft crack later the three women were gone.

"You ever notice that the house elves seem to mess with you on purpose? One minute they speak perfectly and properly before falling into a poor mans illerate style of speaking improperly" Hadrian said finding it truly odd for the first time ever.

"Hadrian, you're getting off topic" Hannah said poking him hard in the side. "You never told us why Dumbledore tried to attack you and we aren't leaving this balcony til you tell us."

"Its not important though" Hadrian said trying to worm his way out but he was trapped on all three sides. "Fine! Jeez I'll tell you just give a little space here. Make a guy feel claustraphobic why don't you" he said with a weak glare. Launching into the after story of what happened when James Jr. had his wand at Daphnes throat he saw both Hufflepuffs shocked reactions, they hadn't been at breakfast that early so they missed the whole scene and this was the first they heard of Daphnes life being threatened, he rushed the story to the meeting in the former headmasters office. "I gave James and Lily an ultimatum. Lily snapped James Jrs. wand and I had three elves take him to the dungeons only those of Founders blood or magic and their spouses can enter. Where did you three think I disappeared to the night before we left for break?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You turned your own brother into a squib?" Susan asked with a measued tone.

"To be fair Hadrian and James Jr. were never brotherly to begin with in the first place. Not to mention they are diametrically opposed in every way." From the balcony doorway Harrison stood with a lit cigarette between his lips, his one bad habit out of everything. "When James and Lily abandoned Hadrian to me the boys were toddlers. They grew up and were raised differently."

Susan didn't look convinced Hadrian had beennin the right but a brief explanation of House Potter family charter set her straight. "We should get to bed. Goblins are as vain as the most obnoxious witch, just as judgemental too" she said. The others agreed and gave Hadrian a kiss goodnight before leaving him alone.


	17. Lady Nightshade makes her appearance

The following morning found a flurry of activity amidst the usual chaos of christmas morning. Cards and gifts exchanged after a hearty breakfast fit for royalty despite the protest of all the witches and wizards in the house for the elves to not overdo themselves after the ball last night but the protest went unheeded. Daphnes finger absently toyed with saphire studded animal pendant, a cobra with its hood in full release on a beautiful rose gold chain, while Susan and Hannah sported beautiful personalized sweaters of the softest yet most durable silk available courtesy of Hadrian. The older young blonde witch, a contrary thought that made sense with present company, couldn't help feeling a little spoiled as Hadrian apologized for not having a gift for either Lovegood woman or Rebecca. The multi-shaded blonde hair witch, Rebecca, waved it off saying she didn't expect one while Luna and Pandora said Hadrians acceptance of last night was gift enough. 'Not to mention Luna is going to be over the moon' she thought with a quiet snicker.

"Now contrary to popular opinion, and I say this for Rebeccas sake since I am uncertain of Gringotts policy in Asia, the British branches of Gringotts are open on Yule day. Lucky for us its also the slowest day of the year for the Goblin Nation" Harrison said as he twirled a rather ornately decorated silver and gold quill, a gift from his wife, between his fingers. He didn't hold in a scoff of amusement as Rose launched herself at Hadrian and hugged him tightly burying her face in his chest as she scowled.

"I don't want to go home but I have to. Now that the pest is gone I have to deal with them. Thanks for that" Rose said punching her elder brothers arm in equal parts genuine thanks and equal parts annoyance. While she didn't love James Jr. as much as she loved Hadrian she didn't like that the idiots actions got himself blasted from the family tree tree and made a squib putting her firmly in their parents sights. No doubt Lily would try to coddle her and be the good mom while James Sr. would no doubt try to be the overprotective dad.

Hadrian made a show of rubbing his arm and whining even though it didn't hurt. He understood his younger sisters frustrations but that didn't make him feel bad for what he did. He'd do it again if he had to and probably kill James Jr that time instead of making him a disinherited squib. "He broke house charter and threatened the next Lady Potter, Rose. Hes lucky Daph, her parents and mine advocated to let him live instead of me killing him on the spot in the Great Hall. Besides" he pushed her at arms length way "you have the portkey to get to me if you need me right?" he asked as his eyes met hers. Seeing Rose grasp the ruby studded rose pendant around her neck and nod made him smile softly. "Then you have no worries. Big brother will always protect you, even from our birth parents." He kissed Roses forehead before she made her way through the fireplace back to Potter Manor.

"You spoil her you know." Rebecca was mildly surprised to see such a tender and gentleness emerge from Hadrian when it came to his sister. Sure it was big brother protectiveness at its finest example but it was more than that. The love he showed Rosaline, as she was informed by Luna while brother and sister spoke, was almost one of father and only daughter in her view. 'I mean what brother buys his sister a pendant and necklace probably worth a small fortune judging by the clarity of the rubies, has his parents turn it into a portkey tied to his location through what I can guess is a blood location charm and gives it to a nine year old girl- little sister or not. Thats just.. excessive' she thought to herself.

"I do." Hadrian didn't try to deny it and he never would. "But she is my Rose and next to what I hope flourishes into true love with every one of you besides Daphne and any children blessed upon us in the future, she is the only girl I will ever love wholeheartedly. Oh, can't forget those two either" he said point to Athena and his stepsister who glared lightly but smiled knowing they weren't actually forgotten. "My Rose was forgotten by James and Lily so I guess I can act more like a dad sometimes spoiling her with gifts but that all comes second to being the big brother who would give her the world if I absolutely could. That little girl is the sweetest, kindest and most loving soul you will ever meet. As long as you don't ever anger her. Thats the one thing she inherited from Lily that gets my ire going. "

Luna smiled serenely at that and looked to her mother. He already was displaying such good characteristics of being an excellent future father and he didn't even know it. Then again Luna was hopping ahead of herself by at least ten years with thoughts like that. "Well, I think we all could do with getting properly dressed and doing our business at Gringotts" she said with a breezy smile. The other agreed and went to get dressed before meeting down in the foyer.

"Hold on tight" was all the warning as the three parents split the kids into groups and made them grab onto their robes before they were all gone in a pop of Side-Along-Apparition.

Hadrian, Daphne, Luna and Susan managed to keep upright on their feet when they touched ground in Diagon Alley a moment later. The pile of limbs that was his stepsister, Hannah and Rebecca made the foursome chuckle before offering hands up to the three witches. Light glares met their laughter, particularly Rebeccas, before they cracked a tiny smile. They couldn't be mad really, their spirits were in good company and even though Rebecca was a stranger to them all she seemed to click in without needing much effort. As the group made their way through Diagon Alley a light snow began to fall catching Lunas attention making the young petite blonde girl smile.

"Something you wish to tell us my little Moonbeam?" Pandora asked her daughter spotting curious looks on the other kids faces.

Lunas smile just got a little bigger and pointed to the sky as the gentle flakes of snow fell. "Yuletide snow on Yule is often considered a blessing and a good omen in the Old Religion" she said simply. Noting the looks of understanding on all faces but Rebeccas she promised an explanation after Gringotts business placating the asian girl. Getting into the nearly deserted bank she was pleased to see there was only one other witch there and she seemed to be on the way out.

"I need to speak to Vaultmanager Ripfang" Hadrian said speaking to a teller with a polite but firm tone remembering lessons that goblins respected firm resolve.

"Name" the goblin said.

Resting his hands on the tellers desk he let the notice-me-not charm drop revealing the rings. "Hadrian Arcturus Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Nightshade. Get me Vaultmanager Ripfang on the double" he said in the same firm but polite tone though his eyes flashed causing the goblin to blink in fear before a sense of respect made him break off to fetch the other goblin. Five minutes later he saw the older goblin emerge wearing a smirk.

"My Lord Nightshade, back so soon" Ripfang said respectfully.

"Business I'm afraid Ripfang. Discounting the older members of this little entourage me and my promised are here to retrieve the Lady Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Nightshade rings" Hadrian said as his father reapplied the charm hiding the rings as another wizard entered the bank.

"Ah, follow me then. Since they have yet to take the bond they will have to wait here" Ripfang opened his office and ushered the girls inside "while we go get them" he said closing the door leaving the girls and adults alone.

"Lets do this then." Hadrian and Ripfang returned to the office twenty minutes later with five ring boxes and a bag of galleons from the Nightshade vault shrunk in his pocket. Presenting each of girls with their respective ring, and ordering a matching ring to be made for Hannah in regards to the Lady Hufflepuff ring, he toyed with the last ring absently.

Ripfang noted this and cleared his throat. "If I might be so bold My Lord, where is your Lady Nightshade?" No sooner had the question left his lips the door crashed open and a young woman no older than fourteen came running in. Dressed in rags that hid her modesty she hid behind Hadrian from the armoured goblins snarling at her quivering form.

'Olive complexion. Eyes like quicksilver. Shock white hair.' Hadrians eyes widened before hardening and flashed his Nightshade ring before ordering them to back off. Crouching down so his eyes met the cowering girls he gently tilted her head up so tbeir eyes met. "Its ok Alexandra" he said softly as he saw recognition flash in her eyes and her muscles relax. "Alpha will take you home."

Alexandra couldn't explain the safety this boy made her but it was warm and comforting. The animals who lived in her head and protected her were quiet as the scaled one told her the boy spoke the truth of being her alpha. His magic pulled to her, it felt warm and home. "Alexa." Her accent was more celtic than it was British as she looked at the other assembled girls looking at her curiously. "Who they alpha?" pointing.

Hadrian slipped the Nightshade ring on Alexandra and saw the magic of the ring bond with the girl as the other rings had done with the others. "Our mates Alexandra" he said helping her stand. Unconsciously her hair changed to be a silvery blonde and her complexion paled a little but retained an olive glow.

Alexandra shook her at being called by her full name. "Alexa" she said with a pout. Her memory was blank and though she knew her name the animals struggled with it barely managing Alexa so she went by that. "Alphas Alexa." Her eyes held a skittishness as she let the animals do a threat assessment of the other girls. The only one deemable of being a threat was the tan girl according to the wolf.

"And here is the last one. Ripfang, I would appreciate if you could run an inheritance test on Alexa" Hadrian said. Seeing the confused look he chose his words carefully remembering Lunas words about how his Lady Nightshade thought in animal terms and senses. "It tells alpha more about his mate so we can know each other better" he said trying to keep it simple. The look of understanding dawning on Alexas face was cute as she agreed and did what was asked of her. Once the test finished he took the results parchment and folded it up.

"Lets get her home girls."


	18. School news and shell shocks

The awe and wonder on Alexandras face was clear as Hadrian led the young woman into his families home flanked by the other girls. Seeing her eyes dart around to take in everything, and probably making notes of possible escape exits in case of emergency a small cynical voice said in the back of his head, he was quiet. Stopping in the kitchen he pulled out a chair and helped her sit when her stomach roared loudly, her cute blush of embarrassment staining her cheeks making him laugh softly. "I'm not laughing at you Alexa for being hungry. We could have gotten something for you if you said something before and we wouldn't have minded waiting to return home" he said trying to make sure she didn't think he was thinking her hunger a joke. "Kind of sounded like a lion cubs roar." He winked playfully and made her a sandwich before returning to the table.

Alexa pouted and hid behind her hands. It wasn't her fault that she was so hungry or thin. While the animals inside her did their best to protect her and keep her healthy there was only so much they could do when she wasn't in their form. "So alpha not think less of Alexa?" she asked looking up with hopeful eyes.

'You'll have to work on your speech skills pup' the midnight black wolf in Alexas head growled in a comforting tone. Like the others she knew Alexas memory was a blank to two or three weeks prior but their amazement that her comprehension of multiple languages and writing was still there even if it wasn't regularly practiced. How it was still there was a mystery but one they wouldn't look in the mouth since it meant she wouldn't have to learn from scratch like a child. Truth be told the wolf knew she was the one who mothered her wielder the most. Being self aware to know they were all manifestations of Alexas magic they mothered her like their own child since she suffered a trauma none of them could figure out but the she-wolf did it most out of all of them.

"No, alpha doesn't think less of Alexa" Hadrian said with a soft kind smile. Seeing her eyes sparkle at his words made his smile grow a little more. "You can see the rest of the house after you eat. I would show you around myself but alpha has something very important to do." The disappointment in Alexas eyes as she ate stung as he gently tapped her hand. "Trust me, alpha has to do it so you can be with me and our mates at all times. Luna will show you the rest of the house but as soon as I finish up I will find you and we can spend time alone I promise, alphas honor" he said rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Luna? Moon?" Alexa asked tilting her head. She hadn't seen the moon when she accidentally found her alpha. The mean short people in metal had been chasing her for no reason when she had only been looking for someplace warm to sit.

"That would be me Alexa" Luna said appearing from the doorway. She had a feeling that she might be needed and if she wasn't right well she was heading for a pudding cup anyway. The petite blonde smiled sweetly at the timid young woman who eyed her warily. "I mean no harm. I have known alpha for a long time and he knows I don't hurt people unless I have a reason." She saw the pair exchange a look and Hadrian nod. "Plus you are now our mate, I would never harm my mate for any reason."

Alexa chewed her lip nervously for a moment unsure. The small girls aura was clear and there was no ill will coming off her so she couldn't be too bad. "Moon help Alexa?" she asked chancing a nervous look to the small girl.

Luna approached with a slow gait to not startle Alexa and gently cupped her cheek as she leaned in so their eyes met. Silvery blue of the gentlest and most sincere met nervous solid silver orbs as her thumb gently brushed the older girls cheeks. "Moon promises to help Alexa" she said in a soft tone that hid nothing. "Pack helps each other and you are my mate as much as alpha is ours. Moon will always help."

Hadrian watched the exhange in awe of Luna. He knew the young petite seer was a gentle soul but to see her calm the nervous girl with just a touch, a few sincere and honest words spoken in a tone that was equal parts coddling but comforting and a gaze that radiated warmth floored him. To see Alexa melt into Lunas touch and actually hear her purr, not the imitation kind most humans could barely pull off but a full blown content feline purr, as she nuzzled her face into the young girls hands shocked him.

Lunas sweet smile melted into something soul warming as she sat down beside Alexa. "Go do what you got to do Hadrian, our mate is in good hands with me" she said gently lacing one of her hands together with Alexas and squeezed gently. Silvery blue eyes sparkled softly as she leaned in and kissed the older girls cheek gently. "You have nothing to fear in this home. Everyone here is part of the pack. I'll properly introduce the rest of our mates later but finish eating first and if you're still hungry tell me. I won't have my mate starve. Theres pudding too! I'm sure you'd lov-"

Hadrian left the kitchen amidst Luna talking about 'The glory of Puddingopolis' with an amused shake of his head. Leave it to Luna to try and make pudding to be much more glorious than it was. Finding an empty room with a fireplace he locked the door and pulled out the parchment of Alexas inheritance test. "Parents: Daniel and Rose LaFayette- deceased." He grimaced slightly, that would be hard to break. The next few lines detailed mundane information about her and her abilities that Luna already told them about until he hit the actual inheritances. "Two vaults in the Irish branches of Gringotts, a family grimoire related to shadow and necromany magics. Perhaps this is a way for us to bond privately" he muttered. The parchment fell from his hands at the section for family lines. "Heiress to House Le Fay, contestable title with current Lady Le Fay." Merlin almighty, this was a blessing or a curse. When he composed himself he picked it back up glancing to the last section thst was usually reserved for family owed debts. "Betrothed to be Lady Nightshade- long standing debt of maternal family side."

Falling back into a chair he covered his face with his free hand and groaned. 'This is going to have to be delicately handled' he thought tossing the parchment on the empty table. Once his headache passed he got up and crossed to the fireplace before floo calling the headmistresses office. "Headmistress, I find myself in a quandry and need your council" he said once he got through to Minerva.

-meanwhile with Luna and Alexa-

Alexa stalked Luna through the mess of a living room in the form of a kneazle kitten. After having eaten three sandwiches, days without eating grows an appetite, she had felt a mischievous tickle in her mind. That meant one thing, the cat wanted out to play. Once the house tour was done she escaped Lunas lead and dived into the nearest living room. The calls of her name went unanswered as she had already changed forms leaving her clothes in a puddle.

While Luna turned over pillows and couch seats the blonde felt like she was being watched. 'You want to play huh? Ok, lets play' she thought grinning internally. "Oh Alexa, where ever did you go?" she said loud enough for the other to hear her in whatever form she took. The rustle of fabric and woosh of air sounded behind her. Turning and seeing a kneazle kitten with silver eyes sailing towards her she grinned and caught the feline formed Alexa. "Feeling playful huh?" she asked using a finger to rub under the little kittens chin. The purr made her smile as she cradled her mate to her chest.

It was that scene that Hadrian came across, Luna cradling kneazle formed Alexa to her chest while rubbing under her chin, when he came back down. Seeing two of his wives to be getting on so well warmed his heart that maybe this would all be well in the end. "Alexa, I have good news" he said interrupting the moment. The still purring kitten popped her head up. "It took some convincing but I managed to get you into school with me and some of our mates. Given some of your needs and pecularities, I have made it so you will be with me at all times."

Luna pouted slightly having liked the idea that even if it was just a few months she would have someone roughly around her age to be with. "Does she have to go Hadrian?" she asked sadly. It wasn't the time that bothered her. There were times she blinked and she could lose a weeks worth of time if she found something interesting. No, what bothered her and upset her was that the only one who wasn't in school was Rebecca and even though the asian witch wasn't that bad but was a bit of a wet blanket in her books. Military this or that was common conversation with her and she could be so serious it was borning!

Alexa mewed and looked up seeing a sad aura around Luna. Not liking to see her mate sad she nuzzled her small furry head into the hollow of Lunas throat. Moon was too kind and nice to be sad.

"I can see you are already so fond of Alexa and she of you but its for the best. Her gifts need training and the headmistress is an animagus who can help her learn to control her own forms. I wouldn't rip her from you Luna without a reason" Hadrian said crossing over and hugging the petite girl to him. "We already write often but I promise we'll write even more. And just wait, next year you'll be with us. The months will by I promise my little gift." The blush on Lunas cheeks made him chuckle as he kissed her forehead. "As for you" he released Luna and hefted kneazle kitten Alexa up into the palm of his hand "we are going shopping tomorrow to get you school ready. Moon will not be with us at school for now but she will soon I promise."

Alexa didn't look happy as she stamped a paw on his hand and turned her head. She liked Moon, Moon was just as kind as alpha if not more so. Moon was gentle and sweet too. If Moon was not there she wouldn't go! But alpha promised to always be righet there too... She was conflicted as some of the animals argued making her mew as her head hurt and brought a paw to her head.

Noticing Alexas plight Luna took her back and kissed the kittens head gently to draw her attention. "Go with our mate. Moon will be here waiting for you to come home with open arms" she said in a soothing tone and nuzzled her ears. "Learn a lot and show Moon when you come back." A small smile came into existence as Alexa purred once more and bumoed her head. "Make us proud Alexa."


	19. Might I suggest a coven instead?

When it came time to return to Hogwarts Luna hugged each of her sister wives to be going with Hadrian before kissing their cheeks lightly. The way the girls returned the sentiment made the young man smile a little. After having interrupted Luna and Alexa he had noticed all his wives to be spent a lot of time together of what remained of their Yule break whether it was individually, as a group or with him. Personally it made him relieved to see them spending time to get to know each other, as was the case for Alexa and Rebecca to the other girls, and helping Alexa be school ready to at least interact with others. Crowds made her jumpy but as long as he or any other of her 'mates', he found her use of the word endearing when Alexas eyes lit up at them as she called them her mates, were around she could deal with groups.

"Are you ready Alexa?" Luna asked as she led the silvery blonde witch through the portal. The volume of chatter made the young seer cringe at the first moment, particularly loud noise bothered her delicate senses given her abilities, but then it settled for a momemt as Hadrian and the rest of her sister wives, Blaise, Tracey and Draco came through. The curious look on her older sister wives face made her giggle softly.

Alexa pouted at Luna and crossed her arms under her chest. "Explain Moon" she said with an expectant look in her eyes. The days of consant drilling from her mates and inner animals helped her to speak more properly, not to mention she soaked up everything they told her like a sponge, but she clung to the nickname for Luna. The younger witch really was like the moon in her opinion, calming gentle and unjudging. A constant with a gaze that was as kind a mothers, or a mates in her case, touch that left soft encouragement in its wake. "Why did they all go quiet at alpha coming in with our mates and friends?"

"Oh, do you remember Hadrian telling you he had blood siblings? You know his sister Rosaline you like to curl up on her lap as a kitten and let her run a finger through your fur." The nod let Luna know to continue. "He had a blood brother too but he threatened your cobra" she said glancing to Daphne who was laughing with Tracey and Blaise who were catching her up on their shenanigans over break.

Alexa growled as her eyes shifted dangerously. No one threatened her mates or pack! Lunas gentle touch drew her gaze and the smaller girls calming gaze soothed her minutely. "Where isssss the worm?" she asked with a hiss.

"Dealt with Alexa. When the pest threatened our cobra we defended her" Hadrian said coming up beside the irritated silvery blonde witch and wrapped his arms around her. He knew she would be easy to rile up for quite a while until McGonagall could get Alexa into her Animagi lessons but his and her fellows wives touch was enough to calm her. "We defend our pack and you will see there are others who will stand to aid us too."

Alexa glanced down to Hadrian and huffed as her reptilian eyes narrowed a fraction of a second longer. "As long as the threat to our mate is dealt with I will trust your word" she said leaning down and nuzzled the top of his head. Even with what felt like years of lessons worked over the course of a week, thank merlin for the Timeless Chamber under Black Manor, she found she couldn't work out some habits; not that she tried anyway. Each of her mates and their friends had an animal or instinct associated nickname related to them with the exception of Luna and Hadrian; Daphne was cobra, Susan was mermaid or otter depening on the day for her love of swimming, Hannah was hawk for her love of being up high and her eye for detail, Draco was Vain Dragon-something that made them all snicker as he made remarks of protest-, Tracey was wolfy for her protective instincts over the group, Blaise was black bear bacuase he had a dark sense of humor she found relatable, Luna was her gentle moon and Hadrian was alpha though she had heard late at night her other mates sometimes moaning and calling him their master. The last thought perplexed her at first until the girls gave her a run down of sex, without Hadrian present to not embarrass him, and then it clicked. Master and alpha were the same thing. Her other mates would as readily submit to alpha in every way that she would when he was ready to claim them. Shaking her head of the thought she ignored the whispers and followed her mates onto the big metal box after she gave her moon a quick but affectionate nuzzle and peck on the lips.

"So are we all aware of the plan in case Dumbledore somehow escaped being sentenced to Azkaban?" Hadrian asked once the group found an isolated cabin and filled it. A wandless overpowered locking charm and privacy ward ensured they would not be disturbed or heard.

"Yes for the last time" Daphne said rolling her eyes and sat down on Hadrians lap. "If somehow Dumb-as-a-door escaped being sentenced to Azkaban and wormed his way back to being headmaster we banish him from the castle permanently. " She slapped his chest lightly as his hands rested on her hips and his fingers landed on jean clad bum. "Watch your hands mister, you get that and the rest of us girls when we are married."

"And we do that in which form" Hadrian said poking a finger into the blonde witches side. At her comment he rolled his eyes and held his hands up in surrender only for Daphne to replace them on her hips.

"Claiming right of ownership of the castle and deeming him a threat. Since we bear Lady of our respective houses rings we can claim temporary ownership of the respective bloodline with your permission to use the magic of the house to overrule the old bastard. Once hes banished from the castle if he steps one foot on Hogwarts ground he will lose his magic and at his age it may just kill him since it is the only thing sustaining his health" Hannah said matter of factly.

Blaise snorted as Tracy elbowed him in the ribs. "And here I thought Tracey was the worrying hen. You make her look tame" he said rolling his eyes. A slap to his arm made him turn to glare lightly at Tracey. "Stop being so violent, you know I'm right."

"Patronizing your girlfriend is never a good idea Blaise. Look at me. I have six who I have to keep from killing me" Hadrian said rolling his eyes. He shot Susan a look as she dug a finger in his side. "And hes right to, dont start with being a modicum of pushy. I'd rather be paranoid and overly cautious than caught with my pants down though I'm sure you four would enjoy the show."

Alexa tilted her head thoughtfully examing three of her mates blush at their alphas words. "I dont understand why they are blushing" she said after a moment.

"Its a joke on foreplay" Daphne said regaining her composure first and slapping Hadrians chest harder than the first time but still lightly. "And being a cheeky git gets me off your lap." A mean look filled her eyes as she got and moved to curl up into Susans free side.

Alexa nodded at her cobras words and took up the form of a kneazle kitten, her favorite cuddle or snuggle form with her mates, and pounced onto Hadrians lap. Daphne warmed it up a little making her purr happily as she nuzzled into a comfortable spot inhaling the scent of both her mates surrounding her small form. Her purring increased as Hadrian began to rub her ears just how she liked it.

"You spoil her." Hannahs words werent accusatory but rather amused watching the pair.

"I spoil all of you girls. Except Rebecca. She won't let me buy her anything. Far too independent that one is even with her spending so much time with us over the last week of break" Hadrian shot back with an honest barb and smirk. He did spoil his soon to be wives but he wanted to show them he paid attention to their individual differences and never went over the top for anyone except Rose. His sisters gifts were over the top because besides Athena Daphne his stepsister and Daphnes little sister Astoria, Rose was the first girl he truly adored and would forever give her the moon in the sky. The bumping of Alexas against his hand was pleasant as she turned to curl and rest her head on his stomach looking up at him with pure love and trust.

Susan rolled her eyes but smiled softly seeing the look Alexa gave Hadrian. Most of them had known Hadrian their whole lives and felt a deep fondeness for him, Daphne loved him enough to bring up contracting them to be married but Alexa- Alexa was quickest to actually say it. 'As the muggle holy book said- Love is patient. Love is kind. Hadriran has been more than patient and kind to Alexa' she thought reaching over and lightly flicked the kittens nose making her sneeze cutely. The glare drew giggles as it was truly adorable on Alexas current form.

Alexa growled cutely and let her size shift up to about the size of a panther kit and leaned over nipping at the side of Susans neck away from Hadrian. "Should I tell 'Master' his mermaid is a naughty thing that wants him to tie her up so she cant move while he takes another of us right in front you?" she growled quietly in the redheads ear drawing a surprised look. "Then let me enjoy my ear rubs in peace." Shifting back down she mewed cutely for Hadrian to resume and purred as he did

"What did she say?" Hannah asked curiously. Susan was hard to surprise so seeing the redheads shock was surprising in itself.

Snapping back to herself Susan blushed darkly and said nothing.

"She'll tell us when shes ready hawkeye" Daphne said with a teasing laugh drawing a playful glare from Hannah.

"You know, I just thought of something. Instead you all marrying Hadrian individually why dont you register with the ministry as a coven? I mean you can still marry if you want to but registering as a coven would grant you all the same binding rights as if you each had an individual ceremony to become Lady X" Tracey said looking rather thoughtful. "Plus you'd all be more protected as a political entity and the magical bond of coven witches with their warlock is nigh unbreakabl or so I've read from druidic texts."

"Tracey... You're brilliant!" Daphne squeezed her best friend til Blaise seperated them as Tracey began to go blue. Seeing Hannah and Alexas confused looks she settled back into her seat going into teacher mode for the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts and fielded the questions to clarify as best she could.

"Scary dating a brilliant witch huh?"

Blaise only nodded. "Scary about sums it up. Especially when their tempers are fickle."


	20. A once in a lifetime opportunity

Hadrians eyes danced with amusement as he watched Alexa, being lazy at the moment in her kneazle form, sniff curiously at the cat sat in front of the classroom. By no means did he think Minerva McGonagall a one trick woman but having subtly implied what he had come to learn over the Yule break and managing to worm Alexa into the school without naming or describing her, well he was surprised she would try this once again. Unlike the first time no one blinked at Minervas change except the kitten making him cackle internally. This would be good.

"Welcome one and all back from your holiday. Before we begin class I was told we would be getting a new student courtesy of Mr. Black." Minervas eyes looked over to Hadrian whose eyes were twinkling much too brightly that she likenekd it to looking at Albus when he was scheming. "Now Mr. Black, where is this new student that you felt the need to read the riot act to ensure her spot in the school?" she asked with a stern look on her face.

Daphnes eyes sparkled much the same way as Hadrians while the innocent little kneazle mewed. "Alexa dear, enough playing with the professor. Its time to learn" she said bopping the kneazles nose gently. Holding back a snicker was hard as she saw the cute glare shoot up at her before, like McGonagall did, the kneazle jumped and changed mid-air scaring some of the students in the front row. "Professor, allow me to introduce you to some near and dear to both Hadrian and myself. This is Alexa. Quite the naturally talented little thing isn't she?" she asker with an impish tiny smirk.

Minerva couldn't help blinking once. Twice. Thrice before taking her glasses off and cleaning them quickly before putting back on. There was no way she saw what she and the majority of slack jawed class had just seen. There was no comprehendible way the girl was an animagus this young. There was no logical way she could have a level of control to take a complete transformation and switch back without so much as a hiccup.

"Is the kitty cat going to be ok? Shes going to catch flies like that. Unless shes like the ugly frogs that makes itself look different to catch its food" Alexa asked looking between her mates who looked far too amused to answer her right away.

"The kitty cat has a name Alexa dear. Her name is Professor McGonagall. I think she is surprised is all. Not too many people have your natural talent or ability for transformation" Hadrian said patting Alexas hand lightly. This seemed to satisfy the silvery blonde witch he noted from her small nod as she sat between him and Daphne.

"I will speak to you three" Minerva pointed to the trio of Slytherins "after the lesson. Now, given that today is your first day back from holiday we will be having a review lesson of the things I taught you before the departure for Yule holidays." The scottish woman noted Alexas rapt attention of everything she said and found it slightly odd if not suspicious. The girl was older than a first year should be, she appeared old enough to be a third year at the very least. So why was Hadrian so insistent on getting her in with the first years, particularly him and Daphne?

Alexa was enraptured by the lesson as she twirled her wand through her fingers absently. She personally pinned it on seeing Alpha, she preferred to call Hadrian it mentally even if he said that others wouldn't understand her saying it out loud and told her she had use his name in public around people who weren't their mates, on more than one occasion do the same with a coin. It baffled her at first until it was explained in simple terms it helped him focus and so she asked him to teach her to do it too. It was distracing at first, consciously moving a small piece of cold metal between her fingers took more effort than alpha had said, but once she got the motion going it was out of mind and did indeed help focus. The concepts introduced to her made sense given some...strange understanding the animals had of what was said.

"Now, I expect answers you two" Minerva said locking the classroom door with a wave of her wand.

"Alexa is a gifted animagi and needs help training to control it. Granted she is quite talented with being able to change into the animals"

"How many animals?" Minerva intertupted Daphne. An animagus with more than one form was rare, extremely rare.

Hadrian and Daphne shared a glance. For a long moment they had a silent conversation before shrugging. "Not sure to be honest. The ones she prefers mostly consist of a kneazle, a grimm when shes feeling playful, a snake for when she wants to lay around and do nothing..." Hadrian paused tapping his chin.

"Grimm?" Alexa asked looking at Hadrian curiously.

"The fluffy black dog" Daphne clarified drawing a nod from Alexa. The blonde chuckled as Alexa barked playfully and changed her ears to floppy furry ears before they were flicked gently making them change back.

"Oh, and she did once change into a shadow fox to play with my familiar Shadow. Most curious thing too, she was able to slip through the shadows just like my familiar could. There are others, she has said that theres the veritable zoo of creatures in her mind." Hadrian saw Minervas eyes go wide and pondered what the woman was so shocked about.

The older scottish woman could hardly believe her ears. Yet she could not deny the facts before her eyes. This was an unheard of opportunity of the century. Such raw talent, even if there was cheek to be worked out, was nearly ever laid out so simply. "So you brought her here because-"

"Because we would rather trust our wife to learn to control her ability and get her magical education from you than that disgrace of a man-child claiming to be a Black, namely Sirius Orion Black." Daphne saw her harsh words surprise the scotts woman but she cared not. "Of course since it is not standard cirriculum offering monetary compensation for your time to help Alexa understand and control her ability is open to discussion" she said.

Minerva was thrown once more for a loop and had to sit on her desk. "Two questions for you three. One, you said 'our wife'?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"Yep!" Alexa had a beaming smile on her lips as she nuzzled against Daphne and Hadrian happily.

"I am more than Lord Gryffindor and heir in line for headship of Houses Black and Potter. I'll leave it at that, Alexa is one of my brides to be and Daphne is going be the Lady Potter-Black once we graduate" Hadrian said simply. "My wives to be know each other and have bonded over the Yule break. To call them fond of each other as they are of me is an understatement."

"Except Lady Gryffindor to be. Shes getting better but still a touch too stubborn and independent but fitting I suppose" Daphne interjected.

"Question two, why do I have this feeling that if I accept that you'll ask a binding oath of me?"

"Because we will" Hadrian and Daphne said candidly at the same time.

"No offense Headmistress but broaching this to you is more respect than we show most people. You are not only renowned as a mistress of your art but a respected scholar on animagi. Alexa is beloved not just by Hadrian and myself but his family, mine and our fellow wives. Her safety is the world to us just as much as our safety is to them. Being the strict no nonsense woman combined with your knowledge of animagi you are the only logical choice to come to" Daphne said matter of factly.

"Plus, provided you agree you will be spending time with us not only here at school when you tutor Alexa but also outside of time here to ensure she masters her skills entirely. That time outside of this castle will mostly like be at mine and my fathers home Black Manor where you may see things no one else that has not been deemed worthy has the privilege to know about. Henceforth we will ask you to perform a binding oath if you accept" Hadrian said just as matter of factly.

"It protects our pack" Alexa said nodding her head proud of herself for summarizing her mates concerns. They may concern themselves with small details, something she understood was important, but she was a big picture kind of young woman herself. "If you help me, you have to protect our pack with a vow of silence of things you see and hear outside of this castle."

Minerva felt a migraine coming on as Alexa gave the simple version of what the other two said. 'Leave to a pack animal animagi to try and put it so simply when the small details are so much more important than the big picture' she thought rubbing her temples harder. "I'll need to think about this you understand" she said meeting their eyes. "I will have an answer for you three tonight after the feast. Come by my office before curfew. The password to the gargoyle is Flammel."

"Like the legendary alchemists" Daphne said nodding her head.

"And the most notable ones whose forays into alchemy gave birth to transfiguration as a seperate art" Hadrian finished with his own sagely nod. Alexas confusion made him chuckle as he pecked her lips at her pout. "I'll explain later" he promised making the silvery blonde witch smile a little and nuzzle his cheek. "Can we get an excuse note so Professor Snape doesn't read us the riot act for missing the first five minutes of his double block?"

Minerva scribbled out a pass for the three and watched them leave with a shake of her head. The day passed quickly and by the time she blinked, or so it felt to the scottish woman, she was sat in her office awaiting the three Slytherin students. Would she take the proposition? Should she, in all her ethical dilemas, in good conscious do it? Her thoughts were cut short as the door to her office opened and the three young people plaguing her thoughts entered. "Come in, come in and take a seat" she said conjuring a third seat before her desk.

"Thank you Headmistress" the three replied at once taking a seat.

"I have considered your proposition and I believe I have come to a decision." Minerva leaned forward steepling her fingers as she stared the youngsters down. "I have conditions that I feel in lieu of money will be more rewarding if you find it acceptable."

"Depends on what the conditions are" Hadrian said taking one of Alexas hands protectively in his own as Daphne took the other. The slightly worried look in Alexas eyes was enough to set him on edge. "Don't worry, Alpha and Cobra will protect you"he said softly in her ear after leaning in close as Daphne kissed Alexas cheek.

"A published study."


	21. Premonitions abound

Within the confines of her office Minerva nursed a tumbler of scotch as she rubbed her temples. Daphne, Hadrian and Alexa had left after hashing out the details for over an hour. Despite some very uncouth language on the behalf of Hadrian and Daphne, Alexa had curled up on Daphnes shoulder in the form of a fox kit and went to bed seemingly not particularly interested in the miniscule details of the arrangement, they had made very valid points. Their chief worry was naming Alexa in the study putting her at risk. With natural animagi and metamorphmagi already rare, publishing Alexas name in the study as a multi-form animagi was equivalent to painting a target on her back for power hungry idiots hoping to increase their own power. Then came her own idea of documenting Alexas progress in form of pictures to be referenced but was just as quickly shot down for the same reason as naming Alexa outright.

Minerva was ripped from her thoughts by Fawkes who trilled seeing her in slight discomfort. Casting her eyes to the pheonix she shook her with a smile and offered her glass. "I'm fine Fawkes, merely thinking about those three. Troublesome lot aren't they?" The dirty look she got in respone made her scowl lightly. "Don't look at me like that. I mean that in the kindest way possible. They put the opportunity of the century, maybe the millenia, in my hands and their chief concerns are very valid ones at that" she said letting her hand drop to knead the bridge of her nose. "Still, we came to an agreement and if I know Harrison Black well as I do then I should expect a contract to sign from the Black family solicitot by the end of the week."

Fawkes ruffled his feathers and trilled again. The cat animagi was preferrable to him than Dumbledore had been the last decade but time would tell precisely how much worse or better she was. Ducking his beak into the tumbler he ignored the former headmaster and headmistresses mutters, at least the current headmistress had a better taste in alcohol than the others.

-Slytherin common room the next morning-

Like the night he had spoken to Snape Hadrian was dressed and perched on the couch by the time the girls and Blaise walked down from the dorms. "Why is it you are all lazy? You aside Kitten" he asked affectionately brushing the back of hand against Alexas cheek. The half asleep glares didn't bother him as he popped his back and Alexa purred under his touch.

"Not all of are used to waking up at the crack of dawn to do some form of training that may or may not be neccessary. Seven in the morning is a reasonable time to wake up. For normal people. How many times must I say this?" Blaise said rolling his eyes. None of them were upset with Hadrians ribbing, they were long used to it by now, but rather not deal with it first thing after waking up.

"Ah but we aren't normal now are we. Not when we have WWs among us" Hadrian said with not a care in the world. Seeing Daphne and Tracey freeze for a moment he held a hand up to silence the oncoming questions. "Yes, Blaise and I know you have romantic feelings for each other as well as for us. No, we are not going to get in the way of it. And yes, at the end of the school year we were going to suggest to your families we meet with your families solicitors and ours to add in a Wifes Consort contract to the terms of the agreement. Given our families closeness and our Houses politically aligned, did you think we would really let you two suffer in longing?" he asked.

"We are inclined to care about your emotional well being since we are your husbands to be and your friends. If you can't share yourself with your friends, no pun or innuendo intended" Blaise began only to be interrupted.

"Or pack" Alexa spoke up smiling sweetly at Daphne and Tracey who returned the smile looking noticeably more relaxed.

"then who can you share yourself with" Blaise finished showing no irritation at being interrupted.

Tracey smiled shyly but gratefully at Hadrian and Blaise. While it was true that she did adore Blaise romantically and was Betrothed to marry him, she could say the same for Daphne. Being a Witches Witch, or as Hadrian referred to them WWs, were the magical worlds equivalent of lesbian or bisexual witches. Given the backwards view of womens rights, in Magical England at least, WWs were looked down on as much as muggle lesbians and homosexuals were by highly religious people.

Daphne glared lightly at Hadrian and punched him lightly on the arm. "Next time warn us before you give us a heart attack prat!" she hissed. Neither she nor Tracey had spoke of it out loud but they had both known something was there. After a quick glance around the common room and was satisfied at them being alone for the moment she drew Tracey in close. Nothing against being in Hadrians arms and feeling his muscled form against her but there was something comforting about Traceys soft feminine form pressed against her as the light perfume she wore filled her senses. "So you two are really ok with it? Me and Tracey I mean?" she asked glancing between the boys who both nodded.

"Daph, I'm not shy to say I adore you and the other girls. I'm equally sure to say I'm certain Blaise and Tracey would say the same about each other. The happiness of the women we hold dearest is pretty high on our priority list. After all, there is a muggle saying- Happy wife happy life" Hadrian said with a quirk of his lips. "Though I believe Blaise and I have an agreement that with sharing you both with each other and it goes so far without saying it but for simples sake I'll say it anyway, don't make it a habit of spending more time with in each others bed than in ours."

"Especially you Cobra. I like my cuddles and I know so does Otter and everyone else. Squishy squishy" Alexa said with a pointed yet childish gleam in her eyes as she made a squeezing motion with both of her hands.

It took everything in Hadrian not to break down in tears laughing as Daphnes face went crimson and jump back from Tracey. Oh if there was a time he had to resist grabbing a camera to snapshot evidence that queen of calm Daphne Greengrass was as susceptible to embarrassment as everyone else, now was it. However, in his sense of self preservation he did what any smart man would do when his woman utterly off her rocker in embarrassment- he patted Daphne on the head, pecked her on the lips and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Now now Alexa, don't embarrass our Cobra too much. She might bite you somewhere uncomfortable. For a public place anyway." Try as he might the amusement in his tone was unable to be shaken as he led the group out of the dungeons.

From the doorway of his offce Snape watched the group leave and felt a sense of unease wash over him. For a moment after he blinked it seemed like the children before him aged at least ten to fifteen years and were in their prime only there was an air about them. Something dangerous and wild yet controlled and calm. In the center of all stood Hadrian Arcturus Potter-Black, the eye of the storm; whatever storm that may be. "Not the eye of a storm" he muttered to himself as he blinked again and his vision was righted, a group of children fading into the stairwell leading the surface levels of the school. "A King leading his court taking command. A Black King." The thought made him shudder internally. If the Black heir was powerful enough now to manage to get Dumbledore not only off-guard and destroy the mans wand, albeit he conceded the old bastard had underestimated the Blacks if what he heard of the confrontation from the portraits in Minervas office was to be trusted, he didn't want to imagine how powerful the young man would be at the apex of his power.

-The Rook, the same time-

Luna hummed happily as she finished up morning exercises under her mother and fathers watchful eye. While she and the other girls had been briefly introduced to what Hadrian called Tai-chu, or was she mispronounncing it again like last time, the youngest of future wives took to it like a fish to water. Given her disposition to being flexible and rather laid back it was no surprise that Hadrians mother took it one step further to introduce her to what the muggles called 'yoga'. She found it rather curious there was a distinction since the principals were so similar but paid it no mind beyond a passing curiosity. "Mummy, daddy, have you finished your conversation with Unspeakable Croaker yet or should I perhaps head for a run as well? You know what Hadrian has said and proved, the stronger the body and mind are makes for more controlled magic" she said in her usual dreamy tone. She giggled lightly as she heard a rather gruff growl by her parents before the cloaked figure was gone in a crack.

"You know little Moonbeam your power of sight intrigues as much as it vexes the Unspeakables. More so that you can identify their names even under their charmed hoods." Pandora smiled slightly to herself as she refreshed her mug of tea.

Luna smiled a slightly mysterious smile before suddenly her expression, facial and in her eyes, went completely blank. Her eyes gained a milky white shine as she spoke, her voice taking on an eery forboding undertone.

"A King shall rise on the Northern Tide

His General and Tactician ride behind

Two Healers at one side

Beast Master and Prophet on the other

An eye in the sky to keep eye on the King and his Brides.

Dark tidings come from Southern Sides

War to come if left unchecked

Heeded by the sign of the Bloody Rose.

Bear arms with the King and His Court or all will fall

A thousand years of torment and darkness

Will scar the world and end life as many know it."

As quick as it came Luna stopped talking and her eyes rolled up into her head dropping like a rock. Pandora barely caught her daughter before her eyes darted over to her husband with worry and fear in her eyes. She had feared this day would come but not this soon, when her families seer abilites would activate in earnest in Luna. "We need to get to the Department of Mysteries. Now" she said in an all too calm voice. The birth of another True Seer would need to be recorded with the Unspeakables and the memory of this prophecy be transferred to the Hall of Prophecies. Just who this King and his court was she could very well guess who they were but this enemy to come bearing the insignia of a blood red rose on its banner, she couldn't hazard a guess. "Now Xenophilius!" she barked with a commanding tone.


	22. Is there a problem Professor Potter?

Hadrian was just finished with the punchline of a joke as he and his group entered the silent Great Hall. Feeling his curiosity pique he looked up and felt his feet stop in place. Seated at the staff table were James and Lily Potter. He didn't realize he was trembling with raw anger until Daphne called his name for the third time and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "I've lost my appetite" he said curtly, his tone dark. What were the wonder idiots doing here? They already made his life complicated enough, now they wanted to do it here at school too?!

"Lets take the closest seats near the entrance. I don't think any of us are hungry anymore" Alexa said shaking her head. She knew that Hadrian had two sets of parents and if she was reading his mood right this was the set he borderline hated. She liked Harrison and Athena, they were both so very nice and Athena even entertained her by changing to her avian veela form to let the inner cat play with the pretty bird. Just what those two did to inspire such rage and anger in Alpha was beyond her but she would rather distract Hadrian than let her thoughts run circles around possibilities.

"Good morning students. I know you all have become used to announcements being made at the dinner feast but as you can see we have two new changes to the staff table. Professor Quirrel had to resign his post for health reasons and we are fortunate enough that one of most accomplished alumni has graciously offered to fill the spot of Defense Against the Dark Arts for the rest of the year. Allow me to introudce Professor James Potter" Minerva said as James stood and made a bowing gesture as the majority of the school clapped, Slytherin was silent. "Secondly, as I said to you prior to your Yule holiday I have today my replacement as the Head of House for Gryffindor. She is another Hogwarts alumni and a talented witch in the field of charms as well as transfiguration. Let me introduce Lily Potter." While Lily copied James gestures Minerva caught sight of the acidic look Hadrian was shooting her.

Lily and James shared a rather weary look noting the way Hadrian was looking at Minerva. They hadn't been expecting the offers that she had made them and being put on the spot like that they gave their knee jerk reactions. Now it seemed they really should have asked for a night to sleep on it.

The whispers from the Gryffindor table began to quickly grind Hadrians nerves til he left a jolt. He would not suffer being in James or Lilys presence more than he absolutely had to. Perhaps he could speak to the Headmistress about taking the end of year exame early. He already knew thr material and he had no doubts James would use the excuse to 'make things right' with him.

Tracey looked up to Hadrians retreating figue of her friend and bit her lip. She had seen him mad before this, this was something else entirely. "Should we go after him?" she asked stirring her mug of tea.

"No" Daphne, Blaise and Alexa all said at once.

"Alpha needs to get his head on straight before he does something stupid. I did use the expression the right way yes?" Alexa asked peering around the group. The nods from Daphne and Blaise made her nod slightly herself glad the lessons were paying off. "Alpha will be around for lessons and hopefully in a better mood. If not, pity the person to rub him the wrong way."

Blaise shuddered internally and nodded with the others. A pissy Hadrian was a thing to fear for all the right reasons. The last person prior to the incident with Daphne that he saw someone piss off Hadrian ended up in St. Mungos due to the mans shadow nearly strangling him to death. Of course Hadrian having been younger at the time, the lot of them had been around eight or so, passed out once his core was nearing dangerously low. No one mentioned the fact of what did the man damage but they all found it bloody scary. "Agreed, at the very least we should all have toast if nothing else in out stomachs. Hunger affects our concentration and thats just as important to all our lessons as it is our spell casting" he said trying to shake off the sinking feeling in his gut.

Up at the staff table near the end Serverus Snape was moments away from having a complete mental breakdown as he clenched the utensils in his hands. James Potter, the cause of his torment during their school years, had the nerve to look his way and wave like their history was buries in the past. Then leave it to Lily to do the same and smile at him before leaning over to peck her husbands lips. Withdrawing a vial he practial threw it and the calming drought into his tea. Now if only he had the luxury Hadrian Black did of leaving the Great Hall.

"One last bit of news everyone" Minerva said tapping her goblet with a fork to silence the murmurs. "The third floor corridor is still off limits as is the forbidden the forest." She spotted several Gryffindors, chief amongst them the Weasley twins, give sneaky suspicious grins to each other telling her there was chaos about to be afoot. "Anyone caught in either area will subject to two weeks detention with Mr. Filch."

Breakfast passed afte the announcements with little fuss until the plates disappeared and kids were off to class. James and Lily paused at the entrance to the Great Hall looking to Minerva. "Minnie, did we make a mistake accepting your offers?" Lily asked with an uneasy twitch in her hands. The palpable sense of loathing coming off Hadrian when he saw them made her uneasy and notched another guilt mark on her conscious. Even if she wasn't a teacher and purely there to replace Minerva as Head of Gryffindor house to settle points and such, she would be there at every meal, event and everything else would make Hadrian resent them more.

"Depends on how you view a mistake" Minerva said striding past the couple. "Professor Potter, you have a class to attend to in ten minutes. I don't have to tell you to hurry now do I?" She paused glancing over her shoulder. "I risk a lot allowing you two to serve as faculty. The animosity between you two and your eldest son. The animosity between James amd Serverus. Don't make me regret giving you two the chance to make things right with your son like I know you wish for Lily." She continued on her way with a purposeful stride. If the animosity was made far more worse than allievated like the elder Potters wanted, she would need a few contingencies to deal with the fall out.

-DADA classroom-

Hadrians eyes were narrow slits as he looked at his birth father giving a lecture about a particular spell he long since mastered. 'Even twenty years as an Auror, ten of them as a captain, and you still don't get the premise of the most basic defense spell' he thought with disgust. Beside him he felt Daphne tense at his posture and look but he paid it no heed. He was no longer murderous as he felt upon first spotting the pair and instead the deep seated loathing and disgust colored his emerald gaze.

James paused in his lecture and noted the look on Hadrians face making him scowl internally. The look on his sons face upset him far more than he ever let on to anyone. Like Lily it killed him but decisions were made in the heat of the moment, admittedly though not out loud, based on the prophecy Dumbledore told them about. Hadrian hadn't been marked, his brother bore the scar and traces of dark magic. "Mr Potter, would you be so kind as to demonstrate the spell we have been discussing?" he asked looking directly at Hadrian.

"I have told everyone to call me Heir Black or Mr Black if you are being formal and impress on you the same" Hadrian said icily. The class went dead silent as one wand movement later and a red light slammed into James chest throwing him in the air and into his seat behind the desk next to the chalk board. "Someone revive him, that good for nothing Quirrel taught us all that much with despite his s-st-stutter." Leaning back in his seat he closed his eyes as one of the front row kids revived James, a Gryffindor with red hair- a Weasley child perhaps?

"I feel slightly better" he muttered resting his chin on his chest. Mocking a pathetic excuse for a former professor and putting James Potter down for the count in the same breath, he felt A LOT better.

Daphne looked between the revived teacher who had a stony expression and her betrothed who looked he hadn't a care in the world. There was one thing for certain that was clear to her, the remainder of the year in DADA would be interesting if Hadrian didn't try to test out with the headmistresses permission, it was the first thing she suspected on Hadrians mind as he stormed out of the Great Hall. If he didn't then it would be a drama to watch as father and estranged son butted heads, not that she would share these thoughts with Hadrian.

James' eyes were rather fierce as he saw Hadrian completely at ease with stunning a class silent. Oh, if he had to break the castle down stone by stone he would get through to his eldest son. Make him see why the things they did were in the best interest of everyone. "Very good Mr Black, a tad overpowered for a lesson demonstration but impressive nonetheless" he said running his hands down the front of his ruffled robes.

"Ah but I disagree Professor" Hadrian said with a contemptuous snooty tone. "Granted those of us who have aspirations as Aurors for a career choice like you formerly or even Hit Wizard and Witches like my father Lord Black should get into the habit of putting enough magic into our spells to kill or put the targets down for the count. A truly dark wizard or witch is only good when they're dead or in a state where they can do no harm. I believe that was what you said when you made Auror Captain ten years ago right?" he asked leaning forward with a smirk.

Tracey and Blaise shared a glance before shaking their heads in unison. Leave it to Hadrian to turn a simple defense lesson into an attack on James Potters character by using his own words against him.

James felt like he could tear his hair out in frustration. "True I did say that but the climate of ten years ago was much different. Voldemort was a present threat at all times."

"And his followers that escaped being Kissed after our home was attacked? Lucius Malfoy, Goyle Senior, Nott Senior... I could go on. Death Eaters who claimed to be imperiused to do their nasty deeds and subsequently saved by the buffoon Dumbledore. Do they not pose the same threat as the dark wanker had?"


	23. Chaos to be sewn

The two weeks following the first showdown between James and Hadrian became legendary around the school. Every DADA lesson was a verbal battlefield between the two Potters, the climax of the two having happened the previous day. With James introducing a practical portion to the class, an actual useful practical component and not the joke that had plagued Hogwarts for so long, the students saw a leap in their ability to not only learn the material but put it into action. "Mr Black."

Hadrian was ousted from his thoughts at the rather annoyed tone that filled Minerva McGonagalls tone. "My apologies Headmistress, you were saying something to me? I have to respectfully ask you to repeat yourself for me" he said as he saw the old scottish witches eyebrow twitch almost imperceptibly.

"I asked you why you turned my Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom into a dueling arena" Minerva said with a rather stiff and expecting tone. "By doing that you not only put yourself at risk but every other student in that classroom. Its bad enough that there is such animosity between-"

"Minerva, sit down and listen." The command escaped Hadrians lips and left no room for argument as he seated himself on the arm of a rather comfortably stuffed chair. "I did not throw the first spell. I was the one that threw up the shield between myself and Professor Potter. Professor Potter was the one who deviated from the course syllabus and had made the lesson about incapitation spells after an off topic question was asked. I voiced that it was irrelevant to the cirriculum. He disagreed with my assertion" he said casually crossing one leg over the other. "You can ask my fellow Slytherins since everybody knows the Gryffindors are going to call us liars and blame me for the duel that was James Potters fault in the first place. I will submit to questioning under truth serum and or submit my memory for proof of my claim if you need more than my words here or the statement of my fellow first year Slytherins."

Minerva scowled as she far from liked Hadrians tone but given he was Lord and Master of the castle by right of his Gryffindor Lordship, plus being the only founders descendant currently known, she knew better than tick him off than she already had. "Professor Potter paints the situation otherwise" she said steepling her fingers in front her face. James was purposefully playing a game like Albus had and the negative losses were already showing. "He claims you were the one to throw the first spell."

Hadrian chuckled mirthlessly and uncrossed his legs before recrossing them only it was the opposite leg. "Does he now? Thats very interesting. One of the favored sons of Gryffindor, a liar. I'm sure the Daily Prophet would love to hear about this" he said with a gleam of darkness in his eyes. "Fetch an empty vial." Like the conversation started out he left no room for argument as he pressed one of his wands, he was thankful he hadn't revealed the fact he had two LEGAL wands to school staff, and pulled a long silvery string out from his head. Depositing the memory strand in the bottle held out to him he got up and turned half way. "There is my memory of the class start to finish. If he accuses me of one more thing I will banish him from the castle grounds unable to enter again, not if he wants to lose his magic. I have great patience Minerva but even patience runs thin and James is running it thin at a rapid pace. Tell him to keep that in mind since no one in the school but I knows where the master ward stone is that allows permissions and exclusions of persons to the castle grounds proper and Hogsmeade." He left knowing his threat, his promise, would make it to James Potter with startling speed.

-Slytherin common room-

Alexa paced back and forth in front of the fireplace as her eyes darted to the entrance seemingly every other minute. Hadrian had been escorted by their mean head of house, not her opinion of his attitude though it needed work but rather the smell of burnt flesh and dark magic on him, for a meeting with the headmistress nearly half an hour ago. Normally she wouldn't be worried, Hadrian could take care of himself, but the look of irritation of both their faces that morphed into twin menacing looks spelled trouble. "When is alpha coming back" she whined near silently.

Daphne sighed and pulled Alexa into her arms forcing the silvery blonde to snuggle into her. "Hadrian will be back as soon as he can. You know he never parts from us without good reason or longer than he must" she said in a soft soothing voice. Feeling Alexa nuzzle into her neck she held the other witch a fraction tighter lending her warmth to the older witch as she hummed softly, the soft shudder from the other told her that it at least left a measure of calm knowing she was there to be a rock for Alexa to latch onto. Glancing to to the other couch he saw Blaise and Tracey working on homework but even her gaze could see their concern in the way the muscles in their wrsits were so taut as they wrote.

"Did anyone miss me?" Hadrian barely had time to use a sticking charm on his shoes before a blonde missle launched itself at him. As Alexa began to fuss over him he gently tapped her cheek to catch the witches attention. "I'm fine Kitten" he said in a comforting tone seeing the worry in her eyes. "I'll be up in a minute to lay you in bed, promise. Tracey, could you do us all a favor and lead Alexa up to the dorm you two share? I need a moment to talk to Daph and Blaise."

Tracey nodded slightly, relieved to see Hadrian was ok, and crossed the room to Alexa. "Come on Alexa, its time we got ready for bed" she said gently prying the reluctant blonde off Hadrian. "Don't be difficult now Alexa, he promised to be up in a minute to see you off to bed but he needs to talk to his black bear and cobra." Finally managing to separate the pair she shuffled Alexa off shooting a look over her shoulder that said she expected to be informed of what was said when Alexa was asleep.

Once the pair were gone Hadrian cast a privacy bubble spell, a spell his father taught him that was a mix of a silencing spell and a minor obscuring charm so no one could read lips or hear what was said in the bubble cast by the user, around the three of them. "Be on guard in DADA from now. That fiasco yesterday that ended up in a duel between me and the bastard, he tried to pin the blame on me" he said with a scowl and without preface. "McGonagall has a copy of my memory of the class start to finish as my evidence so don't be surprised if she comes talking to you about it. As well as a warning to be carried to James Potter." The last part came as an after thought as he slouched on the couch closest to him.

Blaise and Daphne exchanged a brief but hard look. A grown man pinning the blame on a student, his estranged son no less, for a mess he caused? Coward was the shared thought between the pair as they took seats on either side of him. "Well, he was a stupid Gryffindor during his Hogwarts years right? Zebras don't change their stripes so why should a dumb lion grow more intelligent? No offense since it is technically your house by you know. They all are but.."

Daphne rolled a hand shutting Blaise up. "We know what you mean Blaise" she said. It was true, the discussions held at length painted a rather poor picture of all Hogwarts houses ever since the time of Voldemorts studies in the forties as a Slytherin Head Boy. Gryffindor, the house of idiots and morons who can't do anything but think with their adrenal gland. Ravenclaw, once exaulted for the scholars it produced, was now a bunch of snooty know-it-alls with a stick up their arses so far their eyes should be brown- exceptions aside as they could see Luna being the embodiment of what Ravenclaw once stood proudly for. Slytherin, once a proud house of the cunning and ambitious, was infected with dark politics as Voldemort gained power and was just as infected with the same sickness today. Hufflepuff was the least disappointing of the four but still rather disappointing, they retained Helgas original idea of the house and followed what she wanted her students to be but despite being loyal helpful and hardworking they were bystanders to everything; you would have a greater chance of a tsunami engulfing England whole and swallowing it like Atlantis than you would see a Puff be the first to jump in to say stop bullying happening in front of them.

"I would suggest having a vial ready with a copy of the class memory on the off chance McGonagall does talk to you. Different vantage points but the same as what I saw and did." Hadrian stood and dispelled the privacy bubble before he started towards the girls dorm stairway. 'Thank merlin for being Lord Slytherin or I'd not be allowed up the first step' he thought knocking on Alexa and Traceys dorm door. "You two decent in there?" he asked.

Alex opened the door in a pair of sweat pants and one of his shirts that was big on her. "I was about to say yes but this little cat is a little too light on her feet" Tracey said bonking Alexa on the head lightly.

"Daph and Blaise will fill you in Trace. Let me lay Alexa down and I'll join you three once shes asleep" Hadrian said motioning for Alexa to scurry to bed. He snorted lightly in amusement as she did just that and pounced on her bed like a cat would. "You kill me sometimes Kitten." Joining Alexa on the bed he tucked her in and rested her head on his lap as he hummed softly combing his fingers through her hair. The soft purrs as she bumped her head into his hand brought a soft smile to his lips noticing her asleep not too long after. "Sleep well Alexa" he whispered softly and kissed her forehead before transfiguring her spare pillow into a life size plushy of him that she unconsciously latched onto and nuzzled against.

Once he was back in the common he saw Tracey pacing and casting repeated fire spells in the fireplace making the logs ash before new ones appeared. "Shes annoyed" Daphne said seeing his raised eyebrow.

"And you aren't?" Tracey asked sending a sharp sidelong glance.

"Very actually but we are what this house once stood for. That means being cunning and careful about our actions" Daphne replied.

"Ladies, Ladies... I have a plan. A rather cruel and funny plan that will work in our favor. Now, what I need from you three is..." Hadrian cackled seeing their eyes light up with the same dark humor. James wanted a war, he got one.


	24. Shots fired

Hadrian sighed deeply as he boredly stared at James from the back of the DADA classroom. After his meeting with Minerva and an impromptu encounter with Lily he was certain that James was deathly aware of not messing with him. A throat clearing to his left drew his glance over to Daphne who seemed annoyed for some reason. "A knut says that the pompous git is the reason you look ready to bite my head off" he guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even close." A scowl crossed Daphnes lips as Tracey grimaced behind them and kicked at her girlfriends chair. "If you had been paying particular attention to the signs arounds us Luna's predic-"

"I know that the signs are showing from Luna's predictions Daph" Hadrian cut off as politely as he could. "I know you can guess who the persons involved are and I know I can guess who they are. Not to toot peoples horns and we all know theres just one piece missing, the eye in the sky." He scowled and brought a hand to his head resting cheek against the palm of his hand. "Theres an idea I have but I'm not particularly happy about it. You remember that ball my father hosted last year around my birthday and he invited one of the Black family allies the Delacours? Jacque Delacours wife and daughters are veela. I suspect one of the daughters might be in that spot, Fleur is older than us by two or three years so my galleon is on her. Not to mention that she has more of a handle on her veela abilities than Gabrielle considering shes only going on nine and if any books on veela are right than she won't be into her first maturation where her passion fire won't be harmful to her until she turns eleven. If the darkness ahea-"

"Mr Black! Does my lesson bore you so much that you must entertain yourself and your classmates with off cirriculum conversation?" James looked rather irked from his spot by the board. After the reaming of the century by both his wife and Minerva he had been forbidden in no certain terms, under penalty of no sex til he was seventy and outright banishment from the schools ground with the sole times he would be allowed on them was to teach his class, to antagonize Hadrian by any means. Of course with his stupidity, in his mind his 'wisdom' since he thought himself an intelligent man though that was questionable, he did so with the same veiled methods Snivellus contemptuously treated non Slytherin students with. There was only so much a prideful man like him could take and Merlin be damned if Hadrian was his eldest child, the boy had pushed him too far! "One hundred points from Slythering for blatant disrespect of faculty!"

Twin kicks to both his legs from Daphne and Blaise made Hadrian shoot them dirty looks before turning a deadly glare to James. "Do you really want me to answer that professor?" he asked with haughty contempt lacing his tone. The violent twitch of the elder Potters brow made him smirk darkly before he continued. "If you really need to know, then yes I do find your style of teaching boring and cumbersome." He leaned forward finding a satisfaction in the sudden pin drop silence of the room as far as the Gryffindor riff raff were concerned. Sometimes it paid to he the Lord of the house and master of the castle. One display of authority and suddenly the idiot prefect Percy Weasley was expelled because he was caught attempting to force himself on a fellow prefect. All the posturing and lies did him no good as Hadrian, who stumbled across the scene after him and Daphne had a minor row over the merits of different schools of thought on transfiguration, presented memory evidence of the "good boy" of the Weasley trying to force a female Hufflepuff Prefect to do things with him. "And weren't you ordered by your wife and the Headmistress not to antagonize me? Since this has been made PERSONAL by your actions, I'll do personal. You are a weak excuse of a man. You are a **dog** who doesn't how to think for himself" he said as his sense of satisfaction grew seeing James' anger grow with every word. "When that fraud Albus Dumbledore told you to abandon me because that ponce of a once incompetent wizard you called your younger son was marked to be Voldemorts equal you didn't hesitate. You had to brow beat your own wife to make her 'believe' Dumbledore was right and get her to give me up. No court in the muggle or magical world would have given you sole right to give your child away. So tell us James, how did you do it? Fear, physical abuse?"

Daphne looked at Hadrian feeling a dread in the air. He was pushing it dangerously close to a line where crossing over to a safe zone was impossible and she feared maybe that was what he wanted.

"No, that would be too muggle for a vain Pureblood idiot like yourself. Magical abuse then? That is the usual case pitiful excuses calling themselves men like yourself use. The cruciatus curse isn't the only curse out there that causes pain." Hadrians smile was sharp and feral as he summoned a shield before a blasting curse could hurt him or those around him. "Thats just the excuse I was looking for to get rid of you James. For once I can say this and mean it, thank you." After the last two words left his lips stone golems erupted from the masonry and grabbed James' arms. As the class watched their soon to be ex-professor try fo free himself two things happened. The first thing that gave many a shock during the scuffle was the miniature explosion, shielded by Hadrian Blaise Daphne and Tracey with combined Protegos leaving them sufficiently winded given the force of the explosion, caused by the snapping of James' wand as he struggled with the golems. Immediately after the explosion from the wand snapping in the scuffle a sickening snap was heard before James' body went limp.

Blaise cautiously approached the golems and James' limp body as he recovered his breath back first. The golems didn't move so he took it as a sign it was safe for him to approach. Being the son of a mediwitch he knew a few basic diagnostic spells, he had to after the amount of times him Hadrian and the girls would get hurt growing up as they played together, and performed them with a grimace. Turning his head slightly he gave Hadrian a nearly imperceptible head shake, James Potter was dead.

"Pity. I was actually expecting an answer from him" Hadrian said with a sigh.

Tracey and Daphne shared an incredulous look before kicking him again. He just orchestrated a scene to get rid of his biological father from the castle and the man ends up dying trying to escape the schools built-in defenses & all Hadrian had to say was pity?! They understood the no love lost between the Potter family members that weren't Rose but even a child so distant from their parent, or parents in Hadrians case, should feel something. Then again after a moment and getting a hard kick in the shin back the pair realized that their thoughts were general consensus ideas and should never be applied to Hadrian because of his uniqueness to dealing with issues. Applying or even thinking about laying general consensus on Hadrian was a futile endeavor. Trying to use any general consensus logic on a Black except the man child Sirius was best put to the ax before you wasted the brain cells to put wasted energy towards exercise in futility.

Tracey was the first to speak once she could trust her voice. "One of us has to go get the headmistress. Tell her what happened. Tell Lily as well" she said slowly. She was no fan of the redhead, none of the girls or guys kept close in Hadrians confidence were, but even she had the respect to tell a woman the man she loved was dead. It wasn't anything to be relished since someone would have to break it to her that James died after the result of antagonizing Hadrian and bit viciously back leading to James' attacking them. She could only shudder and imagine what her reaction to that news would be like.

"Oh look, my new Lord ring is here" Hadrian said absently as the Potter Lordship ring replaced the Heir ring. "Not how I wanted to get it but fate is a fickle bint. Well, I'll go get the headmistress. I hardly think she'll be happy but James threw the first spell. One would think a former Auror would realize throwing an overpowered Bombarda like that would kill or injure all the students in the vicinity of me. Then again, that famous Gryffindor leap before you look stupidity so currently famous for the last century is the one thing I will work out of my ancestral house if it kills everyone in it." He left the classroom with an amused look on his face as the Gryffindor students paled and parted for him like the Red Sea.

* * *

If you had told Minerva McGonagall ten years ago that she would ever entertain Aurors in Hogwarts for the investigation of a faculty death stemming from a faculty attacking students and the school defending the students she would have called you nuts. She would have told you that every professor, no matter how short their tenure on staff was, they were upstanding memebers of the community that would never attack a student. Yet here she stood as she watched Aurors interview the children in the class and take memory evidence. "Such a fine mess" she muttered under her breath. All the children were suitably shaken except Hadrian and his friends, something she expected given the details she was given by the emerald eyed youth on the way over.

"I have to agree. As both my father Lord Black and grandfather Arcturus would say, a damn waste of a Pureblood. If he knew how to follow orders like a good boy he wouldn't have had to die by his own stupidity. Truly a shame to say he was sorted into Gryffindor. Godric must be rolling in his grave" Hadrian said callously as he watched the Aurors carry James' body out in a body bag. The weight of the stares around him did nothing to the raven green and silver haired boy.

* * *

To call Lily distraught over the news of her husband being killed by Hogwarts defenses after antagonizing and attacking Hadrian would be an understatement. It had taken her and McGonagall to threaten James about antagonizing Hadrian to ensure the temporary peace and her idiot husband mucked it up! Because James attacked Hadrian and endangered the heirs of other Houses his will was now null & void leaving her to the mercy of the son they had abandoned. _'This can't get any worse'_ she thought pacing in front of the fireplace in the quarters her and her other younger children shared.

Rose looked up from her book on the theory of wandless magic by a revered French Mage and sighed silently. Lilys pacing had been steadily getting on her nerves and she was about ready to tear into the older Potter. "Will you stop pacing for the love of Merlins saggy blue balls? Gods above, I can barely hear myself think" she said crossly glaring at the redhead. When the complaint didn't seem to register she stood up and slammed her book shut startling the older witch as she strode out of the portrait hole ignoring her mothers calls after her. Spotting the Bloody Baron patrolling the halls she cleared her throat to catch the spectres attention. "Evening Baron, you wouldn't by chance know where to find my brother would you?" she asked politely.

The Baron considered for a moment if he should lead the small girl to Hadrian. All the castles spectres knew that the young man in question was more than solely Lord Gryffindor but being bound by the magic of Hogwarts itself they would never be able to tell it to a living soul without his permission. A second thought passed peering down at her looking at him entirely without fear unlike children years older than her who regularly became startled at his ghastly appearance and ran for their lives. Deciding to humor the girl he floated in the dircection of the library, the sound of brisk footsteps telling him she was following. Once they reached the library he jerked an etherial bloody finger through the door before floating on his way.

Inside the library Hadrian sat on a transfigured couch in a dim corner surrounded by his girls, Hannah and Susan were snuggled into his sides while Daphne was curled up on his lap with Alexa resting on his shoulder in her kneazle kitten form, reading a rather old and esoteric book his father had sent by owl. "...after inscribing the Norse runes in the outer circle.. Oh, hey Rose. The redhead wonder child finally get on your nerves you stormed out?" he asked spotting his sister striding over toward them.

Daphne, spotting the frustration on the younger witches face, climbed off Hadrian's lap reluctantly. As much as she loved these moments with Hannah, Susan and Alexa- healthy progress was being made to ease the two witches to be as affectionate with not just each other but the other girls as they were with Hadrian- she could tell the frustration on the other witches faces warranted venting time with her brother. "Hey Hannah, Susie Q we gotta do that thing remember" she said pulling the two Hufflepuffs away despite protest. "Shut up and quit whining unless you want to listen to a nine year old witch who is scary intelligent, not near as scary intelligent like us or Hadrian, bitch about her fool of a mother whose fate now rest in her ostracized sons hand" she hissed quietly in their ears so only they heard it while Rose plopped down on Hadrian's empty lap and began to pet Alexas ears earning a content purr.

"O-oh right, that thing" Hannah said with a nervous chuckle. "We'll see you at dinner Hadrian." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips before Daphne and Susan did the same as well as planting one on Alexas futry head before the three of them made a hasty exit. "Next time warn us before hand Rose comes in agitated. That little girl is frightening in her own right. Thank Morgana she doesn't possess Hadrians talent for wandless magic." She shuddered a little at the idea and beat feet as the other two witches gave chase.

Back in the library Hadrian closed his book and tucked it under his leg for now. Review of the process could be put off for later. Calming down an irritated Rose was far important for everyones health. The last person who felt her displeasure had erupted boils all over their body and pain blisters that had to be treated individually at St. Mungos. "So Mt. Faiilure get on your nerves at long last since they removed the body bag blockade earlier?"he asked. His only answer was a nod as Rose curled up against him. "You want to talk about it?" A shake of the head met his question. "You want to just sit here with me and Alexa for a bit?"

"If you don't mind" Rose said quietly. Despite not really caring about James, he showered James Jr with all the attention so she had no real attachment to him, it felt strangely hollow to know he was dead and gone for good. "Its ironic that his death came about by his own stupidity rather than the barmy prophecy that split our family apart."

Alexa didn't particularly like the tone the conversation was heading down and pounced onto the couch changing back before she & Hadrian hugged the young witch. "He made his own choice kitten" she said running a finger gently through Rose's hair. "I hate to say it since no matter how you slice it, by rights you two both lost your biological fathter to his stupid actions. In that same vein I'm not ashamed to say that we all benefit from the right person being alive. Lets be honest here Rose, would you rather a neglectful body father or your brother who loves you to death and does everything he can to make you happy?" she asked.

"Thats an unfair question because we both know the answer I'll give" Rose said pouting at the silvery blonde witch.

"Then just close your eyes and relax for a little bit. Dinners not for another hour so if you want to sleep off the annoyance from Lily than go ahead. Me and Alexa will be here looking over reference materials for a potions essay due next week" Hadrian said tapping Rose's nose. The cute pout made him chuckle softly before he kissed her forehead softly. "Get a little rest before dinner, I know you've been dealing with conflicting feelings all day since the news reached your ears. It'll help to settle your irritation and nerves."

Rose snorted quietly but did just that muttering under her breath something that sounded suspicioudly like 'eleven going on a hundred' as her eyes closed.

* * *

Two months to the day of James death found the remaining Potters, the Black family, the duo of Remus Lupin & disinherited disgrace Sirius, the solicitors for both the Potter and Black families, assorted other friends of James and much to nearly everyones surprise a shackled Albus Dumbledore surrounded by an Auror contingent in a Gringotts confrence room to discuss the will of James Potter. "As the current Lord Potter by rights of the House Potter Family Charter his will is null and void. Pursuant to the Traitor Clause set forth by my many times great grandfather Jonas Sean Potter, any Potter caught in any action that threatens the life of another automatically forefeits all of their worldly possessions, monetary or otherwise, to the Head of the family. James Potter sr knowingly and deliberately attacked me with an overpowered Bombarda curse that not only endangered my life as the then Heir of House Potter but also endangered the lives of several children around me, most of them Heirs and Heiresses of their own notable Houses; just to name a few of the other children threatened, Heiress Davis, my betrothed Heiress Greengrass, Heiress Bones, Heiress Abbott, Heir Zabini. Must I say more master goblin? Your particular clan has managed the Potter holdings for generations and are intimately familiar with the Potter Family Charter per the agreement that allows you be in this position, tell me I'm wrong" Hadrian said from his seat. "Oh and would someone be so kind to tell me why the relic who tried to murder my mother, father & myself is here? Last I checked convicted criminals lost all rights to conduct any business here. Merlin knows he no longer possesses vaults in any Gringotts facilities anywhere."

The goblin looked between Hadrian as the light danced off the Lord Potter ring and the others assembled in the room. Despite his respect for the Lady Potter, she was a rather nearly a redeemable human who actually took the time to learn goblin culture and customs, but he had a lot more genuine respect since the new Lord Potter and Heir Black. "Lord Potter is correct. This.. I don't dare to call this a confrence as it is more of a necessary courtesy" the goblin replied choosing his words rather carefully.

Arthur Weasley, a man Hadrian barely recognized if not for his rather homely and in his opinion portly housewife Molly, balked and almost looked enraged at the accusation. Albus Dumbledore attempt to murder someone?! "Prepostorous! Dumbledore is a good man! Unlike you black magic wielding bas-"

Athena, having enough of the slander of her son and family, was on her feet with dangerously sharp talons clutching the redheaded male off his feet in the air. "Mr Weasley you would do well to remember the tongue is a muscle that can be removed with the sharpest of instruments very easily. I would also think a man of your stature would realize that this many witnesses to slandering an Ancient and Noble House like you are doing right now is enough to strip your House of its Noble status" she said with a dark predatory look in her eye. "As for your puppet master, my husband and I were there when he attempted to not only take the life of my son. It was after the little golden boy the former Lord Potter and his wife spoiled attention with threatened the life of my future daughter-in-law. What else do you call drawing your wand with the reverberating magic for a cutting curse? Are you prepared to call the Lord, Lady and primary Heir of our house liars when we can produce the memory evidence of the attack that endangers all our lives?"

"It was no cutting curse Lady Bl-"

"No one gave you permission to speak prisoner" one of the Aurors grunted slamming an elbow deep into the stomach of Albus Dumbledore doubling the old wizard over and stealing the breath from his lungs.

Lily was uncomfortable as she noted the tense atmosphere in the room thickened. Her youngest son had been wisely silenced with a flick of her wand before the group entered and Rose was happily sat on her uncles lap talking animatedly. _'Everytime I think it can't get worse it does'_ she thought grimacing.

"Not to mention Weasel your son Percy tried to coerce a Hufflepuff Prefect into being an unwilling sexual partner. Now, by any measure of the law thats defined as rape. The fact I didn't castrate and neuter your son when I came across the scene should be counted as a blessing in your books considering I only broke every bone in his legs before summoning the Aurors to the school after making sure the young woman was alright and informing the headmistress. By the way Arthur, that 'black magic' we wield isn't black. Magic is a neutral force that relies on the users intent. Like your son using a partial body binding curse so that girl couldn't run away would make your son guilty of using 'black magic'. What a pity it would to lose your seat and voice in the Wizengamot" Hadrian said off handedly. "Oh wait, you already are running that risk since the girl your son assaulted is the Heiress of an Ancient House and her family publicly announced the charges."

"The emergency session of the Wizengamot to deal with your disgrace of riff raff and its removal from the Wizengamot council along with your bought status of being a Noble house is tomorrow" Harrison said breaking off the conversation with Rose momentarily. "Given my son is the witness who got the Aurors he'll be testifying. Thats the thing about witnesses Arthur, when you can provide the evidence frame by frame from memory and have it stand under scrutiny it makes it very hard to disprove otherwise."

"Gentlemen, ladies if you must kill each other take it outside of these facilities. As much as we goblins enjoy a good blood sport, we do not enjoy it inside the business offices" the goblin broke througb with a stern look.

"My sincerest apologies master goblin, these idiots" Harrison lazily gestured towards Lily, James Jr, Remus Sirius and everyone else not his wife son or niece "have a rather irksome talent of drawing us out to our violent sides. Particularly that bag of bones who tried to kill myself, my wife and my son. Athena dear, put down the the Weasel man before you choke him to death or your talons pierce his throat and he drowns in his own blood."

Athena growled lowly, a rather primal and borderline feral sound, in the back of her throat as she let go dropping the redhead on his ass as he gasped for breath. "His blood would have ruined my manicure Andy worked so hard on anyways" she said looking at her normal nails now to make sure their house elves work wasn't messed up in any way shape or form. Seeing it was fine she turned to Hadrian and rolled her eyes. "Anything else left to say yíos before we leave?" she asked.

Hadrian looked thoughtful while idly noticing Molly Weasley fretting over her husband like a mother hen while glaring darkly at his mother. "Three things actually. No one here with the exception of my immediate family, my mother and provisionally Lily Potter though I reserve the right to deny dispersal of contents depending on what they are,and sister are going to receive anything from James Potter srs will." His pointed look at the older female Potter and noticed her uncomfortable shifting. "Number two, if there is not a trust vault already set up for my sister Rose then I am authorizing the creation of a trust vault to be opened and filled with five thousand galleons to be refilled on her birthday plus whatever is left in James Jrs trust vault to folded in and that vault to be closed immediately. Last but certainly not least" Hadrian snapped his fingers with an icy sharpness to his gaze and clenched his hand around a gold key "your unhindered access to the main Potter family vault ends today Lily. All Potter wives are entitled to an interest from a separate vault that has quite a healthy balance."

The Potter family solicitor, seeing an edge to finally get a word in, took the chance to speak as Lily gaped Hadrian. "Lord Potter I must suggest you take more than a momen-"

"You will suggest nothing more Mr Jenkins. Your tenure as the Potter solicitor is no longer needed. Mr Blackstone will be taking over that position. Should Lily choose to keep you on retainer as her personal solicitor that is her perrogative to funded by the money she is allowed by her share of the interest of vault 771. Now, everyone who isn't my mother father or sister begone."

Siriis and Remus, having had enough of biting their tongue, turned on Hadrian with vicious snarls in place. "How dare yo-"

"Master goblin, could you be so kind to call security to remove riff raff please. I would rather plan my sisters safety with relative piece away from cursed filth and disgraced disinherited failure." Hadrians cruel smirk could cut even goblin steel as a contingent of armed goblins forced the witches and wizards out, the Aurors and shackled Dumbledore being herded out through the Floo. "My apologies for that. Most witches and wizards lack a sense of etiquette these days" he said inclining his head respesctfully to the goblin behind the desk.

"I find myself more and more inclined to agree with you Lord Potter with each business day I wake. At the very least" the goblin folded his hands in a rather informal way upon his desk "there are some of your kind who understand the rules of manners and courtesy. Human and goblin versions alike at that." A sharp tooth grin came across his lips. "Now, back to business I must assume. There are no records of a trust vault for young Ms Potter."

Hadrian and Rose scoffed simultaneously at that bit of news. "Figures" Rose muttered with a cross expression.

"However" the goblin cut off any rant that may have been brewing with a look "your authorization to open one for her will settle that. Adding in the transfer of monetary contents of vault... 559, the starting balance of the vault will be in the rough estimate of six thousand galleons, five hundred and thirty eight sickles & sixty nine knuts. Give or take a handful of knuts" he said.

Rose looked over to her brother in shock, her eyes as big as plates. Didn't he realize how much money that was for someone her age to have available to them?! Not that she was like James Jr who blew money like it was air, she was rather simple and modest but to her it was a fortune! _'Not to mention he told the goblin to have the vault refilled on my birthday! I don't even have a clue what I could do to spend a fraction of it all'_ she thought. Almost meekly she raised a hand. "If I might break into the conversation here. Instead of letting all that sit in a trust vault master goblin, perhaps you could invest half of it for me? My brother speaks the praises highly of your nations ability to not just protect the assets entrusted to you but your kinds keen sense to invest in the right opportunities to give the greatest.."

"Return of investment is the phrase I believe you are looking for Ms Potter" the goblin said seeing Rose fumbling about trying to remember the expression. "I see no fault in it as long as your Houses Lord approves."

"I'm keeping my hands clean of this so don't look at me" Hadrian said raising his hands in a manner like he waving off a question. "My sister is intelligent for her age and has seen the portfolio I myself have through this institution so she understands the way it works. The only concession I must ask is that you have a financial adviser sit down with her at the end of every business quarter to go over any changes in her portfolio and make sure she understands what it means. More or less treat her as I was when I began to invest here; keep her abreast of stock prices, if and when she should sell, if one stock becomes more valuable and she should switch one stock for another etc."

Athena and Harrison almost chuckled as Rose glomped Hadrian & latched on him tightly as she nuzzled into him calling him the best big brother ever. To the pair the two kids were adorable together, it was a shame in Athenas eyes Rose wasn't her daughter. Rose was talented like her brother and as much as Hadrian bought her books to challenge herself before she began her magical education proper the talent was squandered because of the limited time where the girl actually was able to practice what she learned from the books.

"I think that means we raised a pretty good young man there my precious bird." Harrison laughed as Athena punched his arm but smiled at same time looking at the siblings.

"Rose why don't you and mítera go get some ice cream? My treat" Hadrian said offering a handful of galleons from pocket. He almost snickered at how quickly his sister snatched them up and abandoned him for grabbing her aunts hand. "Dad and I have a few smaller details to take care of. We shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

"Ten minutes or I'm coming back here and dragging you out" Rose said. "Do you want us to get you something at Floreans while we get ours? This is too much for just us two."

"Two medium Romanian Darkness Dragon chocolate sundaes. Now shoo, the adults are talking" Harrison said making a playful motion with his hands. It wasn't an insult and he knew Rose understood that so the clicking of the door shut was no surprise to him as the conversation faded quickly. "Small details?" he asked his son with a raised eyebrow.

A rather serious, almost grim, expression fell across his face as Hadrian sat up properly. "Given my ascension to Lord Potter by means of my idiot blood fathers actions I submit my request to have memos forwarded to me of every withdrawal Lily Potter makes of vault 771. Since she will have to specify the nature of the withdrawal since she can now only access vault 771 its in my best interest I believe to keep an eye on her . On top of that, if she somehow gets the cute idea to do something to me like her husband tried I am naming my sister as Heir of House Potter now for safety sake" he said a grimace fell across his lips.


	25. Don't Fuck With My Castle

Hadrians eyes closed briefly as he let himself fall back onto the couch. "Can you two take your snogging session somewhere else? I have a headache and as much as any hot blooded male would call it arousing a bit of quiet would be appreciated" he said turning his head slightly. One eye opened spotting Daphne and Tracey, the latter straddling the formers waist with her arms wrapped around the neck toying with long blonde hair lovingly, looking at him with equal parts curiosity and minor annoyance.

"We were here first. Just because you, Blaise and Alexa are ok about me with Daph & vice versa doesn't mean we can exactly measure too much time to be like this" Tracey said scowling at Hadrian. "Not without having uncomfortable questions to answer to people who don't need to know shite about our personal lives."

"Easy dearest Trace" Daphne said kissing softly up Traceys neck. The shudder made her smile a little slyly against her girlfriends jaw. It was too easy sometimes to get the other girl calm with a nip kiss or lick. "So what did Snape want with you love?" she asked peering over Traceys shoulder. Their Head of House, well Snape was more proxy Head of House but the man didn't know that fact yet, hadn't had Hadrian alone for a private meeting since her fiance had the brass balls to ask the man aside rhe night after the sorting.

"Would you believe me if I told you Snape gave me a thinly veiled verbal doff of his cap to me while on the surface telling me that next time I felt the need to eject someone from my castle to not kill them so publically. 'It is not Slytherin way to be so public with our actions when taking the dagger to the heart of our problems' is the official word for summarization he gave me" Hadiran said with a slight twitch of his lips. "After that it was House Business regarding mundane matters about a project I wanted his consultation on. With tbe way that mutt Sirius acted at James Potter Srs will reading in regarding to my words about the deceased I wanted to get his opinion on a potion that would not only cause physical pain to an animagus but also contain the silver extract that comes with being dangerous to werewolves. If Sirius makes a move to prove a point I can fairly well say that filthy wolf he keeps as a pet 'friend' will be there as well to either help or act as muscle to keep people from interfering. Kill two bird with one stone or should I say one potion."

Daphne raised an eyrebrow at that and looked thoughtful for a moment. Though she had only heard snippets of what happened at the will reading regarding who was there and their actions, she respected Hadrians desire to not talk about it, she did hear just how negstive some did cross a line- namely Head of House Weasley, Sirius and Remus Lupin as well as Albus Dumbledore who she was suprised to have been allowed to attend even being an Azkaban prisoner. "This has nothing to do about _him_ at all does it?" she asked. That person had been starting to become a pain in their side.

"Not in the slightest. My father received an owl seeking parley once some of my... _rumored_ actions began to the make rounds and reached his ears. To my knowledge father has been fending them off for the time being. However a face-to-face meet may be inevitable and in such an even _it is_ an inevitability than I already have an answer ready for him" Hadrian said closng his eye once more.

"You know, thats very _Slytherin_ of you Alpha." Daphne, Travey and Hadrian turned their head to the sound of the voice before smirking just slightly. Dressed in a pair of sweats and a hoody reaching her knees, Hadrians hoody obvious, Alexa looked quite cute with long sleeves overshadowing her hands giving her the look of a little kid dressing up in their beloved siblings clothes in an attempt to look more grown up. Traipsing over with a cat like grace she hopped onto his lap and cuddled into his chest soaking in the warmth of his person.

"Oh, you think so? I was going for more Gryffindor stupid. Damn, just means I have to try harder next time" Hadrian said trying and failing to sound disappointed. The soft laughter of the three girls made his smile grow a little more. Alexa and Daphne were promised ro him but the warmth for Tracey, not just as their friend but as an ally & confidante, surprised him sometimes. She was annoying when she wanted to be, absolutely insufferable when she drew her line in the sand when it came to certain things he was diametrically opposed to in how to deal with and an absolute delight at the same time around. As much as it shouldn't work Tracey _**did**_ make it work for her and _**work damn well**_. "Well, I must do my House proud after all. Even if there are conflictions abound big time and centuries of misconceptions to fix."

"Hadrian, you know we'll help all the same as much as you tell us not to worry about it." Traceys gaze met Hadrians own as she freed one hand and poked said boy on the nose. "We have an equal vested interest in this as you do. Ok maybe not as you, Daph, Susan, Hannah, Luna and Rebecca do but we're invested in this too" she said poking his nose again but a little harder.

"I'm aware but at the moment we have little to do but wait. Dumbledores in prison, the undeclared heirs and heiresses of the 'Dark' Houses still need to choose their alliances & the same can be said for the 'Light' faction children and the 'Neutral' faction too but I suspsect the 'Neutral' children will rally behind Daphne since her dad heads the 'Neutral' faction in the Wizaengamot. The 'Light' kids are slightly less predictable, theres instability since Dumbledores arrest and exposure of trying to kill me & my parents so we may gain some convert 'Lights' to 'Neutral'" Hadrian said lazily drawing his fingers up and down where roughly Alexas spine was with a slow cadence enjoying the soft squeak of surprise before it melted into a purr.

Daphne nodded her head at the reasoning as she rested her head against the back of the couch. "And I'm guessing the one x-factor you want to keep an eye on is the undeclared 'Dark' Houses heirs & heiresses?" she asked.

"Correct. Once I am forced to reveal all my cards to take chairs we have what we know we have but its also a matter of having the correct alliances in place on either side of neutrality to get what we want" Hadrian said opening one eye to look down at Alexa. She looked so content to stay cuddled there on his lap with his hand tracing her spine, her eyes radiating nothing but trusting love and an innocent but deceptively intelligent glint in the background as they stared back up at him with her lips curled up into the softest of adoring smiles. "Being this cute should be illegal on you." He leaned down and kissed Alexa softly finding her blush to be more endearing than her squeak of embarrassment before submitting easily and happily to his probong tongue.

Daphne pouted slightly watching her two future lovers sharing such a loving intimate moment. She wasn't alone in finding her would be future sister wives, loving joked about by Luna as her Harem Sisters which had nearly made Hadrian choke on his drink and blush when he heard such a comment, never resist to show how much they cared for Hadrian or each other but an irrational part got mad sometimes when she saw it. She had been there first. She had devoped feelings long before hand and Hadrian didn't fight them. It was childish but she couldn' help it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft pair of lips finding her own and a soft hand gently yanked on her hair.

"Eyes on me blondie" Tracey whispered against Daphnes lips. "Be all pouty about not being the subject of their kisses later. We were focused on us before. Lets switch back to that."

Daphne nodded closing her eyes and redirecting her attention back to Tracey. She should focus on her appropiate would be lover when they were within her arms, not be focused on another. "You're right my dearest Trace." Her lips broke the ghostly lightly contact and left a trail up her cheek slowly. Stopping at the other girls ear she nibbled gently at the soft outer shell of Traceys ear. "But I call the shots out of us two so don't get used to giving me orders. Blaise might be your male alpha in the future but they both agreed you could be my bitch. And just to remind us both where is the bitch in the order of the pack?" she asked with a soft & deep but affectionate growl escaping her throat.

Tracey shuddered at that and had to fight the urge to moan softly at the tone. It was readily apparent to her that Daphne and Alexa had spent quite a lot of time alone if the blonde who she was straddling was speaking like this. Admittedly it was really sexy to her. Something about the idea of Daphne commanding her and forcing her to obey her every command made her a little wet. Was it wrong? Did it make her a pervert? Probably but she didn't care too much. Daphne was someone she not only trusted implicity as a friend but her female would be lover once they both felt they were emotionally ready for sex; that is after they had been intimate with their respective men first of course. "The bitches place is under her alpha obeying every command given to her no matter what it is" she said with a gasping breath.

Daphne smirked softly as she let go of Traceys ear, the faintest impression of her teeth showing on the girls earlobe. "And remind me just who precisely your alpha is" she purred quietly with a coy tone. Such fun it was to tease Tracey and herself. It was like dancing on the edge of desire and need but keeping on the edge to fulfill a promise to give their purity to the guys who cherished them most in the world.

A quiver of desire raced up Traceys spine at the purring tease and the cool breath brushing her ear making the faint saliva making her warm skin cool with want. "My male alpha is Blaise and we all know some day he will father our children but we both know in this moment that doesn't matter. In this moment you are my one and only alpha Daph" she whispered queitly. The reverence of the tone surprised even her. Sure she was more of a Witches Witch and in that vein she was **Daphnes** Witches Witch but never could she recall ever saying the truth of how much she adored & felt for her best friend so...tenderly, sounding so self assured that even if Daphne asked her to strip naked before the school she would do it. She wouldn't be comfortable doing it but because Daphne asked her she would do it without hesitation.

Hadrians eyes shot over to the kissing girls with minutely widened eyes. Merlin be damned, Tracey really had it bad for Daphne to speak that reverently of the blonde. Despite splitting his attention amongst three girls, for the moment, he was slightly jealous of the way Tracey was looking at and speaking to Daphne. Sure he and Blaise agreed the two girls could do this but just depth revealed in two simple questions was surprising. He would guess that Tracey would look to Daphne as a Goddess, no her Goddess, once it was time for the sexual part of their relationship to begin but speaking so reverently was a first step to that in his mind.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall rubbed her temples as she tried to stave off a headache that would put most of the ones she had as a deputy headmistress to shame. Having to fill in as the DADA teacher, teach the transfiguration classes AND deal with the stress associated with her Headmistress job now it was showing how quickly she burning out during the hunt for a replacement DADA teacher.

"Long day Headmistress?"

Minerva looked up and saw before her part of her headache. Hadrian Arcturus Black sat poised carefully on a chairs arm with his hands clasped on his knee. "Indeed Mr. Black. I apologize for calling upon you at this late hour but given the unqiue circumstances of what I received it was prudent I had Lord Gryffindors council before I made a proper reply" she said rather shortly. Reaching for a parchment bearing the seal of the Minister of Magic she handed it over to the young man.

Hadrian took the parchment and scanned it over, his eyes harderning and turning dark. Minus all the legal mumble jumbo the ministerial moron Cornelius Fudge was threatening a Ministry takeover of Hogwarts for incompetent handling if they did not find a teacher for the DADA class in one week. "Leave this matter to me." He stood and turned summoning Blue Bell flames in his hand turning the letter to ash.

"Mr. Black I asked you hear merely a-"

"Leave. This. Matter. To. Me. This is my castle by right of blood and magic as the only living Founders heir. If I wanted to I could take that threat as a Declaration of War by the Bitish Ministry of Magic based on the terms of the original treaty drafted between the Founders and the Ministry of days past. If I did that I could kick out everyone but me and mine and activate the war wards leaving everyone else to fend for themselves and **NOBODY** I personally did not want to enter this castle would get in ever again. _**Do I need to take this as you agreeing with the Ministry declaring war on Hogwarts and myself Minerva?"**_ Hadrian asked icily, his head turning and eyes glaring at the scottish witch with such contempt.

Minerva shook her head rapidly feeling an irrational fear of Hadrian flood her system. Her inner cat told her to run for the hills as ghostly apparations of four enraged animals stood behind the eleven year old lord, apparitions of the four signet animals of the Founders of the very school. "N-no, of course not Lord Gryffindor."

"Good. Finding someone to replace you as headmistress and the transfiguration teacher would have been far too much trouble. This matter will be resolved by weeks end and I do mean the working week. Try to enjoy what remains of your evening Headmistress." Hadrian nodded his head curtly and turned continuing his trek back towards the stair, never knowing of the apparitions that appeared to Minerva.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was not what you calll a very brave or smart man but when he found himself face to face with an eleven year old brat claiming to be a descendant of a Hogwarts Founder he couldn't help laughing. "Go home kid. Thats a nice little fantasy going on in your head but-:

Hadrians hand slammed onto the desk cracking the wood top sending papers flying everywhere as his eyes glowed dangerously. "Minister I will say this once or you find a war on your hands. Under the terms of the treaty drafted, notarized and made legal between the Founders of Hogwarts & tbe British Ministry of magic the castle would serve as a school for the wizarding children of Britain with minimal interference from said Ministry. Last night I was summoned to Headmistress Minerva McGonagalls office because you threatened a hostile takeover of. **MY CASTLE** because of incompetent teachers and subpar education. Not just those two reasons but the recent death of James Potter, your biggest financial donor who died attacking me, his eldest child and then heir Potter." He let the disillusionment drop around his Lord Potter and Gryffindor rings making Fudge blanch. "Now lets talk brass tax here minister. If you want to talk about incompetemcy of the teachers hired and the subpar education that comes out **that is the fault of Department of Magic Education.** In the agreement betwen the Founders and the Ministry it was exprressly stated & agreed upon that the British ministry would provide the funds to furnish the books for all classes."

"We do-"

"I did not give you permission to speak peon!" Hadrian hissed angerily and slammd his hand again on the desktop leaving a running crack now along the surface. "Every year the Hogwarts coffers that the Ministry is supposed to fill so that teachers could supply books has shrunken so much that they had to push the burden of buying books onto students nearly two centuries ago just so teachers could afford the neccesary tools to run their classes." He stood from his seat and glared dangerously at the trembling excuse of a man. "Further more your Department of Magical Education which seized control of the cirriculum from teachers refuses to get with the times adding to the 'incompetent teachers' since the material is over a century out-of-date.. Europe, the Americas, Asia- they all lauugh at us and its your fault you slobbering excuse of a creature calling yourself a man for letting laziness and greed control you! A non-docile nation of witches and wizards who knows how think for themselves, ask questions that you don't want to answer because they may get you killed, is bad for you isn't it Cornelius?" Hadrian asked with a dark almost sinister smile.

Cornelius felt true fear resonate in his soul staring into the dark merciless green eyes of the kid across the desk from him. He had heard rhe rumors of James trying to murder his own son and dying in the process but to see the boy before him wearing both Lord Potter AND Lord Gryffindor rings he knew he was well & truly bent over the desk without lube.

"Heres what we're going to do Cornelius because if you don't want to agree with me it will be taken as an act of war as an attempted Ministry hostile takeover. If it its a hostile takeover I can send a flash of magic through my Lord Gryffindor ring a certain way aind you want to know what happens?" Hadrian asked leaning forward, his hands laid flat on the desk.

The Minister meekly shook his trembling form.

"I flash magic through a certain way and it activates the War Wards ejecting all undesireables in Hogwarts walls save for the Founders blood, their family members, spouses/bethrothed and exempted friends keyed into school ward scheme. The moment the War Wards fully erect, which takes less than ten seconds Minister because Hogwarts was constructed on a convergence of seven ley line so theres a lot of magic to erect the wards faster than you can blink, it activates a Fidelus meaning Hogwarts never existed as a school in this nation. A foreign witch or wizard could come in and ask about Hogwarts & reliably be met with answer of 'Whats a Hogwarts' or something to that effect because the magic from the ley lines powering the War Wards will wipe the entire countries knowledge of Hogwarts from their memory; everyone but those who were not ejected from the castle when the War Wards kick in." A sick glee entered Hadrians face and saw it reflected back in Fudges eyes. "So tell me minister, are you declaring on me as Lord Gryffindor and my castle? Are you going to attempt a hostile takeover? And because of that" he stretched his hand out to the side summoning Godric Gryffindors blade to it "do you get to be the first casualty of war for being the instigator?"

"N-N-NO LORD GRYFFINDOR! I-IT WAS A MISUDERSTANDING!"

Hadrians eyes reflected doubt of that. "Really Minister? If I take the memory evidence to The Queen our Magical Sovereign I'm sure she would agree it was a threat of war."

Cornelius' trembling worsened at that. If there was person he feared the worst in Britain it was The Queen. Although only having met her a handful of times he knew she hated his guts with a passion for his folly of calling her a 'filthy muggle who has no right as a sovereign over a shoe box of mice let alone our great magical community' during his first days as newly elected minister. "Th-tha-thats not neccesary My Lord. We ca-can work this out like gentleman right?"

Hadrians smile went completely sinister as he withdrew a scroll from his robes. "Sign at the bottom agreeing to my terms, terms more than fair and I won't turn the most secure castle in the British aisles back into the war fortress it was originally constructed as for me, mine and the other Founders descendants wherever they be."

"This is blackmail!"

"This is a threat of war against me and mine as well as attempted extortion. Sign it or I go The Queen" Hadrian said pulling out a second rolled up parchment from his robes and unrolled it revealing the threatening a Ministerial takeover completely written in Cornelius' handwriting and bearing his Ministerial seal. He had never seen a man turn so white and sign so quickly before shoving the parchment back which Hadrian dried the signature with a charm. "And the money upfront minister."

"Lord Gryffindor surely you have the compa-""

"I take one step out of your office door and my first destination is Buckingham Palaca to bring this to The Queens attention." Cornelius couldn't pony up the bags upon bags of galleons and this amused Hadrian greatly. Pocketing the bags he doffed an imaginary hat to Fudge. "Don't make me come back here again Cornelius." He left in a crack of aapparition.

* * *

"Here. A stark reminder ftom our.. _esteemed minister and his_ _lackey_ that they understand they have responsibilities to Hogwarts." Hadrian plopped down the heavy bags of galleons on Minervas desk ignoring the wide eyed stare. "This is a guarantee signed by Cornelius stating that he will never demand anything of ANYONE in MY CASTLE again or threaten a ministerial takeover without starting a war for breaking the agreement between the Ministry & the Founders. You're welcome Minerva by the way."

"Mr. Black how did y-"

"Ask me no secrets and I'll tell you no lies." Hadrian left whisting a slow slow death march. "Oh, I suppose one hint woon't hurt. You don't mess with Gryffindor and expect to get away with it" he said without looking back as he walked down the stairs back to the castle proper.


	26. IMPORTANT! READ THIS!

This is not a chapter update but notice this story is being rewritten. A lot of people have pointed out a lot has been packed into the Year One when I could have strung this out to say Year Three or even an alt Year Four. I have to agree. Keep an eye out for the new version of this story to posted and updated amidst my others ones.


End file.
